Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest
by Indigo Siren
Summary: -Alt. Universe & OOC-. Tekken 3 based cast. Anna Williams, a gifted paranormal detective, deals with the toughest of cases, though this latest one puts her in a very dangerous position. The outlook is bleak, but Anna isn't a woman to easily give up...
1. Prologue

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
A/N: This story is an alternative universe story, so it basically doesn't follow the Tekken line and runs on a new setting, so things won't follow as they originally would. Some characters will be changed slightly, though their characters are hopefully not too OOC, but saying that, they probably are. To take note, the Tekken tournament doesn't exist and neither does the Cold Sleep experiment. Anna is now born part of the generation of what we class as our young Tekken 3 crew (Like Xiaoyu etc…). Also, no flames. No point to them. If you don't like, just don't review.  
  
Prologue  
  
Christmas time - 2003  
  
The night air was crisp and cold, just as expected with the winter climate at that time of year. Everyone was willing to run and escape the frozen outside world and return to the peace and warmth of their houses. And for a fact, nobody could blame them. With the time of year, came much work to be done and the heavy rush had got people wanting to escape the bustle and labour that lay out ahead of them. Two whole weeks were left till Christmas, and shopping days were the worst in this period. The shop owners were glad to finally lock the doors in the evening as the streets turned from that of swarmed hives to empty stretches in no time.   
  
Though soon, they were filled with that of milling people whom were just leaving a theatre from seeing a Christmas talent show.  
  
Children were screaming and running around their parents, who were striking up conversations with old faces. Two particular people walked away with no intentions to stop and talk in the cold. A mother and her young eight-year-old daughter were hurrying to get off the streets, and to return to their warm, family home.  
  
The girl sighed, steam tickling at the air. The sad look on her face earned her a gentle hug from her mother as they continued on their way home.  
  
"I'm sorry that you didn't come first, sweetie. I know it was a shame that that little girl won."  
  
The soft ocean blue eyes of the eight-year-old looked up to her mother's. "It was unfair. We were tied in votes and she was only chosen picked because she was younger and cuter then me."  
  
"She was a good little dancer, but I don't think that she should have been picked over my little angel with the powerful singing voice."  
  
The child seemed to glow at that remark. "It doesn't matter. I'll win next year."  
  
Her mother smiled, happy to see her daughter with such a positive attitude. "Yes, I'm sure you will."  
  
By the time they'd left the high street, people had started to disappear behind closed doors and coming onto a long street just off the town centre, it was most plainly obvious that everything was shut up tightly and everyone gone home. It was all very dark and quiet.  
  
The mother hummed jingles bells to herself, prompting her daughter to sing over it. They both ended up chuckling together as they both tried to do different voices to go with the song.  
  
It was a few moments later that the little girl felt a cold chill creep up her back. Firstly, she thought it could be the cool wind up her little fur trimmed jacket, but she felt as if her blood was sparking - even could be said to have ignited with a sense of fear. Something was about to happen…  
  
… And it did.  
  
Something dark rushed in-between her and her mother, sending the young girl crashing down onto the hard pavement, while her mother was grasped by this dark form. This entity that had appeared out of the nothingness - the dark.  
  
"RUN AWAY! HIDE!" Her mother was screaming as she being wrapped up in the dark limbs of this creature that the little girl could barely see. She couldn't believe what was going on, or why she was just suddenly standing there, wanting to help her mother. But those cries were forceful to her and she was running onwards down the empty street, listening in horror to her mother's shrieks. She ignored the sharp aching in her elbows and knees from her hard landing as ran with everything she had.  
  
Turning onto a new street, the girl dove into the cover of a dark porch. She couldn't run on. She couldn't leave her mother to die, but if she went back, she'd surely be hurt too. She slowed her breathing feeling her tears streaming down her face. All she could do was listen and wait, fingers wanting to dig out the bricks on the wall she clenched to.  
  
Her mother's screams had faded into a distant echo. Then, nothing. She held her breath to listen more closely for any sounds.   
  
No, still nothing.  
  
She jumped as she heard the loudest, heart-piercing hiss, cry out into the night as the monster was suddenly in the air close to where she was. She froze up, trying not to breath or even shudder in fear. She realised it wasn't even looking at her, just hovering there, sniffing at the air. This demonic looking creature was like a large dark shadow, shaped with lumps and bulges in all grotesque sizes and cohesion.  
  
There were suddenly very far voices shouting, alarmed by the screams they had heard earlier. The creature heard this and didn't stick around. It spread it's large bat wings and took off into the night, screeching with the most hideous voice that echoed on for miles when it was gone.  
  
The child was shaking, sliding away from the porch, watching the sky, afraid it would come back. When she was sure that she was well and truly alone, she was running again, back the way she'd come.  
  
Back on that street where she'd been with her mother, she searched for any signs of her, calling her name.  
  
She stopped, panting, tears clouding her vision as she came to the spot where she and her mother and been brought apart by the creature. It was then when she looked down that she saw a trail of fresh blood, flowing in a long river down from an alley beside a small supermarket.  
  
She dared walk towards that alley, but it was impulse to see if her mother was okay. When she finally came to stand in that darkened alley, she hardly remembered hearing her own long, shrill scream of horror.  
  
***  
  
The bloody, torn body of a young mother was pulled from that alley, her body nothing more then a raw hull of cuts and gouges. Police and ambulance crews surrounded the area, lighting up the once dark street with blinking lights of blue and red. That's all the young eight-year-old could remember. The lights and the sorrow, as she stared, face still frozen in that of horror of what she'd seen. They'd try to talk to her, but her lips moved without the speech to follow.  
  
Her father and older sister came; his comfort however was not to the daughter who had been there as a witness of this terror, but his sweet older child, who bawled and wailed over the sounds of murmuring voices between the officers. She was screaming words of anger at her little sister, words that a child couldn't understand - words that tipped the balance between harsh and cruel. But all the child did was stand there and accept it all.  
  
That was the day the life of young Anna Williams changed forever…  
  
***  
  
How can a world suddenly come to that of demons? Where did it all begin?  
  
Humans were always the most dominating force that enveloped Earth. The first of the revolutionised creations that ruled the lands. They were the claimed high species of power that had earned the right to rule the grounds for their own. They lived knowing only of themselves, believing creatures of the night and aliens to be nothing more then tales told around the campfire. This was until the rising of beings that were far from human, which had lived in silence and fear for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years. Their days of hiding in the darkness came to an end.  
  
They were demons, creatures that were never truly what the humans could call 'normal'. Lots of different kinds, all looking for salvation from the darkness.   
  
The humans feared them, cursed them and tried to force them away. For some time it worked, but in the modern day society, the many rules of justice and equality in the abiding law system gave the opportunity for these demons to demand asylum and plead their case to be a part of the culture and everyday running. In the end, they won their case and were allowed to walk amongst the men and women, who loathed sharing a world with such things. This had been going on for many years, though it only came into full acknowledgement in the middle of the last century.  
  
With such discrimination, many hid in the guise of human for understanding, while others lived in the shadows, trying to lead lives honourably without having to cause disruption to others. And so, everything would continue to run as it always would, and as life was supposed to.  
  
With these new beings came the inevitable dividing line of those who were good and those who were evil; and with this came the doubt of what side each of them was truly on. Was this a case of being afraid to trust? Well, humanity decided to do something about it. They wanted to uphold the trust and peace, but yet manage to keep an organised society, though it did seem it was in the midst of a dividing plan.  
  
Not just everyday police dealt with the operations, but special trained forces with highly trained and educated people who could work the field.  
  
With these new beings, new crime hit the streets. Good or bad, the law needed to be upheld, with whatever they bring…  
  
… And one particular woman is ready to stand and fight for this new course of justice… 


	2. Chapter 1

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
12 years later… Autumn, 2015.  
  
New York City was one of the most vibrant, lively cities in North America. From dawn till dusk the life of the streets would always have a major presence and be made known too, even in the late hours of night. Even after a long day of labour, the menial workers of the city would gather in their local bars, kicking back to enjoy a good drink and to chat to their friends. This was especially the activity in one small bar in a quiet part of the city. From behind the closed door, the faint hum of music could be distinctly heard, and also the many muffled voices that played background to the jukebox.  
  
Inside, the cosy glow of the wall lights lit up a friendly atmosphere of people huddled around tables and lining up against the bar at the front. Though it was quite a bustling place, it wasn't too packed. Most people had taken to some of the popular clubs in the city, and a small quiet place like this was left to the locals and a few who passed by regularly.  
  
In the back corner of the room, a group of men sat, dressed in silken shirts and pressed trousers; the usual attire for a night out. They gathered around large frothy glasses of beers, wallowing away their simple, rather gloomy lives. One especially seemed to nurse his drink with a sombre look.  
  
"Cheer up, Billy," one of the men said to his sombre friend. "You'll find someone else. Lorraine was just a no good bitch anyway."  
  
"I'll never learn," Billy said into his drink, taking a sip. "I just let the women walk all over me."  
  
"Then be the big man for once," his friend suggested. "Be tough, and don't be afraid to show a little firmness with them." He spied around the room, his eyes suddenly coming to rest on a person at the bar. "Hey, Billy, take a gander up there. The redhead at the bar. Ain't she pretty?"  
  
Billy followed the direction of his friend's gaze, listening to the murmur of his companions agree to this statement. Surely enough, there was the redhead, sat on the edge of the bar, sipping at a soda. His friend was right; she sure was a pretty thing. Tall, especially shown with her legs, long and glorious as they were. They were shown off with the thin black tights she had on and the red mini skirt that hugged her hips without restriction. Over that she wore a long red jacket that complimented a silky black blouse. Her strikingly made up face was soft and calm, not showing any complaints about being lonely away from everyone else. Her cherry red lips took to her glass, drinking down her soda before just settling back down as she sat listening to the music.  
  
"How can a lovely lady like that just be sat alone on a Friday night?" Billy's friend, Joey, said. "She really needs a man who knows his stuff to treat her to a nice evening."  
  
"Are we talking about me here? Or is this your fantasy?"  
  
Joey laughed at his chum, patting his back, almost too heavily. "Ah Billy, I have a woman in my life. You don't. Take advantage, my friend, while the pickings are hot. And that lady over there is VERY hot!"  
  
"Fine… I'll see if she wants company…" Billy sighed, finished the last of his pint and left the table, walking towards the bar where the young woman sat. Yes, young, from what he could tell. Maybe barely twenty. He gulped and looked back at his friends who just gave him the thumbs up. Grabbing some self-confidence, he finally made it to the bar.  
  
He cleared his throat, and she finally looked up at him.  
  
'Wow, she has beautiful blue eyes,' he thought and smiled at her. "Hi. Can I get you another drink?"  
  
"No, thank you," she said, picking up her half-full glass, as if to make a point.  
  
He licked his bottom lip and chuckled slightly. "Oh, okay, well, you look pretty lonely up here I noticed, and well…"  
  
As he continued to babble on, the pretty redhead turned her eyes away from him, looking towards the back of the room. A group of young looking men, probably a few years younger then she was, were sweet talking a young blonde lady. She seemed quite thrilled with their advances and didn't hesitate to follow them as they headed for the door. She narrowed her eyes at their departure.   
  
It was time to go.  
  
"… I was thinking, maybe I could sit with you, talk for a bit. Kind of lonely with just the other guys…" Billy finished.  
  
She stood. "I have to go."  
  
She turned professionally on her high heels and walked towards the door in which those youths had left a moment earlier.  
  
Billy stood watching her go. He sighed. Women always snubbed him off. He shrugged to his friends and went back to the table, pretty much the same as he'd left them, without a woman.  
  
***  
  
The blonde giggled absentmindedly as she walked with this group of men. She'd gone out looking for a date and ended up with a horde of admirers. This was her lucky night. Well, this was what she thought until she was shoved by one of them into a side alley, just down from where the bar was.  
  
She stumbled, and managed to regain her balance. "Hey, what's the big idea?"  
  
They didn't even answer her as they advanced towards her; all eyes set on her.  
  
She was backing up towards the dead end, shaking like a leaf. Why did she have to be so trusting?  
  
"Just b-back off, okay?" She shouted towards them.  
  
"Oh, but we want to have some fun…" One rasped out, popping the muscles in his neck.  
  
Her jaw slackened and dropped open as she noticed the changing colour of these men's eyes. They were little glowing fireflies, bobbing and burning before her, almost bright yellow. Whoever these guys were, they weren't normal.  
  
A soft, feminine voice spoke behind them. "Picking on an innocent woman, I should have guessed it was your style…"  
  
Angered by the disruption, the group turned their sharp, bright eyes towards the head of the alley, noticing a woman shrouded by darkness, slightly illuminated from behind by a streetlight. Though, to the keen eye, it could be seen it was the redhead from the bar.  
  
"Why don't you just keep your nose out, sweetheart," the lead man said. "Or do you want to join in on the fun, though, I don't think you'd enjoy it…"  
  
She chuckled, a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'd like to join in one the fun. But really, I'd make it so you wouldn't enjoy it."  
  
The lead guy was obviously frustrated now more then ever. "Okay boys, drop the broad…"  
  
It was like blinking double time as they rushed at her, ready to strike her down, though they'd never had thought she'd been prepared for this move. She swiftly ducked down from all the high shots that came at her, and rose up sharply to club the closest one with her elbow, sending him back into a row of trash cans.  
  
She turned in time to grab an incoming arm and she spun, twisting him over onto the ground.  
  
The leader gave a look of dismay. "Who are you?"  
  
She spun, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Anna Williams. IPD."  
  
His jaw dropped. "You…"  
  
She smiled, suddenly ducking a surprise shot from behind and punched the offender in the stomach, watching him fall forward onto the dirty concrete.  
  
"Yes, thought you'd know my name." She waved her finger at him. "You know, it's just a few individuals like you who give your demon kind a bad name. Tsk, tsk…"  
  
He roared and charged her, moving like lightning towards her, though, his punch whizzed right past her face as she side stepped and quickly kicked him square in the back. He was surprised to be kissing the concrete, groaning as he tried to get up.  
  
"I know what your type is like, so don't think you can surprise me," Anna spat and quickly went over to the blonde woman who was cowering at the wall. "Are you alright?" She watched her hunch down away from her. "It's okay, I'm here to help."  
  
"Who… What are they?" The blonde suddenly asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you'll be filled in soon enough," she answered, and turned when she saw the group back on their feet, pretty much stalking towards her, now that she was cornered. She growled and took up her fighting stance, standing in front of the woman.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you…" The leader hissed, but before he and his group could get any closer, something much like a battering ram crashed against them, a battle cry emitting into the night. The group was broken up; some even trying to put out little spurted fires that had caught their jackets from this mysterious amazing shot.  
  
Anna blinked, and looked at her aid. She groaned.  
  
Paul Phoenix, a broadly built blonde, stood, cracking his fists, which lightly flickered with flames that quickly dispersed. "Thought you may need a hand."  
  
"As if," Anna grumbled under her breath and quickly trotted over to the leader of the pack who was just about to get up. She coiled her leg around his and twisted his knee into an uncomfortable position. He was crying out, fingers raking the floor. This was enough to get his gang fearful and they decided to abandon their mission and ran towards the opening of the alley…  
  
… Just as a group of IPD squad cars pulled up, blocking their escape. They were soon trapped and arrested.  
  
Anna smiled, finally incapacitating the leader. She stood up properly, brushing her skirt down. She reached behind her, lifting up the jacket to reveal a radio. She pulled it out and smiled at it, juggling it slightly in her hand.  
  
"Never leave home with it," she said to herself and walked back towards the woman. "You're safe now."  
  
"You're… IPD. What's that?" The woman said, recalling Anna telling those thugs who she was.  
  
"International Paranormal Detectives. And we just cleared up some paranormal scum," she answered, and then turned her focus to Paul Phoenix, who stood their in his biker leathers, looking smugly at her. Now, he definitely wasn't IPD.  
  
He smiled at Anna; finally realising he'd become the focus of her attention and walked towards her. "Hey, are you alri-" He was suddenly spun in her strong grasp and smashed up against the wall, the wind leaving his lungs. She pinned him there with a look of malice in her eyes. "HEY!"  
  
"Paul Phoenix… how ironic you should be here when those demon boys attack. Were you in on this plot at all, Phoenix? If you were, you know I won't be afraid to send you back to the black dome with the rest of those… things."  
  
He gulped. The black dome was not a nice prison. Any demon that went there received the worst punishments imaginable. "Hey, I'm innocent! I've committed a dirty deed once, done my time, now I'm going clean. You know I don't want back in that place! Can't I just go out for a drink like everyone else? Is it a crime?"  
  
Anna scoffed. Him, like everyone else? He was a fire demon, pretty much explaining why he nearly ignited half those guys back there. A former criminal and pretty much a drifter all over. Not the kind of guy you'd trust at all. She sighed and finally released him, stepping back, dusting herself down.  
  
"I wish it was crime for your kind, Phoenix. I really do," she said, narrowing her eyes on him. She finally walked away, towards the IPD cars, seeing now the blonde being attended to.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Anna," Paul called after her, going to catch her up. "Don't be like that. You know not all of us are bad."  
  
"Yeah, well, I see more bad then good with you lot," she said, brushing her auburn locks from her face.  
  
"You're in with the bad with your business," he said. "So, maybe you should be a little more… open minded with us." She gave him a sour look. "Or… maybe not."  
  
"Just leave it," she said, shaking her head tiredly.  
  
He cleared his gruff throat, running his hand over his tall blonde hair, still keeping after her as she moved through the cars. "Well, you know, maybe you'd feel better going for a drink or something. Maybe tomorrow… maybe I could… make you see us a little differently." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and just for that, he received a punch in the face.  
  
"Don't play around with me," she warned and walked away from him, though now there was a new obstacle in her path.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Forest yelled at her. His face had gone so red, she thought he'd blow his top.  
  
"Doing my job!" She folded her arms, not in the mood to deal with her partner.  
  
Forest Law, five years her senior was assigned her partner when he first walked into the business on his dad's departure of the company. She'd been in more or less since her school time, first as a trainee then becoming an official agent. Now he was more or less picking up on his father's legacy, and he didn't like it. He was just as good in his books, and maybe even more so, but he always thought he was somehow better then everyone else, even her. He hated the fact she never let him keep up with her running around trying to solve every case alone.  
  
"You could have waited for me!" He said, his voice becoming overbearingly high. "This was a dangerous job! Did you know how many women died because of them?"  
  
"Fourteen, yes, I've been doing my homework. See, I can do things alone…" She sighed, and tried to pass him but he insisted on staying in front of her.  
  
"Yes, but you need help once in a while! Did you even have a gun on you to defend yourself?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, didn't you hear me? And for a fact, bullets doesn't always stop them!"  
  
"You could have got yourself killed!"  
  
She put her hand on the livid Chinese-American's shoulder. "And that would have taken the stress out of your life now, wouldn't it?"  
  
He gave up. "Anna, don't be a hero all the time…"  
  
She just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let you have your turn too." She finally could step past him, heading for her own car to pack up for the night.  
  
From the doorway of the bar, many people had crowded; even those of the corner table had come to see what had been going on.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that the woman you were going to chat up?" Joey asked. "That IPD lady."  
  
Billy gulped. "I'm so glad that she walked out."  
  
***  
  
Everywhere, there was always crime. The normal crimes that just seemed to always happen everyday, and then, the paranormal crimes, just like the normal crimes, but just with that little bit extra twist to it. Looking out her window as she drove, Anna could tell apart those normal people from those who had a demon part to them. They could hide behind a human face, but they were still what they were. She'd had this gift since she was young, but had never thought about it, but in her jobs these days, she relied on it.  
  
Paranormal crime had picked up to a point where she was being choked with work. But being the smart woman she was, and working in an advanced department, she'd always wrap it up quickly. The world was a dangerous place to live in, and even more so with her job, but it was her life and this is what she depended on. Family was nothing, actually, to her, family was just a word that didn't exist. For now, she was out on her own.  
  
Finally, she arrived home to her penthouse suite apartment, the most lavish in the neighbourhood. She'd had preferred to live in a lovely country style house, but in this neck of the woods, it was too much to ask for. She missed her home in Ireland, missed seeing a lot of green from her bedroom window. All she could see from her bedroom window now was nude woman on a billboard saying, 'Free Adult Videos with your membership to Busty Belle's.' She had a nice home in a rubbish location.  
  
She unlocked her front door and stepped into a dark hallway. She fumbled for the light switch, lighting up the darkness in an amber glow. She dumped her jacket and bag (In which she'd left in the car all along) on the table just inside the door and turned to greet the little friend sitting on the wicker chair next to the answer-phone that blinked with 3 messages.  
  
"Smitten, my baby," she said, picking up the black and white cat, that greeted her with a loud, smooth purr. She kissed the little cat's head and pressed the button to rewind and play her messages.  
  
She leaned against the wall, petting a very delighted Smitten as the messages played away. The first was from a friend from the coffee shop, saying that she'd love to meet up sometime. The next message was from Forest from earlier, trying to find out where she was. She chuckled at that one, listening to his worried voice thinking he was too fatherly to her. And the last was from her boss, Lei Wulong, who was also pretty much griping into her answer machine, saying that she'd better not have gone out and single-handedly tried to round up the backstreeter's gang (Which they were named for convenience). Oh well, it was a success and it wasn't like she was going in alone; she did call for back up after all.  
  
The answer-machine clicked off when it had finished and she sighed.  
  
"Oh Smitten, nobody has faith me these days."  
  
She took the cat into the kitchen, putting her down onto the worktop as she pulled out a tin of cat food to satisfy her little pet, in which it did. Anna left her to munch it down as she went straight for the shower, glad to blasted by the hot water. She wasn't in there long however, as she only really needed to freshen up. Now wrapped in velvet, red robe, she stepped into her bedroom, rubbing down her hair. She flopped onto her bed, grabbing the remote from the bedside unit and turning on her TV set. Smitten finally joined her on the bed.  
  
She was greeted by the late night news.  
  
"Last night, another murder scene was discovered. The NYPD who are in charge of these freak New York murders are again baffled." The anchorwoman droned. "The body of twenty two year old, Vanessa Creed was discovered in Central Park. Like all the other victims in this dastardly murder case, she seemed to have been drained of life without any injury inflicted. The NYPD are finally deeming this case beyond human capability and are going to hand over to the IPD as soon as possible."  
  
Anna groaned. She knew that she'd hear about this case tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 2

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
A/N: I hope having Anna as the main character isn't putting too many people off. BTW, Billy was just a minor character, nobody important.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The IPD main offices in New York City were a large technical establishment that wasn't just merely concrete and cement hitting the skyline. It was the largest of all the offices in the association and was one of the most modernised, ecologically upheld facilities. Shining glass glittered up and down in the long arranged patterns and shone out across the large vast city like a beacon proudly on a sunny day.  
  
With these four walls, the top experts of the paranormal worked each and every day, solving cases, working forensics and generally discussing the recent events of the demon society. Any news was important news and was definitely taken seriously, no matter how weird and strange it sounded.  
  
Weird and strange was pretty much what got around the active offices everyday. It was what they expected. Though, Forest didn't like it much. He liked his job, no doubts, but he got lumbered with the craziest cases, and today, the lines were packed jammed with them and his secretary was nowhere to be found to help him hold up the fort on the phone-line.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you've reached the wrong department," he grumbled into the receiver. "Look, if you're looking for the team working with the biochemical part, then you should ring through to Bryan Fury's department. All you do is change the last two numbers for eight and three. Goodbye." He pressed another button. "IPD, please could you hold the line." He worked his finger across the blinking light, intercepting a new one on the panel. "This the IPD New York department, how can I assist you?"  
  
The silver elevator doors slide open smoothly and the click of high heels added to the noise of the busy office. Phones ringing off the hook, fax machines going, the photocopier refusing to work and spewing papers across the floor, the endless babble. This was Anna's world, and she fitted in most accordingly. She brushed down the skirt of her professional cherry red suit as she crossed into the main part of the open office.  
  
"Hey, Scarlet Lady!" A voice called over the hullabaloo. "Heard you lead that squad that bagged the backstreeter's gang! Way to go!"  
  
She had to smile as many people pretty much stopped what they were doing and applauded her. She graciously bowed to them and continued on her way through the busy office. The open office was always a mess, and she was glad that they had offered her one with walls and a door to separate her away from all this bustle. But more or less, she was glad she was working in the offices then downstairs in the connecting department, where they dealt with the demonic criminals. She went out on many cases, but hell, she didn't want to be down there with them for too long afterwards. A nice cosy office to do her paperwork and such beat having to struggle and verbally abuse the felons till your ears bled.  
  
Anna passed where Forest's hectic desk was. He looked up, trying to scramble through folders of paperwork as he spoke to different clients at a time on the phone. He put the phone on silent as he saw her.  
  
"Anna, thank God you turned up. I can't find Janet anywhere and the phone lines are so tied, could you…"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, meeting with the boss."  
  
His face was desperate. "Anna, please! I can't do this alone!"  
  
She sighed and spun. "I've got business to take care of." She paused and smiled. "But I couldn't leave you hanging without help." She snapped her fingers and called over to the people fighting with the uncooperative photocopier. "Hey! Quit playing with that and hit the phone lines! We need to clear up the airways before we're too run down to work!"  
  
She turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
Forest sighed, putting down the receiver, rubbing his temples. "Thanks, Anna."  
  
She looked pretty smug as she heard Forest behind her. "No problem."  
  
***  
  
Lei Wulong, the IPD's driving force, was sat straight behind his desk, answering a call of his own.  
  
"Yes, I see. I agree with you, we really need to discuss policy in the departments. Things are just so overworked. I'm getting about a hundred people wanting to talk to me personally. Half of them are former case victims; they just linger, trying to give new evidence and asking the most annoying questions. For some it's best they keep out and let us do the work." A knock came at his door, and he made a gesture for them to enter. Anna stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her. She followed his signal to sit down on the chair in front of his desk, in which she did so, waiting for him to finish the conversation. "Yes, I know it's hard to deal with every case but we try our best. We're bogged down here. Resources are becoming an issue, but frankly, we'll just have to discuss it when we're all together. Right, I have to go, duty calls. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up and looked up to a very sympathetic Anna. "Was that your superiors?"  
  
"Yes, the leading founders and negotiators, always being all leader like and such." He let out a long sigh. "And they are giving me enough headaches."  
  
Anna understood that whatever they did, it would never make the IPD board happy. They were always unhappy. She watched her boss take a long drink of his strong coffee. The poor man looked tired, worn down at only half ten in the morning. The Chinese man nevertheless could not be pulled away from his duties, and anyone could give him credit. She did wonder why he didn't just go back to active duty with the police, since that's where he'd been before and doing a damn good job, but he was considered to be as strong thinker to run the operations. But maybe all this inactivity was the reason he became a tad bit bitter, a lot so towards young Anna, though she didn't help the matters by acting all cocky and independent of other people.  
  
Now he was warmed and a little bit more refreshed by his coffee, he rose his dark brown eyes to her. "Well, Miss Williams." He emphasised on the formality. "I think you know why I called you this morning and told you to come straight to me."  
  
"Last nights case, sir," she answered easily.  
  
"Damn right and you do realise that you nearly put the whole operation in jeopardy?" he said, a little bit harsher then he was meaning to.  
  
"How so, sir?" She questioned.  
  
He sat, looking a bit taken back by that, but kept himself calm and composed. He hated this playing dumb thing she had going, and her acting all innocent and baffled about her actions, though he knew perfectly well that she knew what she was doing.  
  
"How long had we been following up on the investigation?" He waited for her to answer but she just sat there quietly. He sighed. "Did you even read the files, read anything about this case?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I did, and in the end." She uncrossed her legs and switched. "It was so simple."  
  
He slammed his fist on the desk. "Only because you were filled in on certain aspects. But little did you realise how dangerous it was going to be. My God, Anna, do you realise that not only did you put yourself at risk, but you put the investigation on the line too. It was a stupid thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, but the case is closed now, isn't it?" She asked.  
  
He was about to say something and stopped. He thought and leant back, speaking almost with a stiff lip. "Yes it is."  
  
"Then, no worries," she merely said.  
  
Lei gave her a sharp glare. "You better drop this cocky little act of yours before you end up in deep waters. Things aren't always so easy." He sat forward again. "You got lucky. You may think you know what you're doing, but you honestly don't. You'd better think properly before you leap next time. And for God's sake, ask for help, you're not Wonder Woman."  
  
"I'm the Scarlet Lady, isn't that close enough?" She smiled, but decided to cut the cheek as she could see this was really starting to get on his nerves. She cleared her throat. "I understand, sir, I promise, I won't let it happen again. I will ask for help and take more care, but this time around, waiting for everybody to work things out would have been too little too late for a lot of other women. I've saved lives, whatever the risks. Now, lets just close the case and get on with the next one, whatever that maybe."  
  
Lei wanted to throw the book at her. Actually, any or every book he had. She didn't truly understand, and she sure as hell wasn't going to play by the rules. But he had to go with her word, as now, they had much important matters to attend to. "Right… okay." He cleared his throat, shuffling in his seat as he cleared back some paperwork on his desk to pick up a yellow, bulging file. He pushed it towards her. "This, Anna, is our next big case. You've been keeping up with the news, haven't you?" She nodded; bringing the file towards her and flipping open the cover. "Good, because I'm sure you're aware of the New York murders, the ones with life sucked victims, which is pretty much simple way of describing their deaths."  
  
"The media has been having a field day with the murders," Anna said, staring at few of the murder victim's pictures that were wedged just inside the front cover pocket.  
  
"Well, the LAPD have finally given up with all human aspects of the murders. No poisons, no inflicted injuries and not even a sign of illness were in any of these people. And after all their messing about, they finally dubbed it a paranormal situation and have just last night shoved it our way. We had a few of our top experts working over night on this case. Some have been dying to get their hands on it from the start, and now they've finally been delving for the truth. At about quarter to nine, information came through from our experts saying that there is no doubt now that this was a soul stealing job."  
  
Anna's mouth dropped open. "A soul stealing job? Are they sure?"  
  
"Positive," he said, watching her go completely pale, though he carried on anyway. "And from the bodies, surprisingly enough, there was some kind of residue, like a water that seeped onto the skin of the victims. The LAPD and anyone working from their forensics on the case couldn't distinguish this from sweat or any other water particles. But we could. And with this, we might have a positive trace to where who or whatever has been doing these murders. We're testing through water supplies, in fact, testing out sewage pipes, close household drains and picking samples from the streets and locations of the victims. In a few days we may have closed the net around our killer."  
  
"I hope so," Anna said, looking over the file.  
  
"It's going to be hard," he said, rubbing his forehead. "And I can tell you, there seems to be more to this case then expected. Motives and whatnot… I don't know. I want you in on this case. There could be more…" He bit his lip, struggling with a word. "… Things, in on this murder rampage."  
  
"I understand, sir," Anna said, lifting one photo to her face. It was blurry, though a figure could be slightly made out, with an eerie glow that seemed to be emanating from it. She squinted, even moved the picture as far as possible. She finally turned it towards her boss. "Is this suppose to be our perpetrator?"  
  
Lei took a glance at the picture and nodded.  
  
"Kind of a bad picture, isn't it?" She said, turning it back to look over again.  
  
"Yes, well, the video surveillance wasn't the best, and trying to pull pictures from a rather dodgy bit of tape was hard enough as it was. That, is the best they could get it."  
  
Anna snorted. "Lovely." She kept staring at this picture for a moment, trying to make out the black, white and grey shapes. Her intent eyes focused on that figure - the murderer - but she had some sense of knowing about this person. She had a gut feeling, whether she followed it or not was a choice and a half. She put the picture down, and interlocked her hands on her lap. "Seems it's suppose to be some kind of person."  
  
Lei shrugged, running his hand down his long ponytail. "Could be, that's what we're here to find out." The buzzer of his intercom went off and he pressed it. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, a Mr. Wang Jinrei, is here to see you," a sweet, feminine voice said.  
  
"Alright, Yvonne, direct him this way," he answered and switched it off, turning back to Anna. "Well, our guest is arriving very shortly. He is going to be a big help for your information on this case."  
  
"Who, this Mr. Wang?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. The minute we got hold of this case, he had called in and insisted a meeting. Since you're leading this case, I will let you get the information you need."  
  
Anna nodded. "Right, I'll do my best." She turned as the door open and a sleek, thin woman held it back for an ageing man. He wore a fine Chinese overcoat and a small hat covering his bolding head. He walked with a crooked cain, making his way over towards the desk, smiling politely.  
  
Anna and Lei both stood and shook hands with the man.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lei," he said, after shaking the man's hand. "I'm glad you could see me at such short notice."  
  
"With such important information for our case, we couldn't turn away," he said, and shifted direction, presenting Anna. "Wang Jinrei, I'd like you to meet the woman who is heading our case, Miss Anna Williams."  
  
She nodded to him. "Hello, Mr. Wang."  
  
"Ah yes, Anna Williams. You're that frivolous detective. Word travels about you, my dear."  
  
"Word. I hope it's all good," she said, smiling.  
  
Lei spoke up. "If you don't mind, Anna, you could take Mr. Wang to your office. I have to get off to a meeting now. You'll fill me in with a report later."  
  
"Yes, sir," she nodded and turned to Wang. "If you'd like to come with me to my office, then we can get down to discussing the situation."  
  
"Alright then," he agreed and Anna showed him to the door, opening for him and letting him past.  
  
Lei caught her attention. "Last thing, Anna. Now that I've got you leading this case, please, don't mess this up. And ask for help, that's the main thing here."  
  
"Alright, alright, I hear you. I'll do my best, sir." She exited the room, ignoring the disgruntled sigh from her superior. She smiled at the awaiting Mr. Wang. "Okay, just over this way."  
  
Beating through the bustling office, she carefully led her company across towards her own office. She had to sigh at the mess of the outer offices, and still, Forest was having trouble with the phones, even with the help he was getting.  
  
She opened the door to her office and stepped inside, holding the door. It was just like any other little office - a desk and chairs, filling cabinets, shelves of folders, a few potted plants and a few decorative essentials. Wang stepped into the office and Anna shut the door behind him, cutting off the noise outside.  
  
"A wonderful little office, if I do say so myself," he complimented as she offered him a seat.  
  
"I like to think so," she proudly said, taking her own seat behind her desk, the file Lei had given her set ahead. "Can I get you a drink at all?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine," he answered courteously.  
  
"Okay." She would get one for herself later. It would seem rude to go off and get one now. With them relaxed, it was time to get down to business. "Right, Mr. Wang, you wish to discuss some information you have about this latest case."  
  
"Yes, yes," he said, finally glad to be getting down to things. He felt they needed to be told now before anything else happened. "Well, I've followed the murders for sometimes, thinking deeply about the cause. I've wanted to speak up, but the LAPD will only deal with the human cases. Anything paranormal is turned away from their doors. Very disheartening it was to have to sit back and not be able to disclose information that could indeed save lives. Well, you see, just a month or two ago, a plot of land in New Mexico was excavated, and if you can remember and I'm sure you can, all the archaeologists who were on the land were found massacred 24 hours after they hit the main part of their dig. Some sort of tomb was uncovered. And it was definitely something not quite… human that got to them."  
  
Anna rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Yes, I remember that, and also, that was at the same time as the prison break in the close area. A whole horde of convicts - most of them mass murderers, took off across the country. And with the state of those bodies, it was assumed that they were the ones who killed them."  
  
"All of them?" Wang questioned her. "Do you believe that?"  
  
"Nothing came out on it again. If it doesn't need to paranormally solved then we don't deal with it."  
  
He sighed. "Well, many high circle people in the paranormal world starting getting worried at that time. The tomb in New Mexico was a sealed chamber for that of a dangerous foe. That, of Toshin."  
  
"Toshin?" Anna leaned forward, her face that of intrigue.  
  
"The God of Fight. The soul stealer. Coincidence or not that there was a prison break, at least one or two, or maybe a lot of those men would have got out alive. But no, they were all killed in a sweep of this deadly monster's hand."  
  
Anna furrowed her brow. "And, you're sure about this?"  
  
He tapped his cain on the floor, a slight thud emanating gave to his point. "I'm very sure."  
  
"But the men on the dig site were killed in a brutal way. They hadn't had their souls stolen."  
  
Wang sighed, closing his eyes. "It was an act of brutality. For being locked up for so long. It was a bloody revenge."  
  
Anna didn't know whether to believe him or not, but he definitely didn't look like the type to go around making up all kinds of stupid stories to play around with the authorities.  
  
"All those victims are the sign of Toshin's rise to power. Toshin needs souls to gain strength and stability within this plane. But also, to heighten its power, it will search for a strong soul to possess."  
  
"Possess…" Anna thought. "… A person… you mean, it's hiding in a form?"  
  
"Yes, it is," he answered.  
  
Anna blew out a long sigh. "So, it might explain the person then." She watched him nod and she sat back, getting comfortable. "It should be easy enough to apprehend this possessed person and take necessary precautions to keep it under control."  
  
"You don't understand, Miss Williams," he implored. "Toshin is powerful. So powerful, I don't think even the IPD can handle it."  
  
"We have to try though," she said, tapping her fingers on the desk. "We can't let it go loose. And if it is this Toshin or not, we'll find out soon. We may have locked a trace on it. We'll soon find out."  
  
Wang looked at her, wanting to believe that she was strong enough to defeat this being. He rose up from his seat carefully, cain keeping him on a steady base. "You've been warned about the dangers. I just hope you can face the consequences of what happens. A lot of things are at stake. Lives… everything. The gate to heaven will close off. No soul will ever be free to pass on with the creature. Please… be careful." She nodded. "Now, I must bid you good day."  
  
She stood and took his hand, shaking it. "Thank you for coming in."  
  
"It had to be told," he said, his voice rather tired, maybe even anxious. He took his leave from there.  
  
***  
  
Anna stepped out into the warm city air, taking to the packed streets as she went on her lunch break. She wasn't going to sit around in the IPD's tiny little cafeteria, eating nothing but break sticks and crisps. Her mind was filled with thoughts about this Toshin creature Wang Jinrei mentioned. She felt there was something about this thing that could spell big trouble for her and everyone else trying to crack this case.  
  
'I hope I don't go in way over my head,' she thought. This time, she would definitely need help.  
  
She jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder. She gasped and then clamped her lips together into a firm scowl at the blonde man beside her.  
  
"Paul, can't you ever leave me alone?" She asked, seething.  
  
He put his hands up in defence. "Hey, calm down. Just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Then say it and leave me alone. I'm going to lunch," she said.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to lunch too. Mind if I tag along?" He flashed her a smile.  
  
She strode onwards anyway. "Yes, I do mind."  
  
He immediately went to catch her up. "Aww, come on. You don't want to eat alone. Need some company to tell your sob stories to."  
  
"You just want to be the shoulder I cry on." She just laughed. "Fat chance that will happen, Phoenix. And besides, what's on my mind is work, and I want to not think about murders when I'm slapping ketchup on my fries."  
  
"Murders…" He lagged behind her. "Those New York ones I guess."  
  
"None of your business," she said lowly, stuffing her hands into her blazer pockets.  
  
"I knew I was right. The look on your face." She gave him the iciest stare. "You love me really."  
  
"Uh… no." She carried on, but he kept persisting to follow.  
  
"Heard some strange stuff down my way about those murders. The demons are kind of edgy. Hearing about, well… Toshin and all…" Her hand slapped over his mouth, clamping down hard. His words of protest were muffled.  
  
"Toshin…" Her voice was a whisper. "What do you know?"  
  
He pulled her hand back. "That it's one dangerous asshole." He gave her an inquiring look. "You're not… leading into an investigation behind it are you?"  
  
"Would it be your business if I was?" She snapped.  
  
He began to look worried, which suddenly took her back. "You've got to be careful. Toshin is a fucker to take down, well, so I've heard…"  
  
"Where… Where have you heard?" She asked, stopping them along a corner stretch of street, near a closed off door and porch.  
  
"Got told about Toshin when I was little demon. My Pa always told me about the powerful demons. Always got me striving towards power."  
  
She rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Why am I not surprised…"  
  
"Seriously though, you've got to be careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little ass." He gave her an admiring look towards her behind.  
  
She pushed him back. "You're only got your own ass to worry about buster, because I'll park my foot straight up it if you keep following me around." She turned abruptly and trotted off into the crowd that was scooting out across the big road.  
  
Paul sighed, watching her go. "Women…"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And that was Chapter 2 - The Chapter with a wad load of information in. *Wipes forehead* BTW, I know Wang Jinrei isn't a Tekken 3 character, but I just needed him in there anyway. Okay, look out for the next chapter soon! 


	4. Chapter 3

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
A/N: A little bit of religious usage in this chapter. (Religious issues will pop in and out of this story like crazy - I hope nobody takes offense)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Is the place secured?" Lei asked into his radio.  
  
"We have secured the building and the close area, sir," came the response from one of his unit.  
  
Lei sighed with relief. "Good, we'll move in now. Over and out." He cut the link and placed the radio back on his belt, turning to the group surrounding his car. "Alright, we think we have our suspected murderer within the building. Whatever it is, we're going to bring it out. Okay, Matheson and Fury, take the back entrance. Peterson and Vaughn, the East Side. Gail and Fung, the West Side and finally, Williams and Cooper, you take the main doors. Everyone else, spread out and cover the area. Move out!"  
  
The building in question was an old run down tower of offices, unused for the best part of eight years. All the links and materials they had picked up quickly in their tracking game had lead them across New York to this one particular building. Whatever it was that was in on this murder case was in there and the IPD were going to find out what it was.  
  
Looking at it there ahead of them, few dared to go in with the fear of what had happened to the other victims. It didn't help that the darkness gave the sight no justice. Much more creepy then imaginable.  
  
The group disbanded quickly, and Anna, along with a young woman of her age, Kimberly Cooper were running armed towards the main entrance.  
  
"Cover me," Anna said, seeing a simple nod from her comrade as they took to the doors.  
  
Back hitting the side of the doorframe, she took a second's pause with Kimberly playing armed guard before bursting in, crouching low with her gun drawn, scouting this new territory.  
  
The lobby was dark, dusty and very much a mess. Tables and chairs were stacked very unprofessionally around and the main receptionist's desk was covered in boxes with yellowing paper and old office equipment inside. When the government had said a quick clear out, they'd meant it very forcefully. Deemed an unfit working environment, it seemed now it was a definite reflection, though most of this had come to a quick clear out and the evil thing called time.   
  
The air was stale and warm. The central heating was humming a gentle tick and the water pipes, now exposed by broken boards, groaned now and again, the joints ready to collapse from rust.  
  
"Who killed the party?" Kimberly muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Corporate assholes," Anna replied, hearing Kimberly snort with agreement behind her. "Keep your wits about you. Things aren't what they seem."  
  
The pair took across the lobby; behind them, the faint glow of torches peered in through the glass of the windows, dancing patterns eerily across the walls. Anna ignored it and pushed open a creaky door to a stairwell. Most likely the lift was out of order, and in this case, a very unwise choice.  
  
The stairs took off into two parts; one set was from lower levels - maybe storerooms or a basement, and the stairs leading up would go to each level of the offices. The doors opened from below, and both women looked down, squinting at the torchlight.  
  
"It's okay," came a voice behind a mask.  
  
Anna nodded and turned to Kimberly. "Up we go."  
  
The two bolted up the stairs, carefully stopping at each intersection to peer in throw the main doors to another level, which in most cases had been seen to or were already been occupied by searchers of their cause. Anna was getting disgruntled. Nobody had found anything yet.  
  
They came up to the second from top level and were met by Matheson and Fury, whom had come through a fire escape at the level after following up the side of the building, checking in.  
  
"Nobody has searched the top floor," Bryan Fury said smirking darkly, which was so trademark to him. "Would you ladies like to do the honours?"  
  
Anna grinned and checked the magazin of her gun. "I haven't seen any action this evening. Hell, I don't mind. I'm not afraid of the dark."  
  
Kimberly boldly turned. "Come on then, Anna. The guys can watch the stairs and wait for the news from the others."  
  
"You can play our radio boys." Anna winked at Bryan and took off after her partner, who was already bounding up the steps like no tomorrow.  
  
Each clamour of their heels against the step seemed to echo louder as they reached the top floor. Anna stopped at the large stained oak doors, turned towards her friend and began inwardly praying for them both before pushing open their entrance inside.  
  
The corridor was long and dark, even more so then the lobby. There were few obstacles, but most of the doors were sealed off or had heavy junk pressed a head of them.  
  
"Just down here," Kimberly directed. "A large compartment of offices."  
  
Anna followed, taking to one side of the blue double doors in the central part of the corridor. She and Kimberly pushed and opened the doors wide, peering in, guns poised in front of them.  
  
They were greeted by cold wind through open windows. High-rise lights from the outside lighted this open office area, setting the place in a cool white glow, like a pretend moon positioned on the Earth. Papers swept across onto the floor from their desks, and anything loose and flimsy moved from its position to another. The blinds at the large windows swung half-broken, chiming slightly with the wind.  
  
"I don't like this," Anna admitted, taking to the left side of the office, following down each desk, left abandoned after so long.  
  
"It shouldn't be like this," Kimberly said. "Everything would be sealed. Someone has to have been here."  
  
"It sure as hell wasn't squatters…" Anna leaned down to rummage through piles and piles of papers that had found home near a corner. Nothing seemed to catch her eye particularly, but strangely enough, she came across a woman's button up jacket and a pair of leather trousers.  
  
"Odd…" Anna mumbled to herself. She blinked when she noticed that some of the paper had signs of reddened dots on them. And it definitely hadn't have been red ink.  
  
"Hey… have you noticed the walls?" Kimberly's voice pulled Anna from thought. She looked up towards the white washed plaster and frowned. For the first time, she began to notice what looked like green tinted slime. When she first entered, she would have passed it off as a leak from the pipes in the ceiling - though, she hadn't been interested to see on her first entrance; only looking out for signs of life. But now she really saw it…  
  
Her mind paused. Her breath caught in her throat, as a little crackle of electricity seemed to build in her blood. Like a thousand and one senses coming to life, she felt a demonic presence - an evil with a power that could never be matched. A right then and there, they were in danger. It's attack was suddenly coming at them.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Anna yelled and threw herself down to the ground, covering her head.  
  
The room lit up in green as whips of tinted light lashed like electrical knifes surging across the room. Kimberly had been too late to react as she turned straight into the attack. She couldn't even scream as she was overcome by this power that tore her insides to ribbons, lashing her skin into red ribbons. Her last breath was sucked painfully from her throat and she collapsed, lifeless.  
  
Anna stayed down, gritting her teeth as she felt the attack whip overhead and crashed with a loud clang against the opposite wall, creating smouldering streaks of black on the white. She reacted quickly, knowing still of the presence with her and rolled up from the ground, keeping her a desk within diving distance and pointed her gun at the newly appeared perpetrator.  
  
Her eyes didn't even grace her fallen comrade as she came face to face across the room from this new opponent. All stopped in a loop as her face paled, jaw slackening in shock. She gripped her gun tight, the knuckles beginning to turn white.  
  
"No…" She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
The enemy was in that guise of a woman. As Wang Jinrei has said, Toshin could possess anyone, and had done so in his quest to gain power. The woman had blonde hair, loosely tied back from her pallid, blank face, that scarily sported two unearthly green eyes. Her body was covered with a thin material, tied tightly around a bitterly naked form with strings. The very thin, nearly see through outfit fluttered with the wind, tickling the nearly dead coloured skin. The woman cracked a smile, feeling every emotion ride of Anna, knowing why she was in shock…  
  
Anna's mouth began to move, seeping a whisper from her lips. "Nina…"  
  
She was suddenly driven into a flashback - memories flooding her vision. Games in her long, lively back garden, crying within the four walls of their home. The bulk of the memories included their sisterly spats, with hateful words that could have burnt the tongue out of a virgin's mouth. Though they had fought, they had been willing to look out for each other, and they had spent most of their lives together. Hate had always been based on who was going to be the top sister; this hate she was getting from within this woman was of powers and mind beyond anything of family.  
  
'I'd never wanted to fight… but I had to stand up for myself…' Anna thought, finally resurfacing herself back to reality, to see the evilly grinning Toshin standing ahead of her. She stood carefully, gun at the ready. "Nina… or should I say, Toshin…"  
  
Toshin chuckled, Nina's voice there but most obviously intertwined with an echoing, deep mix from that of the demonic monster in control. "So, you're not so naïve."  
  
"I-I don't understand…" Anna controlled her shaky hands, gulping down slightly. "Nina, why are you doing this?"  
  
"She has nothing to do with this," Toshin answered. "She is merely a vessel whom easily could be taken with her mind and will."  
  
"But why? Why do you need her?" Anna inquired angrily.  
  
"For my quest," It said.  
  
"Quest… your murder rampage?"  
  
Toshin laughed long and loud, the sound reverberating off the walls with a backwash of carnal intent for death.  
  
"Is it?" Anna asked lowly.  
  
Toshin calmed the laugh, still smiling with Nina's beautiful full lips. "Yes, you could say that. And I've admitted to your little murders. I have placed death upon the bodies of many, and I am now fuelled by their emotional cries and their powerful essence that was of once mind and life. They exist within me now…"  
  
"What is your quest? Why are you killing these people?" Anna questioned; staying rooted on the spot. She couldn't exactly go in for an attack, not with the power she was feeling, and besides, this was partly Nina standing in front of her. Well, her body anyway.  
  
"You know nothing mere mortal…" Toshin brushed the long hairs from Nina's face and began to slowly pace across in front of the front glass as it continued to speak. "The key to all power that derives within this plane is that of the human soul. The more souls I accumulate, the more powerful I become. But, I have come to realise on this quest that my possession of powers that do not seem to exceed much beyond a point has put limitations on my evolution. But there is another way…" Toshin turned. "… And I have struck up a new quest. I search for that of 'The Red Eye'."  
  
Anna blinked with uncertainty. "'The Red Eye'?"  
  
"Yes… 'The Red Eye'…" Toshin turned away again, uncaring of the gun that was pointing at the body it had taken. "It is a jewel that contains a dark power that can call a power thousands of times greater then any soul… though it does itself lie within the soul of one alone… that being of a demon. And I will hunt it out, and nothing will stand in my way."  
  
"You'd kill your own kind for power?" Anna was horrified.  
  
"Human's have done it for so long, it's not like I wouldn't be doing something that your race wouldn't have done…" Toshin antagonised.  
  
Anna aimed the gun more accurately in line with Toshin Nina's head, though she really was too nervous to fire; knowing whose life was on the line. "I can't let you kill anymore."  
  
"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Toshin asked, breaking out laughing again.  
  
"I can but try," Anna challenged.  
  
Toshin stopped laughing, thought and hissed angrily. "You're ignorance will be your end, Anna Williams… sister."  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that…"  
  
Toshin roared uncaring, a green lightning crackling around Nina's body. She was shocked as the contained creature leap at lightning speed at the young woman. She side rolled away from the rampaging power strike that pretty much dug a hole into the floor where she'd been.  
  
She rolled up, clasping her hands in prayer, the cross she kept around her neck in her closed hands.  
  
Anna had always believed in some form of religion. When she'd been a child, her mother had taken her to church, though she'd been very much opposed to it. After her mother's death, she decided to allow God to be her guidance. With this business, you needed to have faith to encase you away from the demonic evil. Without it, your spirit could be easily corrupted.  
  
Toshin turned and let out an almighty hiss, hearing Anna's silent prayers giving herself a protective shield.  
  
"No dark force can break down the walls of God's protection." Anna murmured, breaking prayer for just a moment, giving Toshin cold eyes.  
  
The demonic being backed off. "Your God can't protect you forever. Once I gain the power I need, nothing will save you or your pathetic race."  
  
Anna growled under her breath, standing up again, her gun suddenly back in her grasp. "I will stop you, you can be sure of it. With all my faith and wisdom, you'll never become powerful!"  
  
Toshin backed away, lips curling into a cruel smile. "Don't stand in my way or I will take pleasure in killing you."  
  
Anna barely had time to react, as the lithe body of Nina was suddenly turning and diving out the window. Toshin enveloped that body with a powerful green light, thrusting the power back against the building as it took off into the night. The power shock began to shake the foundations and Anna could feel the room around her begin to absorb in this unstable energy. It was going to collapse.  
  
She turned and ran from the room, taking off down the corridor.  
  
When she burst into the stairwell, it was then she could feel the whole place shaking. She leant over the banister, seeing Bryan and Matheson on the next landing.  
  
"RADIO EVERYONE! TELL THEM TO GET OUT NOW!" Anna screamed, taking to the stairs two at a time.  
  
Each shaking step could have knocked anybody of their feet, but right then, everyone needed to get out and every stumbling stride was a step closer. Fuelled by an endless supply of adrenaline, Anna was soon back down in the lobby, ceiling panels falling. Tables and chairs were dropping from their piles and she was forced to leap them as they fell into her path. She was glad to see Matheson and Bryan already outside.   
  
She was the last.   
  
It was then the ceiling above her crumbled as she reached the door.  
  
She gasped reaching out, throwing her body out into the night.   
  
She was also very thankful to feel arms grab around at her, catching her as they pretty much crashed down to the gritty concrete ground. She stared down at her superior, Lei Wulong with surprise, but he was too busy getting up and hauling her to her feet.  
  
"Come on!" He said, pulling her away from the collapsing building.  
  
Neither didn't stop running until they got to the safe distance on the cars, turning to watch bits of bricks, support beams and glass crash around. The rise of dust billowed as the sturdy structure gave up and it collapsed in on itself, inflicting a dusty cloud on the area.  
  
Anna leaned on the bonnet of her own car, panting and wafting any dust from her face as it started to float around her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Forest asked, coming to her side with firm hands on her shoulders.  
  
She nodded, catching her breath. "I will be, give me a minute." She looked back up to the place that was formerly a building. She still couldn't believe whom Toshin had under his control.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Lei asked out loud.  
  
Anna spoke up. "Toshin happened, sir."  
  
"Toshin?" Lei suddenly put his face in his hands, realising what she meant. "Oh God…"  
  
"It's a long story…" Anna said softly.  
  
"Where's Kimberly?" Forest asked.  
  
"She's dead," Anna informed him. "She got fried by Toshin's little warning blast to start with." Ignoring the horror on the face of her colleague, she turned back to her boss. "Sir, I have some important information for you. It' maybe a bit of a startling revelation for you and everyone else…"  
  
And so, she began to tell him everything of Toshin's identity and plan, realising inwardly that this situation was going to be a lot tougher then she first thought.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Anna has faced the enemy and now knows of Toshin's plans. She's going to have to face hell and high water to try and stop this evil creature. And what is of 'The Red Eye'? All things will come to light soon enough. More to come in Chapter 4. 


	5. Chapter 4

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Smitten watched her mistress's lazy movements on the bed, tilting her head in curiosity. It was so unusual for the small cat to see her owner in such a depressed state, not moving much, not giving her any fuss or attention, though, the little cat wasn't going to give up in trying on getting a good old petting. She leapt from her spot on the windowsill and ambled on over to the side of the bed, looking up with big eyes to Anna, whom half drooped on the edge, arm hanging down, swaying slightly. She mewed loudly, and Anna slowly turned her eyes to the cat and managed to smile.  
  
"Come on up," she said to her pet and the little cat knew she was being accepted and nuzzled her mistress's hand, then leapt up onto the bed beside her, curling up against her back, purring like mad.  
  
Anna used her other hand to slowly pet the head of her feline, while her other whiled away at resting neatly on top of her case file that was on the floor. It had been two nights ago since that incident involving Toshin and she was still shaking, mind still trying to work everything out - and especially, trying to accept what she saw.  
  
Nina, her own sister, possessed. A toy to a monster.  
  
Through her sister's body, murders had been committed. Brutal and cold, no ifs or buts about it. Though, how could it be her sister? Her sister wouldn't kill the innocent.  
  
"Scratch that, maybe she would…" Anna shifted slightly.  
  
Her sister was an assassin. They were murderers themselves, but she knew her sister would only take a case if a person truly deserved to die. Oh, and the money had to be good too.  
  
Her sister wasn't evil, just not lawfully good.  
  
In the end, Anna wondered why she cared so much. She and her sister had never got along. They'd always pledged to hurt each other without remorse and turn a blind eye to one and other. Anna didn't want to fight anymore, she just felt too busy with this life of hers to fight. She had hoped to give up the minute she stepped away from her old life at sixteen, and into this crazy world. Though, Nina was one to hold a grudge, even if she didn't attack her physically or directly.  
  
Recently had been quiet between the two… but now… this. Another wedge between the two.  
  
They had fought like cats and dogs in the past, but this was now, and it was time for a change. Anna knew that Nina would have never given up her body willingly. The blonde had loved her freedom. She needed to be helped, and Anna was the only one to do it.  
  
Anyone else would have seen Toshin and Nina dead, but if the latter could be saved and the other is dealt with accordingly, then maybe things could go right after all. Maybe then, the two could make their peace.  
  
"Just an age old question… Is trying to prove your caring going to cut the cheese?"  
  
Anna sat up with that notion, running a hand over her auburn locks. She groaned and stretched. She hated having to think about these emotional things, it always made her ache, her nerves burning so badly she thought she'd crack open.  
  
She'd not been in a great mental state for work, and Lei had allowed her these two days to relax. She promised him and herself that she'd at least look at the files once or twice during her time off, it was just she needed to be a friendly environment, where she could easily calm herself from the everyday stress that would have most likely been piled on top. Being in that hectic office was proof enough that standing there with this emotional baggage, she'd have broken down.  
  
She'd not been too happy when Paul had called her on the phone, being all worrisome and such. Though she knew he meant well, it was always another excuse for him to try and get a little closer to her, to try and prove a good side to the demons.  
  
She hated their kind. It was one of the main directives that flowed through every fibre of her body. They'd messed up her family - more so now.   
  
Anna just didn't want to think about anything, she just wanted to curl up into an endless vacuum of emptiness and just sleep. No dreams, no nightmares - just bliss.  
  
She checked the news on the television. Nothing interesting. It did go over a recap of the building explosion that had happened those few days ago - it had gone into linkage with the drains getting clogged down that area. Always something to moan about with these situations. Everyone was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
She turned off the TV and that was that. Lying back, she closed her eyes, feeling Smitten go to curl up in her lap.  
  
'If I try real hard, maybe I can have a good nights sleep tonight…' The phone suddenly began to ring. 'Shit…'  
  
She didn't want to move, every muscle refused to co-operate - or maybe she just couldn't be bothered, plain and simple. It most likely could have been Paul again, she assumed, but what if it was someone else? Could be too important to ignore.  
  
Smitten leapt off her as she jumped up, scurrying off into the hall to end the persistent ringing. She picked up the receiver, wishing to snap the retched invention in two.  
  
Composure was the key. "Hello?"  
  
"Anna, it's Lei."  
  
"Oh." She didn't know whether or not to cut the monotone voice; she was just too tired to do much really.  
  
"I need you in the office, now," he told her.  
  
She frowned and turned to look at the clock on the wall. "It's quarter to ten. You're still there!"  
  
"Yes, it's been a busy few days," he said. "Look, it's important for your case. You're in charge of it and I need you here within the hour."  
  
She sighed. "Alright, I'll be dressed and down there in a few. Bye." She hung up without waiting for an answer. She knew everything would be explained when she got there.  
  
***  
  
She was surprised to see Forest the minute she stepped off the elevator. He was arranging a few papers at his desk and turned around to greet her.  
  
"Was waiting for you," he said. "Got a call from Lei to come in and he told me you were coming."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. He picks the best times to call us into work. I better get paid overtime."  
  
He smirked. "Same here. Come on, let's see what the bossman wants."  
  
They crossed over the empty open offices and knocked upon their boss's door. There was an instant recognition call that permitted their entrance. The two stepped inside.  
  
Two dim wall lamps lit up the office, giving it somewhat of a dull, yet soft glow. Lei was sat behind his desk, looking tired and ruffled. He'd had a long day and neither decided they wanted to push their luck with him. Anna was going to be playing it serious with her boss for once in her life.  
  
"You called us in, sir," Anna said.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, and before you complain, it is very urgent."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," she countered softly. "Anyway, go on."  
  
"You have your files on Toshin with you?" Lei asked, and her saw her produce them and give him a 'yes'. "Good." He produced some more sheets and dropped them in front of Anna. "Here's the latest information. Eddy Gordo, our IPD specialist stationed in Japan has confirmed through his unit a positive sighting of Toshin in their area."  
  
"Japan!" Forest exclaimed.  
  
Anna picked up the sheets. "But that's impossible…" She paused and decided to go back on her words. "Actually, maybe not. Toshin is powerful, it can do anything it wants and I bet you all the money in China that Toshin could get to Japan within a short amount of time."  
  
"And it did," Lei said, pointing at the new files. "And it has killed again."  
  
"Shit…" Anna murmured.  
  
"Double shit…" Forest added.  
  
Lei slid two paper wallets towards the pair. Both looked at each other and down at those two paper pieces.  
  
"What are they?" Anna asked.  
  
"Plane tickets. Business class." Lei eyed the confused pair. "Destination Japan."  
  
"Oh God… you mean…" Forest dared to ask, not thrilled with what his boss was asking of them.  
  
"Your flight leaves tonight, in…" He checked his watch. "… Two hours. You'd better quickly grab some clothes and head to the airport. Anna has all the documentation's involved with this case, and more will be proved when you meet up with Eddy when you get there."  
  
Forest was disheartened. "But…"  
  
"I'll be happy to go," Anna cut him off, picking up the tickets. "I have to stop Toshin… and better yet, save my sister."  
  
"Don't do anything too risky, Anna," Lei warned. "I don't want you being flown back over here in a body bag."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, no body bags will be coming your way. In fact, I'm going to try and cut down the death toll while I'm there." She smiled and turned to Forest. "Buck it up. It's time to prove your worth."  
  
"Why me?" Forest whined in a small tone.  
  
***  
  
"All passengers for flight 627 to Tokyo, Japan, please go to boarding gate 15 immediately."  
  
Anna looked up at the speakers in which had just called their flight and she whistled behind her. "Come on Forest, hurry up with those bags, they need to be shipped out to the plane."  
  
Forest huffed and puffed with the many bags behind her. "Why am I carrying your luggage again?"  
  
"Because you're a gentlemen," she said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Makes you wonder if it's worth it!" He strained, managing to just about keep his balance. "What have you got in here? Lead weights?"  
  
"The base essentials. I packed lightly," she said, directing him to the luggage checkpoint.  
  
"If this is packing light, I dread to think what heavy is!"  
  
"You're just weak," she said, sticking her tongue out like a six-year-old.  
  
"My dad never had to work this hard to gain his respect," Forest seethed.  
  
Anna countered. "Uh, I think he did just as much. You're just a whiner compared to him."  
  
Forest wanted to say something, going red in the face, but she wasn't going to listen to come.  
  
She rolled her eyes in the most exaggerating way. "Quit complaining anyway and get that luggage through, otherwise we'll miss out plane!"  
  
He groaned. "Yes your royal majesty."  
  
She folded her arms and tapped her heeled foot heavily. "It's so hard to find good help these days."  
  
***  
  
Both were glad to sit down in their spacious seats; Forest even more so, finally getting to relax his arms.  
  
"Comfy?" Anna asked, her answer being that of a long, relaxing sigh. She smiled. "I thought so."  
  
"Now this is travelling in style," he said, stretching out his legs.  
  
They settled happily into their seats, half listening to the hostess run through the drills on how to use the safety equipment. They'd seen it all before anyway.  
  
Soon after that, they were in the air, on their way to Japan.  
  
Thankfully, there was no boring movie on the TV screen, as most of the passengers on board were more or less engrossed in quiet activities, or ready to settle to sleep, in which Anna was aiming to do herself. The faint hum of the engines was distant to her as she closed her eyes, ignoring Forest's scribbling pen as he filled in a crossword.  
  
It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. One minute she had been sitting in that soft chair of the aeroplane and the next minute she was sitting on the carpeting of a dark, shadowed room. It was one of those strange dreams where she knew she was dreaming. The whole place felt too surreal to her.  
  
She blinked and stood, feeling a little light-headed, taking in her spooky surroundings. It was a grey and black contrast that streamed in patterns over a bleak bedroom. The shapes were indescribable to her, nothing she could recognise with a keen eye. She stopped when she saw a mirror across the room, and stared with her mouth slightly agape. The glass reflected back the image of a young girl, dressed in a long flowery nightdress.  
  
That girl was she.  
  
"Me…" Her voice echoed with a sweet, childish sound around the room.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and in spilled a blinding yellow light. She covered her eyes quickly, trying to peer through her dainty fingers to the figure who now appeared in the doorway.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU BRAT!" Screeched a voice she well and truly recognised.  
  
Her sister's when she was a child.  
  
Nina stood there, long hair flowing behind her, dressed too in a pretty nightdress, though there was nothing pretty about the evil that was emitting from the girl.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay!" Nina spat, rushing blindly at her sister, a knife suddenly wielded from nowhere.  
  
Anna let out a scream and dived under the blow as the knife swiped at the air where she had been. She scrambled and made it out the door, heart racing like crazy.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" That high voice cried out behind her as she took to the grey twisted corridor.  
  
'It's just a dream, I can't die…' She told herself over and over, but the fear of death made her run. She wasn't going to be testing any theory to do with death.  
  
Though she was running as fast as she could, her legs felt like lead weights, dragging her body down. She was thrashing at the air, trying to gain some distance from her ever-gaining sister, who was laughing at her sadistically.  
  
It was then she noticed the green glow enveloping the girl's form.  
  
"Toshin!" Anna cried, trying ever more to get away, but it was futile, her body refusing to do as it was told. She was reaching out, trying to pull herself along with her hands.  
  
"Anna!" Another voice called to her, and her eyes went to the very end of the corridor, as a figure reached through the darkness towards her.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Mummy!" She reached out herself. "MUMMY! SAVE ME!"  
  
"She can't save you now!" Nina's voice had grown monstrously deeper, and now loomed right overhead.  
  
"ANNA!" Her mother cried, beginning to fade into the distance.  
  
"NO MUMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Anna screamed in desperation, hands trying to reach out to the fading woman. "NO!"  
  
It was then that Nina brought down the knife over her.  
  
Anna woke up.  
  
Forest jumped as her heard Anna make a sharp yelp and sit up straight forward and caught rigid by the safety belt.  
  
She looked around her frantically, only just grasping in the plane setting again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Forest slowly asked, and he watched Anna sigh and turn rather glassy eyes to him.  
  
"Yeah… it was just a dream…" She said, sitting back limply.  
  
He decided not to press on and went back to reading again. Hours had passed since Anna had fallen asleep and he'd finished doing every crossword in the mean time. He'd not wanted to sleep at all with all this burdening stress put down on top of him.  
  
Anna checked her watched and looked out the open shutter of their window. It was light, surprisingly. Well, they had skipped through a few time zones. It was definitely disorientating, that was for sure.  
  
She rubbed her tired face and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Her emotions were being taken to the borderline and back. It was going to be a tough case on her and she knew it.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so begins the emotional termoil that is going to ensue for the rest of this fan fiction. Hope you can keep up with me here! Until next time... 


	6. Chapter 5

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So, what's the scoop with IPD Japan?"  
  
Forest looked up from the long report to Anna, whom was half sprawled out across one her hotel room bed, the mass wad of printed materials scattered around her and on the floor accordingly.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well, what they've come back with on these latest murder cases, even though they are few, have been randomly spaced all over Tokyo. No close proximity murders, and all the victims have been verified as demons. They've tried to follow that strange water trail we had last time but I think Toshin is covering up its tracks. Being more careful this time around."  
  
"It would appear. As my mother used to say when I was very little, mistakes are the key to knowledge. I think she meant that you learn from whatever mistake you make." Anna said.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I would think so."  
  
"Toshin said it was after the 'Red Eye', and it lies within a demon's soul, so it's out on the hunt for it." Anna slammed her fist down. "But we wouldn't know where to start or know what we are exactly looking for. I can sense demon's, but I wouldn't know if I'm sensing some other thing about them unless it was plainly obvious."  
  
"You'd be looking for something red." Anna gave Forest a narrow look as he just smiled on.  
  
"Nothing is ever THAT simple."  
  
"Well, I'm just assuming…"  
  
"Assumption is the mother of all screw ups," Anna informed him and flicked over more of their worksheets.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, staring countless times over everything they had got. Breaking the silence, Forest spoke up tiredly.  
  
"We've been over everything. Are we any closer to a lead?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes, honestly."  
  
She sighed. "No."  
  
Forest slammed down his folder. "This sucks."  
  
"I know it does, but we can't give up. There has to be something that could give us a clue to its whereabouts, and maybe, to whom it might next strike."  
  
Forest stood up, partly frustrated. "It's one in a million that we'll figure that out!"  
  
"Calm down," she said. "At least I'm thinking of a plan instead of throwing a sissy fit."  
  
Forest slumped back into his seat. "Am not!"  
  
Anna grinned. "Oh come on big boy, buck it up! We've got lots of work to do. We have to stay at least a little focused on the job."  
  
Forest sighed. "I can but try."  
  
"That's the spirit," she pushed, rolling off the bed. "What we have mainly is that Toshin has figured its search is for a demon in Tokyo. We at least have our location."  
  
"What if it kills outside Tokyo?" Forest asked.  
  
"Then we're screwed," she said and gathered up her work.  
  
"Anything else?" He inquired.  
  
"Uh… I'll get back to you on that one," she told him, putting away her folder.  
  
He slapped his hands over his face. "Just great."  
  
"You're not helping," Anna warned him in a low tone. "You're being so simple minded about this whole thing. It may not be easy, but there is something there that'll reveal itself soon enough. Once there is an opening, one tiny mistake made on Toshin's part, then we'll have it."  
  
"So, we have to wait for someone else to die, is that it?" Forest snapped.  
  
Anna inwardly winced, but kept on a face of sheer irritability. "I don't know. Whatever happens. I hope not to sacrifice anyone else… demon or not." She almost spat acid with thinking about saving the demons. With her morality, it felt just that tad bit wrong. She hated them after all.  
  
"It breaks me up inside thinking that some innocent person could become the next victim and we don't know what the heck we're doing. How are we going to find it, even stop the damn thing!" Forest was snappy. He was now up and by the window, the chair he'd been sat in backwards on the floor.  
  
Anna grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. "I can't think while I'm listening to you bitch like this."  
  
"I'm being realistic!" He shouted out.  
  
"And it's down right depressing when I'm trying to come up with a solution," she growled and walked out, slamming the door.  
  
***  
  
Anna only just realised; she didn't like the alcohol in Japan. Did it taste different to the rest of the world? Well, the taste for it was most acquired. So many different types, and not just your average Guinness, as she usually liked. Being an Irish girl, it was understandable. She relayed her distaste of the rice wine she'd ordered in fluent Japanese, but all she got back was either 'It's good stuff' or 'You have no taste'. In the end, she gave up and left the little bar she'd been sat in for the last hour or so. She'd not been keeping up with the time, as she was in no hurry of getting back to Forest.  
  
They'd wasted the first day in getting to Japan on arguing over the evidence. They'd got nowhere fast and obviously, tension had been running high with Mr. Law. These things effected him more then they did with her. Since this was a demon life or death situation, she didn't know whether to pull herself from the numb of hatred for their race to actually give a damn. But she was suppose to be solving a case, and that should would, whomever was targeted.  
  
After wandering around the streets aimlessly, buying time with the excuse of getting herself some fresh air, she decided it was time to go back to the hotel. Humming to herself, she retraced her steps and headed back along the small, quietening streets, as the darkness began to take effect over the world.  
  
Her mind had been so far up in the clouds, that she was too little too late to sense the demon that grabbed her arm and dragged her into a back alley. Luckily, she was stable on her feet and pulled away, twisting around into a defensive stance against her foe.  
  
"What do you want?" She hissed at the shadowy stranger ahead of her.  
  
"I come with a warning Anna Williams…" The voice rumbled as the figure stepped towards her. The demon looked normal enough, but the eyes glowed an eerie green. There was a lot of power behind those eyes, too much for this kind of demon she sensed.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked.  
  
"My lord Toshin knows you…" He informed her darkly.  
  
'A slave demon… now I get it…' She thought, stepping back. "A warning you say? What warning?"  
  
"Stay out of my lord's way. Toshin will make many others pay dearly if you get involved…" He warned.  
  
"Oh, a threat… you think that will stop me?" Anna growled.  
  
"You're making a mistake to ignore this warning," the enslaved demon said.  
  
"Oh, I'll take my chances. I'm not going to stop until I find and defeat Toshin, to save everybody!" She told him boldly.  
  
"Toshin knew you'd be insistent. Hmm, but I know I can be very persuasive," he spat, lunging at her.  
  
She ducked as he leapt over her and she instantly dodged forward, putting some distance between them. She rolled up, bringing up and arm to block as he was quickly on top of her again. His weight was enough to unbalance her when he smashed into her, but she took the chance to hook his arm and switch positions, making him stumble down onto his hands and knees.  
  
Those glowing green eyes snapped a lock on hers, narrowing with fury. This was one annoying game she seemed to be playing with him and he didn't like it. He roared and leapt at her again. She stayed prepared…  
  
… That was, until a gunshot sounded and her instincts told her to hit the dirt. The echo lingered as she waited for any more bullets to head their way. She peeked up from her place on the ground to see the demon froze, choking loudly. She shifted backwards, now in a low stance, watching the demon. Her face turned to that of surprise as the demon crumpled, first dropping to his knees, her eyes in line with the nice gapping bullet hole in his neck. With one last gargled cry, he fell forward, twitched a few times then lay still.  
  
She jumped slightly when she noticed the barrel of a gun just down the alley, now aimed on her. She froze up, waiting to be shot. But the gun barrel lowered much to her relief.  
  
The man behind the gun was highlighted under a shoddy light on the side-wall at the head of the alley. He was young, maybe just younger then her and as thin as a rake. Even though a large, dull brown coat covered him, she could tell there was a hefty bit of muscle to his form. He had a cocky smile on his face and brushed a hand over his loose hanging fiery red hair, though, it could have been described as orange too.  
  
He walked towards her, the spurs on his boots clinking on the concrete. "Demons are bastards, you need to be careful when you go out at night."  
  
She stood, brushing herself down. "I know that for sure."  
  
"I might have guessed. Didn't look like you were going to be the running and screaming type."  
  
She was glad that he at least wasn't making her feel weak or stupid, at least acknowledging her to an independent woman. She looked him over. He wasn't bad looking, and didn't look half-bad in a pair of chaps too. He was a very cowboy like figure.  
  
"I have to ask, when did it become normal for happy go lucky Korean kids to carry around firearms in Japan?" She asked him, smiling sweetly.  
  
He looked quite offended. "Excuse me! Kid! I'll have you know that nineteen is above the borderline age for child!"  
  
"Do excuse me," she said. "I'm not perfect with guessing ages of people I've just met. So, what's with the gun?"  
  
"You can never be too careful," he told her, slipping his gun into a holster on his belt.  
  
"Oh? You always in danger?"  
  
He snorted. "You could say that…"  
  
"I would carry my gun, but I thought I'd be only going out for a drink, not fighting for my life…"  
  
He looked intrigued. "Your job permit you to be armed?"  
  
"I'm with the IPD," she said proudly. "It comes with the work. All the dangerous stuff is expected. So, you see, I deal with demons on a regular basis."  
  
He gave her a rather condescending look. "Couldn't see a pretty girl like you being in the IPD."  
  
She'd be waiting for the downgrading since they'd first started talking. "Watch it, I'm a year older then you. And besides, girls can do just as much as the guys so no pulling any macho crap on me, I get it too much."  
  
"So sorry, don't have to deal with girls too much, unless I'm screwing them."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Lovely…"  
  
He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm a lone gun. Freelance bounty hunter at your service. You pay me to kill a rogue demon, and I'll seal the contract in record time."  
  
"You're the kind of people we're told to look out for," Anna said sharply. "You realise your side of things is illegal compared to mine?"  
  
"Of course, that's why I do it," he said, not deterred in the least by her tone.  
  
She sighed. "Typical head-cases. Well, don't go doing anything stupid around this area right now or I might have to turn you in. I'm on a case, and the importance of life and death is on the line right now."  
  
"Oh… I see…" He grinned. "Wouldn't happen to be Toshin would it?"  
  
That surprised her. "What! How'd you…" She paused and composed herself. "What do you know about Toshin?"  
  
He laughed again. "Oh, I've been hired to see Toshin six feet under. A guy back in America went down to this thing, took them a while to get the leads they wanted to the murderer. Lots of demonic investigation was done when they found out it wasn't a just your average person behind it. This guy was a big name. His family wants Toshin dead. I'm the man for the job."  
  
She just stared at him, quite mortified that information could pass along within circles. It must have taken them a while to find out about Toshin though. Anna wasn't too pleased with this revelation. "I can't let you kill Toshin."  
  
His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said…"  
  
"I heard what you said." He stepped in towards her. "And when did the IPD start protecting the demon scum?"  
  
"I'm not protecting Toshin, I just can't let you go straight out and kill it," she said.  
  
"Oh? For the fact you want to make an arrest?" He jeered.  
  
"Not likely, I want the asshole dead… but it can't be straight up and killed because it's possessing my sister," she seethed.  
  
He stopped there, thought and just gave her a cocky look, one that wasn't exactly friendly. "Well, too bad. Toshin has to die, and it doesn't matter whose in the way because one way or another, I'm making the bastard worm food."  
  
"You'll have to shoot through me then," she said determinedly.  
  
"I'll blast you and everyone else. It doesn't matter to me. Might be fun." He chuckled and gave her a mock salute. "See you later sweetheart. Would be a shame to have to blow you away. You're just too pretty to ignore. Well, good luck!"  
  
He turned away and abandoned her in the alley. She was frozen there with anger at this attitude he adopted against her. Finally, she shook her head and ran after him.  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE!" She cried. "YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!"  
  
She stepped out onto the street where he'd gone, but only to find that he was nowhere in sight. She swore loudly, stomping her foot.  
  
***  
  
Thirty six hours later…  
  
Eddy Gordo sat on the wall facing in to the open yard at the front of a few apartments. He checked his watch and kept an eye on the milling population of police, ambulance and anyone else who had a badge of importance. The area was cut off to the public, as just a few hours ago, it was discovered to be the seen of a murder. Another of the long string of murders under the Toshin case.  
  
It was coming close to midday, and Eddy was hot and bothered. He hadn't managed to catch breakfast because of being called out. He and his team were there first to help with accessing the situation, and of course, an hour ago he'd called Anna and Forest to hurry and move out. Where the hell were they?  
  
It was just with this thought that he noticed a rental car pull up and he jumped off the wall. Anna and Forest both in turn stepped from the car.  
  
"Where have you been?" Eddy questioned angrily.  
  
"Traffic in Tokyo is evil," Anna said with annoyance. "You want us to get here quicker, tell the population in the city to walk to work!"  
  
He let it go and turned to Forest. "You brought all the files and stuff?"  
  
"From what we have so far, yes, we did," he answered.  
  
Eddy nodded and they all walked towards the seen.  
  
Anna noticed people were gathered behind the police tape, wanting to get a look in on this new murder scene. Residents and pedestrians alike had gathered as if it were a social meet.  
  
"HEY! Move along!" Anna shouted out, grabbing their attention as she came through the crowd. "This isn't a free peep show! Someone has died here! Be a little respectful!"  
  
The throng began to disband, quite insulted by the break up insisted by the Irish woman. She ignored there grumbling as they left the scene, grabbing at the police tape and lifting it up so she could climb under.  
  
One of the police officers began to hum the funeral march, filling in some background noise.  
  
Forest shook his head. "As if this is the time for that…"  
  
Anna turned to that officer. "If you seriously want your ass kicking, keep that up."  
  
He cringed, bowing slightly. "Sorry."  
  
"Idiot…" She mumbled and moved along, coming to the main area of where the victim lay. There were police photographers, forensic teams and many different IPD scientists around the shrouded scene. A photographer replaced the blanket after finishing taking pictures and moved with his group back to their big van to start the developing process.  
  
Anna finally came to stand by the big white sheet. Eddy leant down, looked between his two comrades and pulled the sheet back slightly to reveal a face. Forest turned away, feeling quite distraught by this.  
  
It wasn't anything truly bloody or messy, just the fact a horrified, lifeless face stared blankly up towards them. The dead woman's mouth hung agape in a permanent soundless scream, her skin stark white in contrast of the horror she'd seen.  
  
"Her name was Ashitaba Kumoi," Eddy told them.  
  
"Did you have to put a name to the face," Forest said, his voice weak.  
  
Eddy ignored him. "A thirty year old mother of one. She was a demon living in these apartments here. She lived just like everyone else, just gifted with the demon traits. Maybe even could have been classed as a half breed."  
  
"So, she still ended up dead. Another demon target," Anna said solemnly.  
  
"Yes, true," he said, and flipped the sheet back over, standing up. "We looked for the particular things that you originally mentioned. That whole test for that water substance came up negative. All other substances were untraceable."  
  
"But there are other things then?" Anna said, turning away from the white sheet with an involuntary shudder.  
  
"Yes, but they just could be things the woman had picked up when walking around. Dust and what not. We're doing our best to find where some of the substances could come from. It's looking quite bleak. Just average dirt."  
  
"THAT average dirt could come from a place that Toshin is hiding," Anna snapped. "Don't overlook it."  
  
"We're not planning to." He looked back towards the sheet. "Besides that, nothing else came up."  
  
Anna sighed and flicked out her phone. She dialled for the long distance call back to the IPD headquarters in New York.  
  
"Hello?" Lei answered.  
  
"It's me," she said, walking away from the scene with Forest in close pursuit.  
  
"What have you to report?"  
  
She sighed. "Small dirt samples and other substances have been picked up, but it looks like they could be anything but what we want."  
  
Lei gave a sigh of his own. "Anything else that could be an essential link to Toshin?"  
  
"Not a microscopic dabble of spit…" She looked back, shaking her head. "Just nothing. It's been playing it safe."  
  
"If you have anything else to report, call back," he told her.  
  
"Right, later." She hung up, looking to Forest with a shrug.  
  
There was a disturbance coming from outside the walls of the apartment main yard that grabbed their attention, and just like everyone else who wasn't bogged down with investigative work, they were walking over to see what was going on.  
  
A sleek black limo had pulled up and a group of security surrounded a figure that now stepped out.  
  
"Governor Heihachi Mishima," Eddy said as he came to stand by Anna and Forest. "Why does he need to be here?"  
  
"You going to find out?" Anna asked him. "You are in charge on the scene."  
  
Eddy looked rather tired by the whole situation. "Well, nobody else is, so I'd better." He left the pair, who decided to keep in close contact anyway and he made his way towards the ageing Governor, whom was one of the many who ran the large council in Tokyo.  
  
"What brings you here, sir?" Eddy asked as he came in contact with the man. "I'm Eddy Gordo, IPD Japan; I'm in charge on this scene. Can I be of help to you?"  
  
The old man looked past him, resting on a very decorative cane. He looked proud and stern, standing ignoring the mass that was forming around him.  
  
"I came to see this murder scene. There has been many in the Tokyo area and it is becoming quite disturbing to the citizens, myself and the leading council," he said regally.  
  
"We're doing our best, sir," Eddy said.  
  
Heihachi held up a hand. "This murder situation has only been going on a few days, but many people have been murdered without cause or explanation. It seems to have shifted from the big case in New York to here in Tokyo, Japan. I'd really like to know what is going on?"  
  
"The information regarding the case cannot be given out, sir, I'm sorry," Eddy informed him.  
  
Heihachi gave a long drawn out sigh. "Then I will leave a warning with you and the IPD. If you don't wrap up this case soon then I'll be forced to pick my own elite team to be dealing with this. That way, the council will have full control of the situation."  
  
"But sir, you don't have the…"  
  
"You've been warned!" Heihachi's voice rose over Eddy's. He turned back to his limo. "Good day to you."  
  
The old man stepped back into his car. Eddy wasn't planning to back down just yet.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing," the Brazilian said sternly. "Kicking us off the case will just be giving more time and effort for the murderer to go around causing more deaths!"  
  
The window rolled down, the Governor looking out without the slightest bit of care. "The public will be safer in our hands. Now, if you'll be so kind to clean up this mess, maybe people can actually walk around here without feeling too ill. Goodbye."  
  
The limo pulled away quite sharply. Eddy stood there, going red in the face.  
  
"The old geezer doesn't understand what the hell he's doing. He wouldn't know where to start," Forest said.  
  
Anna just stood quietly. Her mind was contemplating action. They had even less time then before now. She hoped that she could stop Toshin before they were torn off the case.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The clock is ticking. Anna and the crew and very little time left, and to top it off, a myseterious Korean bountry hunter is out for Toshin's blood. (Like we don't know who that is!) Hope to have more for you soon! 


	7. Chapter 6

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Billowing smoke and high rising flames seemed to burst from the endless black, cracking the darkness of a world that dared to breathe life. The only living thing there was a young man, who stood within the centre of this blank world, trying to guard himself from the thousands of hands formed from a mysteriously blooming fog. A voice cursed and raged, hissed in a foreign call out towards him. It was begging to be heard, echoing an eternal cry of hatred and malice. He couldn't stand it any longer, his hands covering his ears. He collapsed to his knees under the pressure that seemed to collapse over him from the stifling air. It was as if he was being crushed and someone was over him, ready to strike a final blow…  
  
He cried out, lurching and the darkness burst into a new realm. The realm of reality.  
  
Jin Kazama blinked, his eyes stinging as he felt the heavy pour of sweat seep over his eyelids. His hand quickly went to wipe the offending salty water, the touch of his boiling, clammy skin quite a shock to the system.  
  
It was that dream again. No, nightmare… Those vivid images and that voice… it was all so distant, but deep down somewhere, some part of him understood the meaning. Even so, he hated it. He hated waking up with his lungs burning, desperate to suck in the sweet cool oxygen around him. The torturous throbs of splitting a migraine would lock him in a tight hold and make his stomach turn, twisting it into tight knots that it made him close to throwing up. This had put him off going into school.  
  
"What can it all mean?" Jin mumbled to himself.   
  
He rubbed over his forehead, checking his temperature. Still slightly warm. It meant his fever hadn't fully subsided yet. It seemed these reoccurring dreams had something to do with his sudden illness, though he and others insisted that it was just to do with a bug that was going around. He didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't want to be bedridden just because of some stupid incoherent dream that wasn't suppose to be able to hurt him. It was depressing.  
  
Now that he was settled and his mind was in a state of calm, he could finally make out other voices around him, but these were nothing to worry about. It was the thoughts, feelings and open speech of the people around the large mansion he lived in.   
  
He was gifted with telepathy and a great psychic ability; this meant his was able to read minds and hear projected thoughts. Most of the time it was like having a TV permanently on inside his head and he hated it. In worse case scenarios, he'd be asleep and suddenly be overwhelmed by someone else's dream. He had enough problems with his own dreams as it was. His ability was either a gift or a curse, and most times, he opted it as the latter.  
  
He ignored the many voices, blocking them out while he thought about his dream. It had seemed to fade mostly from his mind, but he had latched on to the key things about darkness, voices and hell's fire. What could it all mean?  
  
He was frustrated as he felt things slip away from him. He sighed, finally giving up and shifted to reach the remote on his bedside table, sitting back as he turned on the TV. He decided it was best to keep up with the rest of the world, even though he was sick in bed. The TV set lit up with the latest news report; yet another murder.  
  
Reporter Naoko Miyazaki greeted the viewers to fill them in on the case.  
  
"Local Tokyo resident Ashitaba Kumoi is the latest victim of the murders that have swept across Japan in the last few days. Believed to be connected with the New York murders from across the waters, police and the supernatural investigative unit, IPD, have been rushed in on the case to try and intercept the murderer and known accomplices within this crime."  
  
Jin watched with intrigue. In these few days, he'd managed to catch a report or two outlining these freak murders that suddenly started from nowhere, with no one to blame for the crime. His mind was giving him mixed messages about the case, and it bugged him deeply. He wanted to help out. He felt he had something to say or do. His abilities could help them in numbers of ways. Of course, the downside at the moment was his sudden illness, which could make him unreliable. Though, ironically, he started feeling like this since the day the first murder report became official.  
  
Naoko turned towards a crowd of officers on the scene. "I will try and get a word in with one of the men on site. Excuse me? Please, can I ask you a few questions? Is there a chance I can get a statement for the public's knowledge?"  
  
The police seemed to push her aside without a care. She was nobody to them and they didn't have to answer to her. Naoko was fuming and decided to turn her attentions to a woman dressed in full red attire, whom looked to have been in on the scene as well.  
  
"Please, excuse me, you're an official on the scene, right? Please, a statement for the public. They have a right to have a little insight!"  
  
The auburn haired woman dressed in red turned with cold eyes to Naoko. Jin was quite taken in by this stern face. She was a powerful woman he could tell.  
  
"Most of the information is not for public divulgence," she told Naoko with a harsh tone. "There are just things that can't be said."  
  
"People want to feel safe! They want to know what to do to protect themselves!" Naoko fought back.  
  
The auburn haired woman was going to turn away, but stopped, bit her lip slightly and gave Naoko a condescending look before turning to the camera, pushing the reporter aside.  
  
"Nobody is safe, and you have to be extra cautious now more then ever. Anything can happen. Tighten your routines. Stay indoors when you can. At this present time, its best to try and carry on like normal, but keep yourselves off the streets, especially after dark. The best thing you can do now is pray. I will get to the bottom of this, and if the murderer thinks that they can get away with this, they'll have to face Anna Williams first. Now get this camera out of my face!"  
  
The shot went all over the place, finally settling on a rather disgruntled Naoko, who sighed and turned back to the camera. "Back to the studio."  
  
Jin knew there was more to the situation, he saw it in Anna's eyes, even though she had been a fair distance away, behind a camera. Nothing could hide behind those eyes forever. Certain people were being targeted, but Anna definitely showed a fear for everyone.  
  
He sighed, just wishing to know what was going on around him.  
  
There was a gentle knock at the door, snapping him back to the bustling, loud world he was trying to tune out.  
  
"Come in, Xiaoyu," he said softly, resting back as he could feel a major headache ready to attack.  
  
The Chinese girl peeked round the door with astonishment. "How'd you know it…" She stopped and chuckled, stepping fully inside. "… Should I even ask that?"  
  
"You're a loud girl, even when you're not speaking. You think aloud too much," he told her.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh with that high boisterous voice of hers, begging to be heard by the whole of Japan. Jin winced but said nothing.  
  
"Oh, you're so funny," she broke in to say through her hysterics.  
  
"Xiaoyu, have you been on the sugar again?" She went bright red. "I take that as a yes. No wonder your laughing like a mad woman. Please, slow down."  
  
"Okay," she said, plopping down on the bed, and with her, a horde of books. "Your homework."  
  
"Thank you for getting it for me." He valued of her services and she made it obvious that she was overbearing proud of herself for being able to help out. He looked down at the book cover. Looked like his math book. Not too much of a problem, he already knew most of the answers anyway. He was retaking his last year at high school because of pretty much falling behind in the last year due to severe illness; usually based on his psychic powers, which played up for him. This was why a nineteen-year-old such as himself was still attending school. He ran a hand over his hair and cringed at how sticky it was from sweat. His long bangs seemed to glisten at him to make a point. He knew he probably looked a mess, but thankfully, his companion didn't care.  
  
"I like helping out," Xiaoyu said happily. "I do my best for you, you know that!"  
  
It was his turn to laugh. "Like a little pixie, fetch and carry nurse!"  
  
She pouted playfully. "If you could put it like that!"  
  
"So, do you have homework of your own?" He asked her.  
  
She coughed. "Piles of it." She noticed his disapproving look and put her defence. "I'm so busy! It's such a pain when you hardly know anything about the Japanese culture and stuff. I'm such a newbie… mainly in history."  
  
Could she really be blamed? No, she hadn't long been in Japan since her grandfather shipped her out, no longer being able to take care of such an active girl. Her parents had been dead years and there were very few relatives that she knew or could get in contact with. Jin's grandfather, Governor Heihachi Mishima, had taken her in after talking to her grandfather, an old friend of his. And here she was now, a bubbly sixteen-year-old, undeterred by this whole new world to her, trying her best, though also, trying to slack off too.  
  
"Well, don't fall back. I know what that is like and I can tell you now, it isn't fun," he warned her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise I'll try to keep up!" She patted his shoulder reassuringly, though his face gave other impressions, picking at her quite boldly. "Aww, please believe me! Cheer up! You don't have to feel sad for me."  
  
"No, no," he assured. "It's not that at all. I believe you, Xiaoyu. You're a good friend to me." He took a soft breath. "That's why I feel I can talk to you."  
  
"Oh? What about?" She shuffled further onto the bed, batting back one of her bobbing pigtails.  
  
"I've had weird dreams, Xiaoyu, and I don't think they are just dreams anymore. I think they are some kind of warning… or maybe a call. They mean something… and I think it's to do with this murder case that has cropped up recently."  
  
"You think so?" Xiaoyu blinked, looking quite shocked.  
  
"I do. I can't explain it… I just…" A wave of pain seemed to burst in the centre of his head and he leant over, clutching his hands into his hair. He barely felt Xiaoyu's hands come to his shoulders as his mind rolled into a mixture of green and black, tightening a noose of death around him. He was gasping, trying to call out to Xiaoyu, but it was if his voice had melted away. He could suddenly see a face, forming there in front of him. Broken and distorted, it took a vague form of a horrifically malformed facial manifestation. Around it, little white figures were being sucked in to mould with it, their cries going on deaf ears, all but Jin's. He heard each one of their screams, unique to each victim.  
  
"Power…" Was the hissed word that escaped the broken lips of that hideous formed face. Suddenly, it all shattered. As quickly as it had come, it was gone again, and reality was haven once more. Xiaoyu's tearful eyes met his.  
  
"JIN! Are you okay? Please speak to me!" She wailed.  
  
He managed to conjure his voice up weakly, his throat scratchy from his cries of pain. "I… I'm all right now. I think…"  
  
"What happened?" Xiaoyu asked, hugging him tightly to her, offering her comfort.  
  
"Something linked to my dreams…" He said. "It has to be… so much like it. I really do believe that it has something to do with the murders. I only really started having these dreams when the murders began." He took a shuddering breath. "I'm not sure… but I think I saw the face of the murderer."  
  
"You what!" Xiaoyu pulled back, looking like she'd explode with everything that he was saying.  
  
"It was distorted, but I could just sense the evil that came from it." His eyes wandered back to the TV as it played a repeat of the news report from earlier with Anna Williams. He was suddenly pointing to the screen. "I need to talk to her. I need to talk to Anna Williams."  
  
Xiaoyu turned to look at the screen to as Anna's face came up. "Why?"  
  
"She's in on the investigation. I think she works for the IPD. I know I can talk to her," he said determinedly. "I know I can help somehow."  
  
"It would be cool to meet her," Xiaoyu said. "She looks really cool!" She turned back to Jin. "But Jin, you can't support anything you say. It may not have anything to do with the murders. Do you think she will take you seriously?"  
  
"I just know my intuition is right," he said, almost too harshly. "She has to believe me. I have to at least try."  
  
***  
  
Finally, the day was over. Job done, for now. Anna hoped she wouldn't have to be helping mop up another murder while she was there. But saying that, maybe she'd jinxed the situation by even hoping for something like that. She let out the longest, most exhausted groan she'd ever done in her entire life as she stepped off the hotel elevator when it reached her floor. Forest had been lucky and had left the scene a few hours before her to run errands and was probably asleep now in his room. She decided that tomorrow she'd take her frustration out on him.  
  
Her hand fumbled within her bag for her key. After battling against her purse, a small packet of mints and a badly crinkled up map of Tokyo, she managed to fish out her keys and stick them in the lock. She didn't even turn the key as just the slightest push jarred the door open on a small crack.  
  
She froze. She knew she'd locked the door before she'd gone out and housekeeping would always lock up behind them.  
  
Someone else had got in, and maybe, was even still there.  
  
A deep-set frown etched into her face as she reached into the holster hidden under her red suede jacket, and retrieved her handgun. Nobody was going to get away with breaking and entering against her.  
  
She went into a crouching position, hand carefully on the door as she pushed it open slightly more, staring into a dark room. It was too quiet for her liking, or maybe she was just being too damn paranoid about it.  
  
With a deep breath and a little more confidence, she slipped through the gap of the door and kept her back to the wall. She came away from the small passageway she was in to survey the room properly.  
  
Everything was neat and untouched. Even with a slight glance she could tell nothing was missing. She'd check up on that properly later.  
  
It may have been the fact that she was very jumpy, but with a faint click humming just off to her side, she was suddenly spinning instinctively to put a gun between herself and the noise. She was afraid it was going to be Toshin related attack on her, but she found herself a bit more pleasantly surprised.  
  
The redhead Korean had his own gun pointed towards her. A nasty, brain-splattering Magnum was aimed at her head, though she kept her 9mm trained in line with him. For a fact, his gun was much more devastating then hers, but she wasn't afraid, since she had her own weaponry. It was how you used the weapon that mattered most.  
  
He lowered his gun slightly. "I was wondering when you'd get back."  
  
She took a step back, deciding to partly lower her own gun too. Not fully, in case he meant trouble.  
  
"How'd you know where to find me?" She asked.  
  
"I saw you leave here yesterday and then when I saw you on the news earlier, I came on down here. The receptionist was most generous to supply me with your room number and I let myself in with a trusty lock pick."  
  
"Oh my, tricks of the trade," Anna said sarcastically. "It's not unusual that the talents of a bounty hunter are dirty."  
  
"Woah, take a step back a minute. I'm not a bad guy. Just not good, is all," he corrected and smirked.  
  
"So, you know who I am…" She shrugged. "All's fair in love and war. So, who are you then?"  
  
"I don't go by a real name," he told her matter-of-factly. "They call me Hwoarang. Nothing else. Any other alias are fake."  
  
"Okay… Hwoarang…" She managed to pronounce it, though with a bit of difficulty due to her accent. "What were you doing in my hotel room?"  
  
"As I said, I saw the news report earlier and I needed to see you as soon as possible." He walked past her, gun at his side. He decided to make himself at home her bed, not caring how pissed off she was at this. "And you've got to admit, that being around the dead of Toshin just makes you want to kill it just a little bit more. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Were you on that scene at all at anytime?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Hell no! I'm just saying, that being around its kill just tugs on those little dark strings inside your heart. I've been around it's dead before." He sat forward, now laying full out on his front across her bed. "Can you understand my views at all? Whoever or whatever it is, and whomever it possesses, it will still kill with the same notion as before. Can you just let it happen while you're still trying to find a way of putting it down?"  
  
Anna was caught between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to kill it because she had very few cares for the demon half of the population; but then again, the death of Toshin would most likely take her sister with it.  
  
"What can I say? That I'll step aside while you kill it? I'm in a difficult position and I know one thing… I can't straight up kill it. I need to find a way to save my sister. If I can't, then she'll have to be sacrificed; but I'm not willing to sacrifice her unless it's absolutely necessary. It's getting harder with me to keep this plan going with the knowledge of everyone being easily targeted for murder here, but what can I do? Please tell me? See it my way?"  
  
Hwoarang just stared at her, face void of expression. His eyes were empty pools that almost made her melt before him. He was good at hiding behind a mask. She was extra cautious as he got up off the bed, moving towards her. She wanted to back up and cower away, but she was a grown woman with a tough image to maintain, so she stood her ground with pride. With her not moving, he was suddenly now pressed up against her, in a way being threatening, but also, trying to be quite alluring.  
  
"I would do what is best for the majority then the minority. One life means nothing over thousands… even millions…" His voice was soft, a whispering breath against her face. If he had his face any closer to hers, then he would have been kissing her, though in some way, it looked as if he wanted to. That was, until he pulled back suddenly, still looking as blank faced as ever.  
  
"I will handle it," she suddenly said, feeling she needed to fill the gap of silence. "I promise I will."  
  
"I can't rely on your promises because more people are going to end up dead while you try and work things out," he said. "It needs killing, no ifs or buts." He was going to turn to the door, but stopped, eyes trailing to hers once more. "Oh, and Anna…" He trailed on her name, this being the first time he'd used it. "… It's going to be my kill, and I will kill it, whether you are standing in the way or not."  
  
"Just for your money… for your pride…" Her voice was shaking with upset, but mainly with anger.  
  
He didn't respond to that. "Don't get in my way. I won't tell you again." He turned and left the hotel room.  
  
Anna didn't follow him. Her heart beat heavily inside her chest.  
  
Everyone was willing to go against her. Was it now her against the rest of the world?  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Woah, some deep stuff going on. Is Jin Kazama onto something? Will he be able to help? Is Hwoarang going to cause more problems for Anna? The answers to these questions will come in later chapters, so look out! 


	8. Chapter 7

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The late afternoon sun painted the town in a soft orange. It was a wondrous sight to anyone who had time to take any notice, but most were delved into rushing home to their homes after a long day of work or doing things they'd put off till the last minute. For Anna and Forest, it seemed they were never quite finished. The former was surprised to find herself sat with her comrade at a small open front dinner, nursing a sloppy hotdog. Not the way she could have imagined a late dinner, but it was better then waltzing around on an empty stomach.   
  
The afternoon wasn't beautiful to her; the orange glows meant nothing. All it meant was pulling another all-nighter since they'd come up with no new evidence for the case.  
  
"Bullshit…" She mumbled, staring at her food with disgust.  
  
"Hmm, what you say?" Forest said, at the same time trying to munch on his own hotdog. He handed her the mustard bottle. "Here you go."  
  
"What I said had nothing remotely to do with mustard," she told him firmly. He winced and took back the offending bottle, squirting more mustard onto his food. "Couldn't you have chosen a place a little less… greasy…"  
  
"Hey lady!" The Diner attendant said sharply. "I'll have you know this is the best damn grease in Japan!"  
  
"So sorry to offend your grease status…" Anna sarcastically spat and turned back to Forest, lowering her voice. "Tell me again, why do they have an American vendor over here?"  
  
Forest shrugged. "Makes tourists feel more at home."  
  
"Yeah right…" Anna just dropped the hotdog back on its Styrofoam container and turned around on the squeaky stool she was on, looking out across the streets. Yeah, she was tired and envied everyone walking by her without a second look. Their lives were steady and probably eventless, just the way she wished for her life to be sometimes. But no, she knew this was her calling, no doubt about it.  
  
A loud crash followed by horrendous hoots and yells drew her attention from her moment of thought, hers eyes turning to a running girl, bombing it down the middle of the road, chased by a band of thugs. Anna focused hard on the leather-clad punks, screeching like hungry hyenas at this Japanese school-uniformed girl. They weren't demons; just pathetic, low life humans only out to stir up some trouble.  
  
"Whoo boy, looks like a job for the police," Forest commented, swallowing a chunk of hotdog.  
  
Both leapt from their seats as a police car ending up careening onto the sidewalk and crashing into the closest lamppost. The IPD officers sat across the ground in shock as one of the punks leapt off the side of the car, whooping like crazy, running off to join his friends. Anna and Forest turned to each other slowly, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
This was nothing but a senseless act, so unbelievable for the passers by to witness.  
  
"So much for the police!" Anna said, immediately on her feet, going in hot pursuit of the punk teens.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Forest was grabbed by the shoulder just before he could take off after her.  
  
"Hey buddy, I hope you plan on paying for your food," the attendant urged with narrowed eyes.  
  
Forest looked quite helpless between him and the situation that had basically unfolded in front of them. He was obviously trying to plead to help out, but of course, he wasn't going to get away without paying his bill. He just prayed he had change.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, little girl, come out to play!" The leader of the punks hollowed in a high, screechy voice into a narrow alley. He tried to spot the girl there, knowing he had seen her head down this way.  
  
The group kicked over bins and old baggage in their way as they proceeded down, ever coming close to the end, where a tall metal fence blocked off the alley to a back street.  
  
"UP HERE!"  
  
They barely had time to look in the direction as the schoolgirl came crashing down on top of them, dropping them all like bowling pins.  
  
"Strike!" She declared and tried to head for the free exit, but was quite shocked to see two punks she hadn't seen, covering her escape. She ground to a halt, looking back at the mass of bodies rising up like the undead, not in the least bit pleased with her cheap shot. She let out a loud gulp as she felt them looming in on her.  
  
"YAH!"  
  
The two punks in front of the schoolgirl were thrust forward. She ducked under them as the pair smacked into their comrades, yet again dropping them to the ground.  
  
Anna stood back up from the thrusting palm move she had performed on the two punks. She smiled widely. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break up the party?"  
  
The leader hacked and wobbled to his feet. "When did this suddenly become a chick flick?"  
  
"Oh, it didn't. It just became a horror… for all you cheap ass punks…"  
  
"It suddenly got a bit cheesy over here. Watch your step boys," a punk with orange dreads teased in a gruff voice.  
  
Not wasting time for them to lead the attack, Anna used her many years of skill to charge at them. She was pleased with the unexpected looks on their faces as she shot her fist at the closest, which was one with a green clown like hairstyle.  
  
"That's for picking on a schoolgirl," Anna hissed, flooring the guy. She turned to catch the fist of the punk to her right. The switchblade in his hand made her tut. "Oh, now that would have hurt." She squeezed his wrist hard, fingers digging in. He cried out, relinquishing his hold on the knife. She tilted her head to the side to avoid the incoming blow of another attacker, quickly spinning the punk at hand into him.  
  
"DIE BITCH!" Their leader yelled, charging from behind. She turned with a slight gasp, hoping to intercept his attack before he could smash her with the segment of pipe he'd found as a weapon.   
  
She didn't need to bother. A foot came up between them and clocked him straight under the chin. The pipe whizzed over Anna's head, clattering across the concrete out of reach. The leader was knocked forward, whizzing past a side-stepping Anna and landing on top of one of his groupies.  
  
The schoolgirl saluted Anna, who gawked surprised by her jumping in on the action.  
  
"Woah, now I've seen everything," the redhead commented.  
  
"This is totally not right," one of the floored punks whined, rolling up onto his knees. "Chicks aren't suppose to fight back."  
  
Anna trod over one of the floored men, hearing a satisfying groan as she walked over to the punk that has spoken. "The world changes. Keep up, asshole." A coke can hit her in the shoulder, and she turned sharply. "Okay, who did that?"  
  
"You… You bitches! We'll make you pay! There is more of us then you!" The leader said, after regaining his senses.  
  
"You've proved so far that you're a bunch of losers!" Anna snapped at him, giving her a very cocky sneer just for the hell of it.  
  
"That's it, you're screwed!"  
  
Anna stood protectively in front of the schoolgirl, whom didn't falter when standing her own ground. The punks advanced towards them, knuckles cracking as they did so. The tension was on.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowed loomed, turning all their attentions.  
  
A great big panda was suddenly there, roaring right into their faces. Anna felt herself tugged aside, away from the now horrified punks.  
  
"LET'S SPLIT!" The leader roared.   
  
Screaming pathetically, they managed to dodge the beast, almost wetting themselves in horror. They ducked down, avoiding any shots that came at them, looking rather pitiful instead of evilly macho as they'd been before.   
  
Now, instead of facing the panda, they faced the entourage of police, who were willing to lock down handcuffs on the punks. This time, it was no big game. The cat and mouse chase was over.  
  
Anna stared, open mouthed at the panda. "Jesus Christ…"  
  
The schoolgirl let out a cry and jumped at the panda. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU SCARED THEM GOOD!"  
  
The animal didn't attack the girl; instead it gave her a loving bear hug, which definitely had the other woman choking in shock. After a short embrace, the girl turned back to Anna smiling. "Wow, now that was interesting. Don't normally have this much fun on a weeknight."  
  
"You're not just the average schoolgirl then?" Anna said, trying to beat the confusion from her mind.  
  
"Nope, I'm not," the girl giggled and approached the woman, the panda following close behind. "You're Anna Williams. Wow! It's so cool to finally meet you!"  
  
Anna was taken back. "What! You know me?"  
  
"You were on the news, silly!" She thrust her hand out. "Ling Xiaoyu, the kick ass schoolgirl of Tokyo!"  
  
"Oh, well, pleased to meet you, Xiaoyu," Anna said, accepting the hand. "Well, first off, what got those punks interested in you?"  
  
"Oh, they were picking on some friends of mine and I pelted one. They decided to make a chase out of it," she told her.  
  
Anna shook her head in despair. "Bastards. Took one shot to the extreme."  
  
"But we dealt with it, didn't we?" Xiaoyu cheered, not waiting for answer. "We are so cool! We should be our own police force!"  
  
Anna had to chuckle at the enthusiasm. "Yeah well, I guess so." She turned her eyes on the panda. "A friend of yours or an escapee of the local animal sanctuary?"  
  
"OH NO! A friend! This is Panda, my pet! She would have helped me earlier but she doesn't arrive at school straight after the bell," she said, turning to pet the large beast, which gave a snort in acknowledgement.  
  
"Well, I don't usually go chasing these kind of punks with my reputation, but this time I made an exception. It isn't safe for you at this time, especially with the murders going on."  
  
"Oh, I know, I know. Well, thank you again!" Xiaoyu appreciated greatly. She paused for a moment, then quickly grabbed at Anna's arm, as she was about to walk away. "Just a second. I forget to ask in all this excitement. Could you do a favour for a friend? He seemed to think it was important… on that murder case you mentioned!"  
  
Anna turned on this. "What? Who?"  
  
"My friend, Jin. He keeps seeing strange things in his head. He has these weird psychic powers. Maybe strange to believe but he really thinks he may have information of use to you. No joke, he really wants to meet you. It maybe helpful. Would you, please?" She asked, practically on her knees begging.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"I'm not playing games, seriously! You have to come meet him!" Xiaoyu gave her the most serious face she could muster.  
  
Anna suddenly felt she couldn't turn away from this. Her intuition was shifting as she looked into the eyes of the young girl. Deep down she could knew that any lead could be useful, as long as it wasn't a waste of time. Thankfully, the girl in front of her seemed sincere enough to trust. What did her friend want to say anyway? She was pushed to find out.  
  
She nodded. "Alright, I will see him."  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Xiaoyu cried, jumping up and down. "He'll be so relieved."  
  
"Okay, calm down," Anna said, tugging her to a standstill.  
  
"Sorry," she blushed.  
  
'Psychic…' She thought. 'Could he be a demon? Worried about his fate in some way? I'll have to see. I'll have to trust his word if it's viable enough.' She blinked, and looked back at Xiaoyu. "Where are we meeting?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, around four. He usually visits a demon care hostel on a Friday to help out. He feels inclined to since nobody else will. Everyone is so uppity with money and social status, they can't be bothered with the less fortunate, especially the demon part."  
  
"Is he a demon?" Anna asked.  
  
Xiaoyu stopped as if being slapped in the face. She frowned then lightened up. "Well, I dunno. He looks human to me. Doesn't seem like a demon. Then again, I wouldn't know."  
  
"Just wanted to ask," Anna told her. "I have problems with demons, but I can handle them civilly."  
  
"Okay, though, I don't think he is, you know…" Xiaoyu backed up quite firmly, hand rubbing against her pet's head as a slight distraction. Anna definitely wasn't set to argue.  
  
"Okay, where is the hostel so I know where to go?" Anna quickly asked to turn away from anymore implications on the boy.  
  
Xiaoyu relayed a perfect recall of the hostel's location. Anna took mental notes since she didn't have a pen and paper handy.  
  
"Thanks," she said as both turned to the policeman who came towards them.  
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Anna answered for them. "I guess you want to question us? Sure, we don't mind. Just don't keep us long, we have homes to get to and I do want to be off the streets by the time the sun sets."  
  
"Understood," the officer said with a nod and led the two of them up towards the squad car pack, the panda following the rear.  
  
Forest arrived moments later and Anna didn't give him the nicest of looks.  
  
"You took your time!"  
  
"I'm sorry! The guy wouldn't give me change for a twenty!"  
  
***  
  
The next day passed fairly slowly, as the case was dragging on purposely to see how far they could take it before breaking all the hotel room windows. They dreaded a phone call from Governor Mishima or Eddy, in case it meant the end of their investigation. Anna left Forest to worry about these things as she took off to the hostel location where Xiaoyu had told her to go.  
  
From the taxi stop, it was a ten-minute walk through the grey, damp winding back allies. It didn't look like the best neighbourhood in Tokyo. Well, she didn't exactly expect it to be in the ritziest part of Tokyo by all means. As she knew, just like everyone else, being a demon made you an underclass citizen. You were nothing if your were a demon, and being able to pretend to be human was the best way around the problem; but to pretend was with the looks as well, and not all demons could cloak what they really were. It was a cruel life for them, but at least it was one at all. They wanted to be amongst the populous and not down some dank hole in the ground.  
  
Anna didn't particularly care what happened to them. They were nothing but leeches that feasted off everything good in life. Being bitter came with her job, and she never placed any trust with them. Or maybe, just maybe, it was her past that would never let go…  
  
Shaking her head, she finally came to an iron gate at the end of a narrow passage. She pushed at it to see if it was locked. Thankfully, it wasn't, and the rustic door opened with a loud groan, and she stepped through, finally back on what she could class as a more open street, just in a much more backwater area.  
  
The hostel took up a few run down buildings, that had been slightly revamped, but still breaking down with the amount of abuse that was forced on the exterior. People who really hated demons showed just how much they did when they went on a rampage with spray cans and plastic explosives. They used to be white buildings, but now showed the face of beige and brown, charred black in several places. The building was scarred but still stood proud, like an old war hero, doing what it could to protect the people it was meant to.  
  
Anna just stood looking at the building, now wishing that she could turn back. She didn't want to go inside. She didn't want to have to face anything to do with her hate.  
  
'Why don't I just quit my job and do work that is much more quiet?' She thought to herself, leaning back against the iron door. 'I know I enjoy setting demons straight, and being powerful… powerful… I think…' She sighed. 'I dunno, I guess being powerful isn't about the job. It's just the satisfaction of beating down the criminals… in place of the one I could never catch. The one that killed my mother…'  
  
The iron gate shuddered behind her and she stood up straight, turning to come face to face with Xiaoyu.  
  
"Oh! You're here! Good!" Xiaoyu shut the gate behind her as she stepped through. She'd clearly only just got out of school, as she was still clad in her uniform and carrying her book bag. "My directions were good after all."  
  
"Yes, they were, thanks," Anna commended, then let out a soft sigh. "You ready to go in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I don't mind!" Xiaoyu piped up. "I'm guessing Jin will be around soon. You can check about first off. You never know what can be useful info!"  
  
Anna chuckled. "You know, you're smart. Too smart for your own good."  
  
Xiaoyu grinned widely. "Yeah, I keep being told that." The Chinese girl linked her arm. "Alright then, follow me!"  
  
"Give me strength…" Anna muttered as she allowed herself to be dragged towards the hostel, her heart thumping so loud, she thought her head would just explode. And right then, she wished it would.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Next chapter will see Anna's meeting with Jin and how she feels when faced with demons all around her. Hope you will enjoy it when it comes... 


	9. Chapter 8

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The door gave a sharp creak as they pushed it open, stepping inside. Anna was inclined to feel cautious, but Xiaoyu didn't look in the least bit worried. Somehow, the older woman let this demure calm her down. She gave in to her trusting side for once.  
  
Anna bit her bottom lip as she could feel the many eyes of the demon population of the hostel turn to look at her. Some with hate, some with fear and most with unknowing. She felt her gift kick in, sensing many different demonic essences. None were Toshin; she thanked her lucky stars for that.  
  
They were all different from each other. Many looked perfectly human to her, though there was the fair share of ones that stood out a mile off, all-different shapes and sizes. She followed Xiaoyu across the large room, eyes trying not to glance across the room. Many of the sad faces that surrounded her were children. She told herself not to pity them as she felt their pain snake across her. They led sad lives, and there was no way for her to fix everything that came across her path. And besides, they were demons and she had her principles and fixed morals.  
  
She just wanted to get this over with as fast as she could. She hated being there every second that ticked by, her body quivering as she stepped further in. She hoped this Jin boy would get there soon.  
  
Xiaoyu came to stop near a small group of demon children, maybe a few years younger then herself. She was caring towards them, saying her hellos and making an introduction for Anna. Each were nervous of her but showed no threat. Anna gave a nod to them, nothing more. She didn't want to indulge in these meaningless pleasantries.  
  
Casting away her glance for a moment while Xiaoyu briefly indulged into a conversation, Anna caught the eyes of a rather tall, native-dressed girl, who was giving the hardiest stare. She simply stared back, seeing a flicker of gold cast across the girl's eyes, showing off her demonic side, just before turning and walking stiffly towards the door at the head of the room. Anna gave a silent snort. Demons just plain pissed her off sometimes; now why did this feel like Paul Phoenix was looming close by?  
  
"Hey, come on, Anna," Xiaoyu motioned, now broken away from the children, leading her further on.  
  
"Where are we going?" Anna asked.  
  
"To meet King, the owner of the place," she told her. They came to a stop near the head of the room, the door opening in which the native girl had gone before. Now, she stepped out, and along with her, another demon with the head the form of a jaguar. The rest of him was a very bulky human body. His cat eyes trailed across Anna.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise," he said, surprising Anna by the fact he could speak. His voice was a deep, rough rumble that seemed to roll out with a slight hiss behind it, though; it was not at all an unfriendly sound. She thought she heard a slight hint of a Spanish accent there too, strange as it may have seemed. "Anna Williams of the IPD, here in my hostel."  
  
"You must be King. You watch the news too, I see?" The Irish woman said.  
  
"Ah, no, but I did hear you graced your presence on the television. I have heard of you through higher circles. You wouldn't believe how popular your name is," he told her.  
  
"It's hard to believe it but my name does crop up with many demons," she honestly answered, starting to feel a little more comfortable with this calm welcome.  
  
"Anna Williams. HUH! A name of nothing but disgust to me," spat the native girl beside King.  
  
The harsh eyes of the jaguar headed man turned on the girl. "Julia, cease that at once. She is not here to harm anyone. If she was, I think she would have come in with a little more hostility." He turned to Anna. "Am I right?"  
  
"You sure are," Anna said, trying not to smirk idly at Julia, whom still gave her a harsh look. There was something more that bothered the native girl that was to do with her, Anna thought.  
  
"You are welcome here, Anna, as long as you bring peace with you and not hatred," King said.  
  
"I may not be best chums with the demon race but I'm not here to stir trouble. I thank you for welcoming me here," she said humbly.  
  
"What brings you to my house of salvation?" He asked intently.  
  
"She's meeting up with Jin," Xiaoyu put in. "He comes here today so it's a good rendezvous."  
  
"Ah yes, he does. He's such a kind boy. Jin Kazama is marvel, unlike that discriminative grandfather of his," King said, turning to guide the to some open seats. "He maybe in power but he does nothing truly helpful. He is nothing but a hypocrite and a vicious monster. The demon community is much against him."  
  
"I didn't know he informal about these kind of things," Anna said, going to take once side of a couch that was ahead of her, Xiaoyu going to sit next to her.  
  
King took the seat to Anna's side, with Julia remaining standing behind him. "Yes, he isn't too obvious with it but you know it's there." He sighed, but decided to veer the conversation back to what they were originally talking about. "Yes, well, Jin will be here soon anyway. Can I offer you a drink while you're waiting?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind one. Do you have coffee?" Anna asked.  
  
"I'll have a soda," Xiaoyu piped up.  
  
"Yes we do. Julia, go make two coffees and bring a soda for Xiaoyu. Then please tell Mina and her sister that they can start dishing some food out. You wouldn't mind giving them a hand after?"  
  
"No… I don't…" Though Julia gave a disgruntled look towards Anna, not too pleased she was having to make coffee for the woman. She pretty much stomped off towards a doorway, which had beads hanging across the front. They made a sling jingling sound as she passed through them.  
  
"She seems moody today," King said, shaking his head. "I apologise for her rudeness."  
  
"It's alright. I get some hostility from some of the demon population. You can understand that?"  
  
"Yes, I guess," he said, settling back into his chair. "And since now rumours of Toshin stalking Japan has got many of us on the defensive."  
  
Anna seemed to brighten on hearing that name mentioned. Maybe she would actually get a lot of useful information today.  
  
"What do you know of Toshin and it's actions?" She asked.  
  
"Well," he rubbed his furry chin slowly. "I guess I only know the reputation of how murderous the creature is. And it was figured that it is hunting out the demons for there stronger spirits. Human souls seem easily breakable, so easy to use up."  
  
"Do you know anything about a power source called 'The Red Eye'?"  
  
King gave Anna quite a confused look. "Can't say I have."  
  
"Damn," she muttered and shook her head, speaking up. "That's what Toshin is after."  
  
"I'll have to pass on this information through the groups. Something may come up, but I doubt it. I've heard of many different demonic power items but this one I don't believe has come up within any talk. You may be unlucky there," he said.  
  
"I'm sure something will come. Someone besides Toshin has to know something about it."  
  
"Maybe, but don't be too sure," King said. "But anyway, if this is helpful or not, Toshin has been staying close to most of the demon populated areas. Mostly the hostels like this. Not really any major deaths like have been happening in the openly human populated areas but some of our own have been acting strange. I think Toshin is getting to them somehow."  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Anna said with a nod. "I have the unfortunate encounter with one of Toshin's lackeys the other day. Was saved by a bounty hunter named Hwoarang."  
  
"Now, I know that name," King said quite firmly. "Nasty piece of work from what I've heard. Only ever cast a glance on him once. He is known for pulling off a kill rather quickly. A deadly foe if you are set against him."  
  
"He's on Toshin's tale too. I might have a bit of a problem with him," she said with a sigh.  
  
"You can do it, Anna," Xiaoyu encouraged. "You showed you were tough against those punks. One guy won't even phase you."  
  
"Believe me, not all of them are stupid," Anna told her. "And Hwoarang in particular is as deadly as they come."  
  
"I hope the IPD knows how to deal with Toshin," King said. "What do you plan to do with it once you get hold of it?"  
  
"Who knows. Whatever happens at the time will decide it's fate," she said, almost giving away the fact that she hadn't much of a clue about Toshin, only a few things and that they wouldn't know how to handle it if they tried. But Anna knew she had to save her sister from Toshin's possession, even if death was an inevitable option.  
  
Julia returned with the drinks, setting them down on a small table situated in front of Anna, King and Xiaoyu. The native girl looked around the room with a frown and turned sharply to King.  
  
"I don't think you should keep going on about Toshin business," she said sternly.  
  
"Listening in were you?" King asked, though the girl didn't seem sorry for it.  
  
"How can I not when its something that is sending fear through our kind. And right now, you're starting to make them worried. Can't you see them whispering? The children are scared because they think they'll be the next victims."  
  
"They are protected here. We will do what it takes to keep them out of harms way," he assured.  
  
"You don't get how serious this is to everyone. Your protection will be nothing is Toshin appeared right now," she snapped, obviously worried for everyone's sake.  
  
King stood, taking his mug of coffee. "Julia, I think we should step aside and talk." He gave an apologetic look to Anna and Xiaoyu. "Sorry. I hope to talk to again. I don't think I can help you with much else on the subject."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Anna assured.  
  
He bowed slightly. "We shall speak again." He escorted Julia off through into his office, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Julia's not usually like that. She's normally so nice and caring," Xiaoyu pointed out, picking up her drink.  
  
"I think she has a problem with me," Anna said, taking her own. She eyed her drink carefully, hoping Julia hadn't spat in it, though it looked fine. She sniffed it. Nope, didn't smell positioned either, but it poisons don't always give a smell. She took a sip and prayed she didn't keel over. Nope, tasted fine.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened. "You sure?"  
  
"It's obvious. I want to find out why though."  
  
"She's a smart girl. Comes from America to study here. She's been having money trouble and problems with the demon discrimination. So, she's in between things at the moment. She gets paid for helping out here. I think she maybe a little bitter about your job or something."  
  
Anna just shrugged. Whatever it was, it didn't bother her really. She didn't think she'd have to deal with her again.  
  
Xiaoyu shrugged herself and looked up when she heard the main doors open at the far end. She smiled as a tall young man stepped through.  
  
"Jin's here," she said, prodding Anna's arm and pointing to him.  
  
The Irish woman took in the new entrée and stood, seeing his eyes fix on her. She gave him a slight nod, and he approached quite quickly. His hand extended towards her and she accepted it.  
  
"Jin Kazama?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. And you're Anna Williams?" She nodded. "Good. Thank you for coming. I know Xiaoyu has probably told you some strange circumstances to why I wanted to meet with you but I feel it maybe important."  
  
"It's alright. I'm open to anything that can help my case," she said.  
  
Xiaoyu stood. "I guess I can go help out with serving the dinner. I'll fill in for you Jin while you talk to Anna."  
  
He nodded to his friend. "Thank you, Xiaoyu."  
  
She blushed slightly and skipped off, leaving the two to talk. Anna retook her seat with Jin seating where Xiaoyu had been.  
  
"So, you have information for me. Please, go ahead," Anna prompted. "Anything is helpful to me right now."  
  
"Well, you see, I keep having dreams… visions I would say, and they always involve a distorted face wrapped in green and black… I can feel something about it, something murderous. It's so close, I just know it has something to do with the murders."  
  
"You're a psychic I take it?" Anna asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Maybe you're picking up on something. Tell me, what has happened in your dreams?"  
  
He took a shaky breath, recalling the nightmares. "Mainly they are filled with fire. It feels like hell and there are thousands of screaming souls trapped because of this distorted figure. I remember in one of my first dreams, distinctly through the green and black of the prison for these souls, I saw something trying to escape, a red light piercing through it."  
  
"Maybe… it's 'The Red Eye'," Anna mumbled to herself.  
  
"'The Red Eye'?" Jin asked confused.  
  
"It's the power Toshin is after," she informed him.  
  
"Toshin? Is that the murderer?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"This thing is after power, yes. I sense it always so close to me, always trying to grab me. I don't know why. I think it's because it knows I can sense it," he said, a little vague on the idea.  
  
Anna looked him over, but not only that, she reached inside of him with her gift, searching for a sign on some demonic side to him. There was nothing but blankness. Just humanity there.  
  
It didn't make sense? Why was Toshin seemingly mentally attacking a human? Or maybe it was just an accident, something he could pick up on.  
  
"It always feels close to me, like I say," he carried on. "And sometimes, when I go out into Tokyo, I can feel the same presence. Sometimes stronger when I reach the suburbs, but then again, the feeling fades off."  
  
"You might be sensing it," Anna suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but it varies really," he admitted. "It confuses me."  
  
"I know who Toshin is and what it is," Anan did admit to him. "I'm just unsure of what it is truly doing and where the heck it is hiding."  
  
Jin was a little shocked. "You know who Toshin is? Can't you just try and send people out to find it?"  
  
"It's not as easy as it seems. Toshin has covered its tracks. We're having major problems." She sighed. "But you have been rather helpful to me. You think the suburbs is where you sense it most?"  
  
"That's where I get the strange feelings," he said.  
  
She nodded and went quiet in thought. So, what did she have? Toshin was on a power hunt, killing the demon kind for more power. It was hunting out singular demons across the city, but also trying to dig through some of the packed populous of demons for either help or more power. And it was also hanging around the suburbs somewhere. Not much to go on, but somehow it did help. There was a lot she could do with this information. She'd have to tell Eddy and the IPD Japan group.  
  
"It would be good if you stayed in contact with me. You could be of valuable help to track down Toshin." She stood and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from her back, writing down her hotel number on it. She handed it to him. "This is if you need to contact me. We'll take what you said into account, but if it turns up cold, maybe your visions have nothing to do with the case."  
  
He just gave a slight nod, a little unsure now, wondering what else could be trying to plague him.  
  
She smiled and patted his arm. "I shouldn't worry. Things will turn out okay."  
  
Jin returned the smile. "I hope so."  
  
***  
  
The evening had set in quite quickly, the darkness taking over from when the sun set beyond the horizon. Everything had begun to settle down with the shadows.  
  
Julia sighed, sweeping up the last part of the kitchen and dumping a black bag of trash off to one side to be dealt with in the morning. She was left to lock up behind her since King had retired to sleep early. She quickly checked in on the people who shacked up there. Not as many that normally stopped in during the day, as other did have places they called home, but just stayed there because of problems they did have.  
  
Everything was okay, settled and quiet and she left, locking up the back door, walking away into the cool night.  
  
She felt grumpy after such a long working day, but more so because of Anna Williams turning up. She'd known of this woman as a very hateful demon detective, making sure that she hurt all the demons she had to go after. She remembered her mother telling her that she's met this cruel woman once that broke up a riot for some rights movement. She had been relentless in punishing them. She grumbled under her breath, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She had a strange feeling that Anna's involvement with this Toshin epic was going to stir up a whole load of trouble.  
  
She suddenly stopped in her tracks, hearing sharp loud voices pitch through the air. There was something about the voices that had her scared and she was suddenly taking cover behind a wall. Peeking out, she saw a small group of boys, demons like herself, walking together. She was shocked to see strange glow to their glassy eyes. Definitely something was wrong with them.  
  
"How are we suppose to find the one with 'The Red Eye'? Our lord Toshin knows not of what this demon will be like if they have it?" One said.  
  
"We should be able to tell the difference because of this power source," another answered. "But we have to tread carefully, our lord Toshin has warned us of the one called Anna Williams. She is out to stop us from getting to 'The Red Eye'. But as lord Toshin said, she must die, or better yet, be made to suffer with more death amongst the demons, knowing she is the reason for it."  
  
"It should be most interesting…" The first one spoke again, giving a short laugh, the group disappearing off into the distance, starting to break into malicious laughter.  
  
Julia was shaking. Not just with fear, but with fury too.  
  
"Anna Williams, you're going to pay," she hissed. "I will not let others die because of your interference."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Uh oh, another person against Anna. Things aren't looking good, but at least the trail is becoming tighter. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter... 


	10. Chapter 9

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Forest sat gawking at Anna as she finally finished relaying every little bit of information she'd found out that day. Her rounded up conclusions and very wild card sources had his head spinning in a downward spiral.  
  
"You're actually going to believe what a so called PSYCHIC boy says? He just comes out of nowhere with some encrypted dreams and thinks that somehow he can solve the case. Nope, he's grossly mistaken there." Forest sighed and stood from his seat, going to look out the window. "It's becoming more and more tedious with so little to follow up on. The patterns of the murder are so hard to get your head round that we end up crashing and burning before we progress any further."  
  
"I know it's a little hard to swallow but with everything that exists in this world, I think that I wouldn't doubt a psychic to do us wrong," she said.  
  
"Are you sure he's psychic?" Forest asked, a little doubtful in his own rights. He was never one for these mystical gifts though he didn't doubt Anna's demon sensing ability.  
  
"I'm positive. I don't think they'd be much point in lying. And there was just something about him that confirmed it." She ran a hand through her bob cropped haired, swinging is back so it was behind her shoulders. She was dying to get into a shower, even though she'd had one that morning. Just having been in a room with hordes of demons made her suddenly feel all sticky and awful.  
  
Forest was silent for moment as he just stared out the window, thoughtful. A few minutes later, he gave a disgruntled sigh and returned to his seat. "You know, the rate we're going, Toshin is going to get to this 'Red Eye' thing before we get much further with this case."  
  
"I don't think so," Anna conveyed, sitting forward. "Most of the demons are unsure to what 'The Red Eye' actually is. I know it doesn't mean that Toshin wouldn't know but I have this feeling that even this all powerful demon is confused to where it's looking."  
  
Forest snorted, holding back the laughter that wanted to flow out. "Toshin isn't all so fantastic if it's set out on this whole big power trip, world domination plan and yet the thing it is looking for it hardly knows squat about."  
  
"Oh no, it knows what it's about, it just doesn't know what it looks like or where to find it."  
  
"Well, that buys us time," he said, looking a little more relaxed with this notion.  
  
"Very little time though. I don't think Toshin is messing around." Anna took her notebook off his bed and flipped over to a very scribbled page which listed a lot of her notes she'd taken that were soon going to be written into a report of the findings thus far. She began to scribble a few more side notes down.  
  
"We're not messing around either," Forest protested. "It's just not easy."  
  
"I know, I know and we're not going to give up, unless Governor Mishima decides to stick his fat ass in on the case and get rid of us." Anna sighed, flipped the notebook closed and threw it back on the bed. "But forget him for now, he's not said anything new. What I think is, according to what Jin Kazama filled me on is that maybe it isn't just a demon that could have something to do with 'The Red Eye'. Could be human and it doesn't know."  
  
"But what that psychic picked up on was something from Toshin's thoughts, right? Wouldn't Toshin then know?" Forest inquired.  
  
"It doesn't have to have been directly from its thoughts. It could be linked to the subconscious and something physically projected that it doesn't realise it's doing." Forest just gave her a confused look. "Never mind."  
  
"Okay…" He would have said more but the knocking at the door cut him off. "Ah, that must be Eddy."  
  
"Here to check up on our progress?" Anna asked.  
  
"Kind of, more into the sharing information kind," Forest corrected, going up to the open the door. Yes, indeed it was Eddy, and Forest stepped aside and invited him in.  
  
"Hello to the both of you. How have you been?" Eddy greeted, taking a seat on the free chair next to Anna.  
  
"Well…" Forest just blew out a long tired sigh to signify his answer.  
  
"Shit, thanks for asking." Anna picked up her notebook and threw it over to him.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Eddy said, giving her a half-cocked smile, looking down at the notebook.  
  
"Flip a few pages in for the latest info. It's only note form. I'll type it up properly later," Anna said, seeing him nod in understanding as he began to read through everything she'd come up with.  
  
Nobody bothered to break into conversation to cover the silence as Eddy read Anna's notes. She sat back, lightly tapping her fingers on lap and Forest just went to look out the window at the dark sky. He was much into just staring out the window, which got Anna thinking sometimes if he liked to stare a lot… and she hoped not in any perverse way with the insinuation.  
  
"Right," the two turned to Eddy who gave a slight nod and looked up to Anna, flapping the notebook shut and throwing it back to her. She caught it and set it to one side.  
  
"So, now you've caught up with us. What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"It's helpful, though tedious. You're very bold to trust a psychic, if he is really one that is," he said honestly.  
  
"That's basically what I was saying," Forest dropped in.  
  
Anna gave her partner a sharp glare, but set to ignore him as she carried on with the matter at hand. "Yes, but it just all seems to fit cosy into this very big jigsaw mess we've got. I think it could be useful information and we'd be foolish not to at least pay attention. Have you got any more information yourself?"  
  
"Actually, we had a couple of eye witness reports come in. Quite sketchy, but thinking about it and comparing it to your mention of suburban sightings, it seems to match the accommodated areas that Toshin was supposedly seen."  
  
Anna brightened. Maybe they'd hit something there. "Really? Could I get the locations of where Toshin was sighted."  
  
"I'll have the office deliver the papers here by courier in the morning. It will give them time to brush up on the reports and what not. Can you get your bit typed up by morning?"  
  
She sighed. "I will be working into all hours, but I think I can do it. But I'm definitely taking a break before I decide to hit the keyboard. I've had a pretty hectic day as it is. I think I'll call Lei in the morning. He'll have a go at me if I don't keep him up to date with things."  
  
"That's fine, don't overwork yourself though," Eddy advised and stood. "I know it seems I haven't been here more then two seconds but I've got to be in a meeting with the Tokyo Governors at eight in the morning. I'm going to try and buy us some more time."  
  
"Hope you can win them over," Anna said. "Try and stop Heihachi Mishima convincing them otherwise."  
  
"If I plead a good cause I think they'll let us go on. We've got pretty good information up to now, I doubt that the other governors will pay any attention to Heihachi. Just hope he hasn't been stirring anything behind our backs."  
  
"Would be a kick in the face if he'd been doing that," she said, walking him towards the door.  
  
"Yeah would be ironic that more shit would hit the fan in such a short amount of time of the case starting," Eddy said with a sigh, stepping out the now opened door. "Well, I hope to see you maybe tomorrow if possible."  
  
"Alright, good luck," Anna wished him and they bid their goodnights. She retreated into the room to only retrieve her black fur trim coat, ready to go out.  
  
"Please don't stay out too long," Forest said.  
  
"Yes daddy, anything you say," she teased and gave him a wink, grabbing her notepad to take back to her own room, stepping out.  
  
Forest went back to staring out the window. Though Tokyo was a big city in front of his eyes, with Toshin's power becoming more intense, the world felt like it was getting a heck of a lot smaller.  
  
***  
  
She raised the small soda bottle once again to her lips, taking a hefty sip of the cool liquid. Anna just couldn't decide whether she was hot or cold, or even in between. The cool wind that had struck up was chilling her bared legs, as she was wearing only a rose-coloured mini skirt. The top half of her felt drowned in a heat wave. The thickness of her coat was helpful only to an extent. Kept the cold off her but baked her like she was in an oven. All she could do was sip idly at her drink, trying to ignore her two problems. Or maybe it was the fact she was focusing on these little things to take her mind off of the big picture.  
  
She tapped the plastic bottle between her fingers, making a tune without thought. She had so much on her mind, she just prayed there was enough air out there to clear her head.  
  
'Suffocation. The latest craze…' She chuckled silently. 'That would definitely clear my head… of course, I'd be half dead too.'  
  
She needed a new topic to think of. Needlessly wracking her brain, she skipped past all the ideals of her work until she reached a thought in her mind she tried to ignore.  
  
Her love life.  
  
"Great, I just had to go there," she mumbled, knowing it there was no turning back from the thought.  
  
Most of the time, work has been her priority, and the even speckle of a thought about a love life would be brushed away as she cracked down on nailing another demonic criminal. Yes, every punch, kick and bullet she attacked with seemed to preoccupy every waking moment. She thrived in the heat of battle, if half the situations could be described in that way. She'd had relationships before, a once been intimate, but her crazy life and all her family problems had lead to cold break ups and her running away from her lovers. Now she pushed men away almost instinctively, though sometimes, she really wished to be held tightly within loving arms.  
  
But who would be the man that would be lucky enough to hold her tight in an embrace? Out of curiosity, she decided to think about the list of men that she knew and was quite close to.  
  
There was Forest. A nice guy but so delved into his work, there wouldn't be much time to hug and kiss between shooting some poor bastard in the head. Anna couldn't help but laugh. She knew that they were so much a like, and that's what put her off. No, she didn't want to be with someone just like her; they'd be drawing a white line down the centre of every room eventually.  
  
Then, there was Paul. Now, this thought had her reeling. No way in hell would she give herself to the former criminal. But then again, being so sexually deprived, there was a certain appeal to him. Some dark kinky fantasy, she assumed with disgust. Waking up beside him in bed was one of her worst nightmares. She couldn't imagine dating anyone like him and decided to block his image from her head, now getting mental pictures of them snuggled together beneath the sheets.  
  
What about her boss? Lei Wulong. She blanched, covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. She'd sure get a lot of grief if she ever tried to date her boss. And besides he was much older then her. Well, she wasn't afraid to admit he was pretty good looking, but his attitude was normally quite strict and seemed to put her off him right away. Anyway, the guy had a girlfriend, and she was all for them.  
  
Bryan Fury from the forensics department sprung to mind and she instantly dismissed him. Too sadistic in some retrospect for her tastes.  
  
Then… there was Hwoarang, the bounty hunter. She didn't really know him and her first impressions of him were not good. He was cocky, completely arrogant and was too self-righteous. But though… he was the sexiest of all the men she'd thought of so far. Now, strangely enough, she could imagine in some sick way actually getting along with him and doing some unspeakable things.  
  
"Anna, you have the strangest taste in men," she said to herself, taking another sip from her bottle, deciding it was time to ditch the subject from thought before she really got to thinking about it.  
  
Her back went rigid as an electric spark shot up her spine, every sense flaring to life. She could sense something demonic coming up on her fast and she was quick to turn, but not fast enough as a fist connected with her jaw.  
  
She was sent flying backward against a metal grated bin, the bottle in her hand was now kissing the floor, spraying the contents across the pavement. Anna let out a gasp at the sharp prodding of the grids against her back, and also at the pain that now ran through her jaw. Her eyes met that of her attackers, that being a very furious looking Julia.  
  
Anna touched her mouth, bringing her hand back to inspect her situation. No blood thankfully.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Anna managed to snap, rotating her jaw slightly, rubbing her fingers against it. It felt more numb then painful now.  
  
Julia didn't reply, letting out a feral cry and used her demonic speed as she charged at Anna, bringing her hands down in a double axe handle. Of course, expecting such an attack, Anna went low and swung her leg around, tripping the girl who was sent crashing over the bin, forced by Anna's attack and the ferocity of her own.  
  
Anna got back to her feet, covering a bit of distance between them, her guard up. Julia was up again, stepping back, accessing her very minor injuries. Just dark pink squared markings from where she'd hit the bin. She cried out and shot at Anna again, this time jumping into a kick that sent both women down to the ground mercilessly.  
  
Anna was winded as she's tried to stop her landing, instead, bruising up her rubs slightly.  
  
'Just great,' she thought, just reacting in time to miss Julia's punch that had been aimed for the dead centre of her face. If that had hit, she'd have had a broken nose. With the miss, Anna countered by grabbing that arm, pushing up and shoving her other hand under the girls chin, snapping her head back. With this manoeuvre, she twisted the arm to come back to a painful position that had an aggressive torque the shoulder, forcing Julia to her knees. Anna took a spread stance, holding her there, hoping for submission.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing?" Anna questioned.  
  
"ARGH! Let go of me you bitch!" Julia growled, trying not to cry out as her shoulder racked with pain.  
  
'She's not going to be easy to deal with,' Anna thought, putting more pressure on the twisted shoulder. Julia cried out, trying to pull away and only causing more discomfort.  
  
The Irish woman thought you'd got the girl locked down but was surprised to feel her rise to the pressure, gathering up slightly to her feet and pulling Anna back a bit. She went down as she felt Julia managed to loosen herself from the grip enough to go low with a kick that took out her vertical base.  
  
Anna hit back first on the hard ground, staring up at starry patched sky, bewildered at such a counter.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Anna went wide eyed as Julia leapt over her, coming down over her head ready to stomp her brains into the ground. Quick movement saved her by a hair as she rolled away, hearing the heavy thud of feet cracking into the pavement where she'd been.  
  
Julia swung a spinning kick from high to low on Anna, only the first connecting, forcing her back away from the last kick. To try a pound in a hooked uppercut on the woman, Julia came up from the low kick with the kick fire follow up, quite surprised that Anna had side-stepped the crooked fist. Instead, Anna was the one to inflict the pain as she came at the girl with four punches, right to left, right to left and finishing with a swift roundhouse kick.  
  
Julia stumbled back away, almost falling, but Anna had taken hold of her flailing arm in which she pulled against and turned her in mid-air as she arm flipped her over onto the ground.  
  
The native girl wanted to rise again but was driven back down as Anna pressed her foot against her chest and ground her high heel against it. Julia squirmed, crying out, the pressure of the sharp heel enough to keep her on the floor. Anna ceased this movement but didn't remove her foot, keeping her weight over it so Julia would take the hint to stay down or feel more pain.  
  
"Okay, now that I've beaten some sense into you, mind telling me why you decide to up and attack me?"  
  
Julia glared up at Anna as she spoke all so calm even after that brutal attack.  
  
"You… you're a heartless witch! You've only come to cause trouble!" She hissed at the IPD officer.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be in on Toshin's scheme, would you?" Anna asked, pressing harder with her foot.  
  
Julia looked offended. "You would love to frame me with that, wouldn't you? No, I'm not working for Toshin! I'm trying to stop you for interfering before more of us die! It will be your fault if they do! They'd said you'd be the reason!"  
  
Anna blinked confused. "Who said?"  
  
"These boys I saw talking about their lord and master and the whole situation," she explained, hissing with the pain on her burning chest. "But it doesn't matter! Nobody would care if you disappeared! I bet half the demon population would rejoice! You've always been a overly dignified cowered, using authority as a good reason to beat up the demons!"  
  
"I have my reasons," Anna said lowly.  
  
"And that gives you the right to make all of us pay? Was it one demon that hurt you?" Anna didn't respond, but Julia didn't relent either. "I bet it was one and you think you can just hurt us all, don't you? DON'T YOU!"  
  
"Sometimes I maybe unjustified, but deep down, I'm right in thinking you're all the same," Anna coldly replied.  
  
"Poor excuse! We're all not evil! You don't have the right to treat us like that!" She yelled.  
  
So, Anna had finally got her reasoning for Julia's behaviour. What did it matter? She didn't care what a demon proclaimed anyway. She just pushed on regardless.  
  
"And what about you? Trying to be a heroine?" Anna chastised. "What would killing me do, hmm? They still wouldn't stop! If I die so does a lot of the chances to stop this thing. I know that I'm one of the only people who can do it. But killing me would mean more death."  
  
"If you don't die, more demons will die. Every way you look, death is there." Julia glared hard up at her, fighting back the tears clouding her vision.  
  
"If some must be sacrificed to stop Toshin, then so be it. In the long term, the majority will triumph," Anna said.  
  
"You really don't give a crap about us," Julia seethed with a scarily cool voice.  
  
Anna lifted her foot away and stepped back, looking down on her with such a condescending look, it could have melted the poor demon girl into the ground.   
  
"Just go home. You're so stupid to believe that killing me would be the answer to all your problems. Have a little faith. I may be harsh to most demons, but it doesn't mean I won't help to stop one of your own obliterating your kind."  
  
Julia rose up carefully, giving Anna the coldest glare. Anna kept her defences up just in case the girl wanted to strike again. But she didn't, she stood down, tears streaking her face.  
  
"I must be stupid to let you go… so stupid…" Julia said shakily and she turned and stormed off.  
  
Anna stood watching the young woman disappear. She shook her head and sudden let out a tired groan at the aching that ran through her body. It had only started since she had begun paying attention to it. She decided to head back towards the hotel. She'd have thought she'd learned by now that taking a walk was dangerous for her health.  
  
She did remember on her way back to pick up the bottle from earlier and use the bin for what it was really meant for instead of a crash course obstacle in a fight.  
  
***  
  
Julia hadn't turned back since walking away from Anna, not even for a second glance. It would have only upset her more looking into the eyes of such a heartless woman. Maybe she had done the right thing to walk away without blood on her hands, but now she was letting her live and the whole threat of the elimination of her kind still fresh out there. It tore into her heart realising she was helpless to do anything. She had to just leave it up someone like Anna to do the job for her.  
  
She just shook her head and hastily wiped away her tears, pretending they'd never escaped in the first place. No way in hell did she want to be seen as some emotional little girl always crying at the thought of danger.  
  
She was suddenly brought to an abrupt stop when she heard the high pitched laughter the seemed to flutter through the wind. It sent a chill right up her spine. She turned around, searching for the person behind the laughter, but was met by nothing but an empty street, lacking life of most sorts.  
  
'I didn't imagine it…' She thought, her ears pricking up as she heard the laughter again, closer this time, coming from her right, which from coming from another street.  
  
She turned her attention down there, looking along the long dark stretch, with nothing moving in sight. She held her breath; hands clenched tightly, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. It was always the case that seeing something meant it was there, but Julia could plainly feeling something coming, their energy riding the wind. Distantly, she thought she could see a green flash of light. Now, being the smart girl she was, Julia didn't waste a second's thought on it as she turned the opposite direction and broke into a run.  
  
She didn't want to breath, she didn't want to make a sound, though her boots made a heavy clomping sound as her feet beat across the concrete, making her heart beat faster with each step. It was now half way away from where she had been standing before and she could now feel a powerful presence, gaining on her fast. She didn't dare turn around, her instincts telling her to keep running as fast as she could.  
  
Taking a sharp left down a narrow path between two shops, she dodged the tall bins and an old rusty bike and followed the long stretch down to a crossroad, now quiet being it quite late in the evening. She ran across, swinging a right to run further on, past a very desolate range of housing, no lights in the windows. Soon, she found her stopping outside of the gates of the Mishima High School, the funded school by Governor Heihachi Mishima.  
  
Without a second thought, she climbed the railings and hoped over, bolting across the courtyard of the front of the school. Right ahead of her was a large fountain monument, still spurting water even though the school was closed up for the night. She skidded down and came to rest just behind the monument, curling up slightly, breathing heavily.  
  
'It can't find me, no way…' She kept telling herself over and over in her mind.  
  
Seconds dragged on into minutes, time beginning to pass as she sat there, waiting to see what would happen next. But nothing seemed it was going to. It was all silent.  
  
'I think I lost it,' she thought, blowing out a sigh of relief.  
  
There was a flash and green light seeped over the ground, taking over every shadow that tried to hide.  
  
Julia gasped, slowly turning in her position, rising to look up over the edge of the fountain, unable to turn away from the light ahead…  
  
***  
  
"Why are you making me come in early?" Xiaoyu whined, dragging behind Jin slightly as they walked to school together.  
  
"Because you were complaining about your homework and I'm going to help you with it," he told her.  
  
"But, we'll be there before everyone else!" She said, as if it was the worst thing to ever happen in the world.  
  
"Yes, and that's a good thing. No distractions," he confirmed, hearing her sigh in defeat.  
  
"Though, are you sure you're well enough to be attending school?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, I can stay in bed for the rest of my days hoping the nightmares will go away. But I have been feeling better, so don't be too concerned," he informed her, giving the young Chinese girl an assuring smile, which she returned.  
  
They were coming towards the school railings when they heard a loud yell. Jin and Xiaoyu turned to each other. It sounded like the caretaker.  
  
They came to the gates of the Mishima High School and looked around for the man in question.  
  
"It sounded like it came from the field," Jin said, taking Xiaoyu's arm as they ran in the direction that they'd heard the cry.  
  
Moments later, they found the caretaker, standing there mortified. He didn't even acknowledge the two, as his eyes were set on a figure floating face up in the pond.  
  
Xiaoyu followed his line of gaze as was horrified to see the stark white body of Julia floating there, void of life. Her eyes stared up towards the sky, seeing nothing, her mouth parted in an eternal scream that had been silenced long ago. The only scream that could be heard now was from Xiaoyu, who was in complete hysterics.  
  
Jin grabbed the young woman and pulled her to himself, holding her faced away from the body. He was in shock himself by seeing the body of his friend floating there ahead of him, but he couldn't look away. He listened almost distantly to Xiaoyu's sobbing, as he could feel a tingle crackling inside of him. He knew that Julia had been another victim of Toshin.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Julia didn't make much of an apperance, and I know her death will make an impact as she is normally quite a popular used character. Oh well. ^_^ Hope you still read on anyway! 


	11. Chapter 10

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"How could this have happened?"   
  
Anna stood staring at the TV set. She was trying to hide the dismay in her face as she watched the live news report, relaying her the news of Julia's murder. The pictures feeding through sneakily caught some rather choppy shots of the murder scene, thankfully covered up, but the police were pushing away the camera crew. Still, they kept rolling, now trying to focus in on Naoko Miyazaki, who was going on with the coverage while being pushed back away from the Mishima High School site.  
  
Anna slumped down on her bed, still staring at the television, her emotions somewhere between anger and upset. She hadn't liked Julia, but hell, she could have been close to saving her life, if she'd just stuck close to her a little longer.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she rose up again, feeling so restless, that with the fact she'd had little sleep. Aching and feeling the bruising from the night prior, she slung on her crimson, velvet dressing gown and marched out of her room to Forest's, which was just next door. She knocked, and was surprised that he answered the door quite late. He wasn't a morning person after all. He was half dressed and looking rather a tatter. Anna could distinctly hear the TV in the background of his room.  
  
"You watching the news report too?" She asked, stepping by him.  
  
"It's the only thing keeping me awake," he said with a snort, shutting the door behind her and following Anna back into the room. "Wasn't that the girl you were with last night?"  
  
"Yes," Anna said lowly. "I can't believe that Toshin got hold of her. I have a feeling that it was worried she was starting to stick her nose in. No way in hell would Toshin believe she had 'The Red Eye'."  
  
"Who knows truly," Forest said, searching out a shirt from his suitcase laid on the bed. "And you know, the governors are not going to feed well off this. Eddy is going to have a much harder time in convincing them. Governor Mishima is the investor of the school and he is sure as hell going to go out of his way to make a big argument to chuck IPD off the case."  
  
"I think so…" Anna groaned into her hands as she ran them over her face. She didn't need this at all. More pressure, more problems, and definitely more things to answer for. "Lei is going to love every minute of this."  
  
"The sarcasm is ripe today," Forest picked at her, though, he wished he hadn't as she pretty much walked up to him, pushing her body to his, forcing him back a few steps. The look on her face could have made the most gruesome murderer in the world cower in fear.  
  
"Don't piss me off, Forest, I'm warning you. I've had little sleep. I had to write a report of our findings in the early hours of this morning and now I've got to write something up on this. I'm aching and I'm fed up. Do you hear me? FED UP!"  
  
Forest backed off again with her raised voice. His hands went up in defence. "I would ask you to calm down but I think that you're too far gone now even for that!"  
  
"Damn straight," she confirmed. "Right, get dressed properly. I'll be back after a shower." She stomped out, still talking. "There is much to go over. I think it's time to take some serious action."  
  
"Action?" Forest grimaced. "Oh boy…"  
  
About twenty minutes later, Anna returned again, showered and dressed in a satin blouse and pressed trousers, with her suit jacket hanging over one shoulder. She was revealing her tan leather gun holster, with gun in tow. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Anna," Forest tried to calm, seeing the obvious anger in her face. "I know you're pissed, but you really need to think before you do anything. You're going to do something drastic and get yourself hurt or killed."  
  
"I'm tired of beating around the bush. I just want to go out there and sort this out once and for all," she said firmly.  
  
Forest's mouth dropped out wide. "You're crazy!"  
  
"Crazy I maybe, but I'd be more crazy just to take this so easily. It's getting to a point where I'm starting to crack and I've decided that I'm gonna put myself forward before I totally lose my cool."  
  
"You get worse then this?"  
  
"Forest!" She snapped, agitated.  
  
"Sorry, sorry…" He cleared his throat. "But seriously, stop and think. We have to fill Lei in on the proceedings…"  
  
"I'll let you do that call," she said, turning on her heel, heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, worry sneaking into his voice.  
  
She stopped and peered over her shoulder. "I'm going to look for Toshin myself."  
  
"You can't do it alone. It's like a kamikaze attack by yourself! We need to meet up with Eddy and IPD Japan; sort some stuff out rationally and all."  
  
"You know, you can call Eddy…" She turned and walked again. "… And tell him to give me back up. Tell him to send out his squad on patrol. I'll be combing the suburbs of Tokyo."  
  
"But An-" The door slammed on him before he could finish shouting after her. He smashed his hand down on the bedside table. She was putting herself in all kinds of danger, and landing him in all kinds of shit with the authoritative side. In some ways, her position was the better deal.  
  
***  
  
Running on mostly adrenaline, Anna drove the rent car through the streets, eyes picking out every detail around her. The quite noisy streets indicated everything of everyday life. Young children played on their front lawns under the careful watch of mothers and babysitters. Mixed groups of people walking to work filled up the gaps between school children running off to get in on time. She did notice a few Mishima High School uniformed children, obviously going home as the school was now shut while the murder investigation went on.  
  
Her knuckles were turning white while gripped so vice like to the steering wheel, though, she didn't noticed while her mind was occupied on every little stress that wished to be noticed. Never before had she felt so determined.  
  
Anna had contemplated going to see Jin, but she felt that getting him more involved would cause more trouble and with him being Heihachi Mishima's grandson, it could cause quite a stir with the older man if he were to find out.  
  
"Up shit creek without a paddle… just the way I feel," she murmured, fiddling around with the radio to try and fill the silence with some music. But what would it help? She didn't want to really distract herself too much now, if she wasn't enough already.  
  
***  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Lei's voice came stressfully after hearing about Anna's sudden take off into the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I would have stopped her, but seriously, she's not someone you want to cross when she's in THAT mood," Forest told his boss over his phone.  
  
"Eddy and IPD Japan have been informed of her sudden one woman army strategy?" The Chinese man asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, they have. They are going to try and catch up with her while on the look out themselves for sightings of Toshin."  
  
Lei growled. "She really is going to botch this up with this stupid plan of hers." He sighed to follow. "I think you should fill me in on everything that has happened."  
  
"Anna was suppose to, but she left it up to me. Are we on a secure line?"  
  
"Yes," Lei confirmed without hesitation.  
  
"Well, this is what we've got…"  
  
***  
  
Nothing; not even a single hint had come up. While she'd driven around, all that she found out was that looking around so much really did hurt the neck. Tired, hungry and angry, she drove on, refusing to give up. The day was rapidly fading, but she was willing to ignore everything around her. Especially her phone on the dashboard, which had been ringing on and off all day. Forest had tried a few times, then Lei and then Eddy. She'd answered the phone to Eddy and he informed her that the Governors had decided to give them another week, much to Heihachi's protest. He tried to call her off the hunt, but she told him that it was the only thing she could do now, and hung up on him.  
  
Finally, she gave up on driving, as her eyes were starting to hurt her as she was straining to see in the now darkening area. She instead, took to going around on foot, following her senses. She could sense demons about, but nothing powerful or in the distinct nature of Toshin.  
  
She was in the suburbs, going in the places that were mainly hinted of Toshin's murders. She was out in the open, easy prey but not one to easily fall down to a single punch.  
  
Running down through the middle of an empty road, she followed any trail she could, sensing out demons that she would consider a threat. Bitter and cold, she was beginning to lose faith in her abilities.  
  
'The bastard can't be that hard to find. A big, powerful demon can't hide for long without being found out…' Her mind boggled on this notion, trying to consider all the possibilities.  
  
She was considering things, that was, until she was struck from behind by a heavy elbow. She fell awkwardly on the gritty tarmac, feeling the whole of her left side go numb as she cracked against the floor. Of course, being the resilient fighter she was, she rolled onto her back and put a foot up just in time to hold away the man who was about to leap on her in another attack.  
  
His eyes glowed - Toshin's symbol of control.  
  
"Bastard," she hissed and pushed him away.  
  
He stumbled but was caught by a fellow friend, who righted him and the two began to slowly advance on her.  
  
Anna clambered up to her feet, making a slight groan as she felt her left side began to react to any sudden movements. Feeling she needed to catch her breath, she stepped backwards on the defensive.  
  
The scuffing sound of boots made her turn to see three more people advancing out behind her, forming a tight circle. No, there was four there, one only barely came into her sights off to her right.  
  
She turned about within this forming circle, cringing slightly at being cornered. She'd been taken off guard because she was trying to focus on other demonic power threats. Couldn't it have been plainly obvious then even the low powered ones could be a danger too?  
  
She checked out the competition, to see whom she was up against.  
  
The two men in front of her were Japanese, both dressed in black, punk style attire; it was noticeable that the one that attacked her was very small. Between the group of four behind her, there was two girls, both Japanese and with long hair, one with blonde streaks, the other dyed hers a fiery orange, and the two were dressed quite darkly, but not really in punk style. The last two guys were mixed faces, one was Chinese and the other looked Mexican, both co-ordinating with the flowing theme. They were all teens.  
  
'An easy influence,' was Anna's guess.  
  
"Our lord Toshin knows of your search," the one that attacked her said.  
  
"And let me guess, you're hear to put a stop to it?" Anna sarcastically asked the obvious.  
  
The two men ahead of her grinned, the larger one giving the nod for the advance.  
  
Anna held her breath as she could hear the group coming towards her, heavy footed and all so ready to pound her into the ground. She seethed, cursing herself for this predicament.  
  
'Right, if I'm going to die, at least I'll die fighting,' she told herself, suddenly out striking at the smaller man in front of her with a sharp, harsh elbow attack. His head went backwards and the grizzly crack of his nose was enough to turn her stomach. Within the outward spray of blood, he made a gargled sound, eyes rolling back as he fell against his companion, pushing him backwards.  
  
The taller man had to push him aside quickly to put up a black for Anna's knife like chop. He staggered, recovered and gave her a left hook to the cheek, trying to follow with a right uppercut, but she caught his arm and flipped him straight over. He rolled aside from her stomp and came up to attack her again.  
  
Anna noticed the Chinese boy from behind was coming in for a charge at her too and she quickly reversed the Japanese boy's punch by taking his incoming arm in a hook and locked him in front of her. The Chinese boy had been coming in with a heavy striking kick and instead took out his friend. His neck made a heavy crack and Anna instantly let him go, stepping away from him. She gave her new attacker a punch to the gut and a roundhouse kick to the face for good measure.  
  
He fell down at the feet of the Mexican, who gave a feral cry and leapt at her in a fury of punches. There was so many, she could block them all and she ended up faltering down to one knee. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, ready to strike a punch straight into the centre of her face.  
  
He'd left himself open for a low blow, as Anna struck her fist straight into his groin. His release on her hair lifted as he doubled over, howling in pain. She came up with a swift uppercut, sending him backward onto the floor.  
  
She was now left standing face to face with the two girls, whom had gone back to back with each other as they awaited the Irish woman to move.  
  
"Come and get me," Anna taunted, giving a very mocking wink to them.  
  
Showing amazing speed, the ginger-headed one was suddenly in front of her, striking her face with such a vicious slap. Anna back-stepped in shock, but gave a snort.  
  
"Nice." She swiftly slapped her foe back, with as much force as she could, sending the girl crashing downwards.  
  
The other girl was now somersaulting up and over Anna, planting her feet on the IPD officer's back and sent her down forcefully. She landed gracefully a few steps away while Anna was kissing the concrete heavily.  
  
'Bitch…' She thought. She felt the hands of the ginger-headed girl grasp the back of her hair, and with a horrendous shriek she began to try and slam Anna's head against the concrete repeatedly. But Anna had her hands pressing rigidly in the way, so the girl couldn't quite manage it.  
  
Ignoring the awful pain of the girl nearly ripping her hair off her hair, she quickly rolled onto her back, her legs coming up to strike a heavy blow at her opponent's head.  
  
The girl's actions ceased and she instantly released Anna, collapsing back onto the tarmac.  
  
The blonde streaked girl came at her with a high kick, yelling some obscenities in her native tongue. Anna went low and took out her other leg, rising in time to take that kicking leg and twist it sharply, hearing a satisfying pop at the hip. The girl screamed in agony, but despite, she tried to rise again.  
  
Anna helped her, though she did end up swinging her around and nearly beheading her against a road sign. The girl fell back and lay still.  
  
"Anymore!" Anna shouted determinedly. Nobody else came out to fight, her cry echoing emptily in the air.  
  
There had to be more, that couldn't have been it. So easy to deal with…  
  
She was shocked however to see a green glow moments later move across the top of the road and disappear again. Nina's face had distinctly caught her eye.  
  
"Toshin…" Anna's voice was nearly a whisper. She'd finally caught up with her sister.  
  
Now powered by her fury, she left the string of bodies and took off after Toshin.  
  
Her body was sore, the muscles wanting to shut down on her but she refused to listen to her inner cries of pain. Taking a pounding twice within a twenty-four hour period was pretty stupid. It wasn't good for her health, though, when was it ever?  
  
Anna followed the ever-moving green light, always a step ahead of her. She knew that it could be dangerous to go alone in the pursuit of Toshin, but it was her only chance now to stop it before it killed again. And when they chance is there, it had to be taken.  
  
She suddenly found herself on a long empty stretch, each side of the road lined with closed shops, not a person in sight.  
  
"It feels so dead…" She whispered to herself, turning about on the spot, searching for the green light again.  
  
She couldn't have lost Toshin so soon, not after such a long chase. It all felt so strange, so deliberate that she was there. It could have been one of Toshin's games… or even a trap.  
  
"Anna Williams, you've become such a pest to me…"  
  
Toshin appeared from the side of one of the buildings, startling the auburn haired woman.  
  
Anna felt sorry for her sister, to see her in this controlled state.   
  
Nina's hair was lackey down around her face, instead of in its usual trademark ponytail. Her skin was pallid, almost white; a green hue making parts of her almost translucent. A thin layer of green material covered her chest and low extremities, such a thin film but enough to keep the dignity of the woman. Nina's glowing greenish yellow eyes ran over Anna, a dark smile forming on that beautiful face.  
  
"Oh Anna, you never give up do you. So courageous and noble to your cause. But why face against death? Why not join it?"  
  
"I'm not corrupt… I'd never help you," Anna hissed.  
  
Toshin tilted Nina's head, giving her a curious look. "Why?"  
  
"Shut up," Anna insisted, drawing her weapon sharply.  
  
"You won't answer because you know that you can't give me one. You don't know the true meaning of wrong. It can't be described truly, can it?" Toshin advanced with a steady hover. "What is wrong, what is right? Do you really know, besides the rules they tell you?"  
  
"Wrong is all evil and whatever disturbs the peace of the people," Anna finally said.  
  
"There is no true evil. Because even good is evil sometimes…" Toshin lingered on the words and chuckled deeply. "Whichever way you look, nothing truly makes sense."  
  
Anna gulped and shook her head. "I'm not going to listen to you."  
  
"Please, Anna," Toshin said in a mock begging voice. "You don't want to hurt me do you? Not your own sister."  
  
"You're not my sister!" Anna snapped.  
  
"Yes, I am, don't you see me standing in front of you?" The beautiful hands of the blonde femme fatale reached out, gently moving up Anna's arms. "You want to help me, I know you do…"  
  
Anna couldn't speak; the tingling sensation that ran over her skin was overwhelming. She couldn't pull away from her sister as she advanced to press so close.  
  
"Then help me, Anna," came that feminine voice of her sister, lapping over the echo of Toshin. Her hands came up to touch Anna's cheeks, rubbing soft circles into the peachy skin.  
  
Anna's mind was clouding slightly. Something was happening, but she couldn't fight it.  
  
"Nina, I know you're in there…" She tried to call softly.  
  
"I'm here, little sister," Nina's voice came in gentle, caressing reply that tickled across the younger William's skin.  
  
Unknowing to her own senses, she let herself being enveloped by Nina's arms, bringing her to rest warmly against her body. Anna subconsciously brought her arms around her sister's back, tears streaming from her eyes. The feeling of being lost and alone had started to kick in. She needed the warmth of a mother to keep her safe, but the arms of a loving sister were just as good.  
  
Nina smiled, her hand delicately stroking the young woman's back. "My sweet little Anna. Stay with me. Nothing will hurt you while you're with me…"  
  
"Nina…" Anna whispered.  
  
Nina leaned her back slightly, making her look up at her. The soft smile that graced the blonde woman's face seemed to melt her in her shoes.  
  
"No more worries," Nina whispered, leaning in to grace her lips against Anna's carefully, lingering to them with a sense of warmth.  
  
It was then all the alarm bells inside Anna triggered and the cloudiness beginning to shatter. Her spirit was starting to shake, her soul screaming to break away, and finally, she was listening to her body. Toshin was trying to control her long enough to get to her soul, but she now put up her shields, cutting off the magic and she pushed away from her sister and gave her a swift slap to the face, gun back up in front of her now.  
  
"You con! Trying to buy into my soul with phoney love! How dare you use my sister like this," she said with a screaming fury.  
  
"So close to an eternal safety, little Anna," Toshin's voice took back over Nina's.  
  
A roar filled the night, ripping from Toshin's lips; the calling for a power that Anna had never felt before. A coarse green lightning crackled around Anna's body. It was a tight and choking feeling and she could barely register herself leaving the ground as she was flung in the air by the force of the power.  
  
When Anna struck the ground, she screamed, her body wracked with pain. She could hear her gun skittering away from her, now meaning she was totally defenceless.  
  
Toshin was suddenly over the IPD officer. It's hand swooped down, tearing the collar of Anna's top and ripping her cross necklace straight off.  
  
"Where is your God now?" Toshin tormented, laughing viciously.  
  
Toshin created a shimmering green light within its palms, ready to finish off the helpless woman. But then, a shot, deafening with the echo of the empty air, rung out.  
  
Toshin quivered, the light dissipating. It gave a mighty yell as blood sprayed from the shoulder, marring Nina's beautiful skin. It sunk back, fearing interruption.  
  
"Live another day, Anna, but live in fear," Toshin spat, and then leapt into the sky, screeching. "I'M CLOSE TO MY PRIZE!"  
  
The green glow faded away into the dark, now only the stars painting the black. Anna stared up, shivering, her vision painted with dots as she was on the verge of passing out.  
  
She heard a clang of a gun drop down beside her and form loomed in to block her vision of the stars.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
She frowned at that voice, and then felt a hand brush aside a few hairs from her face.  
  
"Hwoarang?" She whispered, beginning to fade into the unconscious world. Her heart was thankful to know the shot from his gun wasn't directed at her. The blackness comforted her fleeting thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The battle with Toshin is far from over. Anna is going to need some serious help to defeat the monster and save her sister. Look out for the next chapter coming soon... 


	12. Chapter 11

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
A/N: Been a while since I've written some of this. Hope its as good as my earlier chapters.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The welcoming warmth was the first thing she felt as she arose from her unwanted slumber.   
  
Anna had specifically recalled being out on the cold streets, facing life and death on her own, and now it greatly surprised her that she was surrounded by a much nicer feeling.  
  
The warmth of life and not the eternal cold of death.  
  
'I survived,' she told herself surely. 'And I was so stupid to rush in against Toshin. Why don't I listen to people?'  
  
The comfortable bed beneath her made her want to drift off to sleep, but being switched so suddenly between environments had her keen to discover more about the lodgings that were housing her temporarily. With the very little light from a table lamp across the room, she could only make out so much. The walls looked light, and were most likely a yellow colour, but she couldn't be too sure by how the room was lit. There were very little furnishings, mostly the essentials like a table, chair, set of draws, wardrobe and a television, if they could be called just mere essentials. Very basic in such a high tech world.  
  
She shifted carefully, the numbness of her body becoming apparent as she moved stiffly. There had been no doubt she'd taken a powerful hit, but there was no pain like before, when she'd first felt the shot. Now, she just felt dull and mainly tired. Any injury she'd taken from earlier in the evening had brought up bruises, but they were nothing more than light blemishes; not a single one was what she could see to be a worthy battle wound.  
  
Deep down, her heart didn't know whether she wanted to cry or not for what had happened. She'd been so close to becoming another victim and yet so close to saving Nina from Toshin's clutches. But it was something that was out of her reach alone. She knew she needed help, but like her usual manor, she was afraid to admit it aloud.  
  
If anyone heard 'help me' from her lips, she knew they'd surely see her as going soft. She'd always been one to solve things herself.  
  
Coming to think of her aide. 'Hwoarang…'  
  
Her eyes searched the room, wondering why she couldn't she the man of question in sight. And by the room's eerie silence, she was most surely alone. But of course, the man was stealthy, and could probably be a good sneak if he wanted to.  
  
Why on Earth had he decided to save her?  
  
It had been assured to her supposedly by their last encounter that he would not have cared if she'd lived or died, as long as he was assured a good sum of money at the end of his mission. He'd had a perfect opportunity to pull out all the shots to defeat Toshin, though notably, bullets wouldn't have been enough to finish the job. Whatever other little trick he had up his sleeve would have been helpful to him, and also made Anna wonder to what his capabilities were.  
  
This still didn't answer her question of why he saved her?  
  
Was it some personal reason? She'd be damned if she knew.  
  
The door squeaked slightly and she was suddenly looking straight to it, hands gripping tightly to the bed. It was very assuring to her, after what had happened that night.  
  
Hwoarang was now stood in the doorway; a tray nestled in his arm. A mug, a plate of assortments and a can of beer were the contents. Most likely the beer was for him.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Was worried I'd have to find a place to bury you without looking suspicious," he said, a smirk lighting up his face.  
  
Anna scowled deeply in response, lying back down carefully. "You're aiming for a punch in the mouth."  
  
"Ooh, still got some fire left in you, though, I don't think you're going to up for any more action tonight," he assured her, seeming to like how frustrated she looked. He approached the bed and took a careful seat on the side, setting down the tray on the bedside table. He lent back, giving her a glance over. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Crappy," She reported dully. "I just got zapped like a fly in a trap. What other word could I use to describe how I feel?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Say nothing, for the sake of your health," she warned him.  
  
Hwoarang chuckled softly and gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Anna didn't say anything to that and just stared up at the ceiling in thought. Hwoarang went back to the contents of the tray. He brought the mug and plate overhead of her view, making her turn her eyes to him.  
  
"I made you some coffee - strong coffee. You look like you need some perking up. And I have some chocolates and stuff. The ultimate snack food indulgence time. Interested?"  
  
She sighed and sat up, pushing aside the plate and mug as she settled back. She took them from him carefully. "Why not. And you have to promise me you haven't laced them with poison or something."  
  
He gave her a boyish grin. "Nah, I wouldn't do that! If I was going to kill you, I'd shoot you in the face with my trusty magnum."  
  
"So reassuring," she said monotonously, before turning a little sarcastic. "A man of such a reputation of death and destruction amongst the demons… I feel so safe in your hands." She took a drink of the coffee. Rather bland, but yet soothing. The warmth made her feel better and calmed her inner shakes. Her insides were still reeling from before.  
  
"You've got yourself a reputation too, but not like me. So anyway, no name calling, I've heard them all."  
  
"Hmm…" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Hwoarang didn't waste any time to crack open his beer. He shifted across to the end of the bed, leaning against the end board. He watched her from his opposite position as he continued to consume his alcoholic beverage. Anna didn't look up at him, instead, focused on picking out the better-looking chocolates in the plate.  
  
The silence seemed to go on and on…  
  
"You're quiet. I thought you'd have more to say for yourself," Hwoarang said from a pause away from drinking.  
  
Anna tasted a chocolate, seemed slightly satisfied and finally turned her attention on him. "What do you want me to say? I'm not really going to spring out into a friendly conversation, am I? Aren't we suppose to be rivals or something?"  
  
"You could say that," he confirmed and quickly finished off the can, letting out a satisfied belch. Anna rolled her eyes for the second time that night. "What? You want me to mind my manors?"  
  
"I'm not exactly a lady of perfection, so no need to waste anything on me," she told him and went back to finishing off her coffee.  
  
Hwoarang was a bit put off by her sudden tilt to silence. It made him feel a tad bit nervous, if what he was feeling could be called nervousness. Anna was one unique woman he had to admit and she straight up interested him. She was strong willed and pretty understanding - and for a fact, she had huge breasts. But that wasn't the point (or points, whichever way you see it). She seemed to be too insistent for his liking. But tonight, she was nothing but reclusive. She wasn't going to open up much, unless to snidely reply to him. He hadn't known her that long but he wanted to think he'd sussed out her typical personality.  
  
'Always like women to get bitchy,' he concluded. 'And especially to go all quiet just to be annoying.' He watched her sip her coffee, not looking at him; she was more or less looking past him towards the window. She had a cold set expression, her lips small and tensed from what he could see from between her sips of coffee.   
  
'She's got a sexy pout…' He grinned to himself.  
  
Anna caught this grin and scowled hard his way. "What's to grin about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really," he said with an irritatingly coy voice. "Just want to say you have a very voluptuous pout."  
  
She stopped drinking and stared at him for a minute. He waited for her to say something sharp back at him but was quite surprised to have her laugh quite heartily, leaning back and covering her mouth.  
  
This really took him back. "What?"  
  
When the dying had died down, she just shook her head with glittery eyes focused on him. "Trust you to start picking out sexual indignities at a time like this."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"My lips are that fascinating, are they?"  
  
He just couldn't help but blush. "Hell, I was only commenting. You know you've been uptight - so cold set. Glad to see you've still got a happy card to play."  
  
She just gave him a half smile. "Well, I guess I can't be all angry. I'm relieved mostly…" She paused, thinking of way to phrase the next part. She let the words come out fairly slowly so she wouldn't make a mistake. "Though, my relief is kind of with you… you know, saving me. Though, you might not have been saving me, just, well…" She sighed and gave a normal, unmitigated smile. "I'm relieved to be alive. Thanks."  
  
Hwoarang didn't hide his smug staid. He was proud of himself and was going to act modest about it. "Yes, I saved you. You owe me a lot."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes - number three. "I could just imagine you being one to hold onto favours. But I'm not going to give you some personal ones… you know what I mean, boy."  
  
He chuckled, but it seemed to fade all of a sudden to a seriousness that made even Anna seem defensive. "Though, I had a choice between saving you or going after Toshin. I was so close to stopping that bastard - more lives are on the line because of this."  
  
"I didn't ask you to save me," Anna said, snapping away from the much more friendly tone. "And for a fact, your bullets alone wouldn't have stopped Toshin. Don't you get it? Toshin is more powerful then mere weapons. It takes souls for God's sake. Mere bullets are nothing to the unworldly power it possesses."  
  
"I wasn't planning on killing Toshin with just bullets - well, not just ANY bullets! I have some, what I could call, enchanted bullets."  
  
Anna snorted and shook her head. "Now I've heard everything."  
  
"I've bullets empowered by witches magic. I even went to a priest - a friend of mine to bless my bullets and allow me a fair bit of holy water to put inside."  
  
"You aren't religious though. I don't believe for one…" His hand went up to her face.  
  
"You don't know me. How would you know if I'm religious or not, hmm? I don't have to wear a whole horde of religious garments to say I follow this and that." He cleared his throat, taking his hand away from her sour face. "I follow a lot of the religions. I have my faith and it helps me out. I'm not saying I stick to one or the other."  
  
"You're a bounty hunter, you shouldn't say you support any faith if you are a relentless killer," Anna said stonily.  
  
"I do what I have to do," He said simply. "And besides, it's not my faith we're questioning here, it's you and your stupidity."  
  
"Now wait just a minute…"  
  
"You put your life on the line in half-witted attempt to get Toshin all by yourself."  
  
Anna had flustered a dark crimson with anger. "And what about you! You're doing it by yourself!"  
  
He laughed. "I at least have a plan. By the looks of things, you were just hoping your will was strong enough."  
  
She shook her head and fell silent, enraged by him calling her stupid. How dare he! She didn't like how his attitude was working towards this situation. He didn't think she, a special force IPD officer, the Scarlet Lady, could take Toshin down - and even try and save Nina at the same time. To him, she was a fool on a pointless crusade. But what could she argue back; he'd been right, she didn't go out there into the battlefield with a plan. It had been a live or die situation.  
  
"You nearly got yourself killed. And for what? For your little scheme of trying to save your sister from Toshin. Face it, Anna. She's far beyond reach, even for you. You can only do so much. I saved you because I realise that I can't do this alone, and that I need someone as understanding and strong as you to help me out. You shouldn't aim to die so pointlessly."  
  
Anna brought her knees up so she could rest her cheek to them. She didn't want to show Hwoarang the tears that threatened to pour down her face. "I have to try and save her. I can't just give up and let her die," she said softly.  
  
"It's pointless…"  
  
"IT'S NOT POINTLESS!" She shouted, looking up at him.  
  
He couldn't believe she was crying. The tears, like tiny crystals, fell across her cheeks. She was such an emotional woman, set in her ways - when she wanted to do something, she'd do it. He sighed, shaking his head with sadness.  
  
Carefully, he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, wiping away a few of the escaped tears. "Toshin will kill you before you can safe your sister. By all these mistakes you're making, you're only making Toshin angrier and pushing it to kill more. I can't help you save your sister, you know that don't you? I have to destroy this monster, before it's too late. Can't you see that you need to fight back too?"  
  
"Please… don't…" Anna hated to beg, but if she didn't, she knew it would be the end for Nina.  
  
Hwoarang couldn't meet her eyes, instead, he looked down at her immaculate hands, and his own rough ones pressing over the top. He'd never been one for all this emotional sap, but he felt that he couldn't just be cruel when he knew this tough woman had a heart that was fit to break. It wasn't worth making things anymore painful by getting nasty.   
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. You have to think about the good of the majority over the minority. Would you sister hesitate to pull the trigger if she was in your situation?"  
  
Anna put her head to her knees as she muttered her quiet response. "No."  
  
"See, she would think about the people…"  
  
"… And the fact she'd love to see me dead," Anna finished.  
  
Hwoarang rose a brow to this. "And you want to save someone who would rather see you lying in a pool of your own blood."  
  
"Sometimes she would love that, but others, I couldn't tell." Anna looked up at him, the tears not flowing as much as before. "Nina and me were always fighting - it was my father's fault. He loved her and refused to love me to the extent. My mother was my saviour. I loved her so much, more then you could imagine." Anna sighed, blinking her sore eyes. "One night, after a talent show I'd been in… on our walk home… she was murdered by a demon. I lost her and my protection from Nina and my father. All that hate that he laid out wasn't worth the time. The unmitigated cruelty… I just didn't understand why. But I don't want to blame my sister for any of it; all I want to do is make up with her. My father is dead now, and there is nothing to stop us doing that. I won't let it ever be too late."  
  
Hwoarang listened to her, wondering what else he could say to make her at least see what she truly needed to do, but it would take an eternity and there after to try and convince her to pull the trigger and call it an end.  
  
She turned to look past him, towards the window. "You know, after my mother died, it wasn't just family that make me hateful and bitter… it was the demons too. All of them. I wanted to see them all made to pay - that's why I became an IPD officer. I wasn't about death… It was about justice. I knew I'd never catch that demon that killed my mother - I just wanted to have a little satisfaction that I would have some sort of retribution against them. And you won't believe, after being set to hate them so much since I was little, I've finally grown past the mindless hate - this bias I've always had. I'll take down the demons that are bad… and I'll save the demons that are good. I guess they all don't deserve to die…" She distinctly remembered the hostel and Julia - how could she hate all of them when some had not even done wrong to begin with? And what Paul had said about not hating them all - damn, he'd been the right party all along - that was one thing Anna didn't want to admit.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Hwoarang asked, rather clueless.  
  
"Because I've decided to do what I have to do. I'll save Nina if I can, but if I can't… then she'd understand if she had to die for the sake of everyone else. An Assassin's way is to do or die…"  
  
"Do or die…" He nodded to that. "Anna, think about your own life too. If you die, the people are going to lose such a great IPD officer and true heroine in red."  
  
Anna chuckled, far beyond anymore tears for that night. "I think a lot of people would be glad to see me dead."  
  
"Well… not me," he muttered.  
  
"I thought you didn't care?" She questioned.  
  
"Someone with a lot of fortitude like you deserves nine lives…"  
  
"I'm a cat now, am I?" She chuckled.  
  
He winked. "A sexy kitten."  
  
"I'm glad you think so." She leaned in towards him. "You're not trying to come onto me now are you? Not going to try and change my mind?"  
  
He chuckled himself. "Not going to try that, I've tried too many times already. But… coming onto you…" He leaned in close to her. "… What if I am?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say I'm not such an easy nut to crack," she said, putting a finger on his nose pushing him back slightly.  
  
That coy grin that was so trademark to him reappeared. "I'll have to work some magic before I get my own nuts cracked."  
  
"You'd be sure that would happen first…" She went back to laying down, now feeling a gentle tingle of warmth run through her body, beating down the numbness that had once been cast over her. "… Since I definitely wouldn't go easy for a rival."  
  
"It's worth the challenge," he said, coming to prop himself up over her. He could see the teasing nature in her wonderful ocean coloured eyes, and he let his hand come up to stroke through her hair.  
  
"You know, I'm not easy, and don't for one second think I'm just going to throw myself into your arms for a one night stand…"  
  
"… Who said it was going to be a one night thing?" He asked, grin bigger then ever.  
  
"Not even two nights. I have morals you know," she said, putting a hand carefully between them, against his chest. What was she thinking for getting herself into a situation like this so close to a dangerous bounty hunter? She didn't really know him, and what she did know didn't really push her into his arms, but there was a sense of risk and thrill about him that made him such an interesting package to unwrap. But what did he mean by what he'd said?  
  
"Not two nights…"  
  
"Wait a minute! What are you asking?" She inquired, stopping him leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Well, if we survive Toshin and don't kill each other… maybe, you would be interested in a rough edged guy like me?"  
  
Anna's eyes widened. "What?" She paused, giving him a strange look. "Why this attitude all of sudden?"  
  
"Because you're not like any other woman I've met. All the others I've crossed paths with are whiney and snivelling, and always so needy and clingy. Now you're different. Out for yourself and taking no shit. Now, you're MY kind of woman."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" She chuckled in response. "First you're all tough, giving me the low down, telling me my place, then you're threatening me… well, kind of, and now… oh dear, you've really made an impression haven't you?"  
  
"I know, I know, but maybe we can forget about that…"  
  
Anna just gave him an attentive stare. "Not so easy. You're after money, and with that comes my sisters life…"  
  
Hwoarang just gave her a soft glance, less then what she'd expected to that response. "I'm not going to tell you I won't try and fulfil my mission, I'll do what I must, but I'll give you a chance to try… but I'm going after my taking."  
  
Anna gave a half smile in comprehension. "I'll find a way to see we both get the best out of the situation. But don't go blowing her head off unless she's trying to gut you."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he mock saluted for the second time that night.  
  
"And as for your question, I'll have to think about that one," she said.  
  
He closed the gap between their faces until their noses were just touching, his breath tickling her face. "I can be persuasive."  
  
"Oh?" It felt dangerous, but she liked it. Maybe just for once, she could be a little kinky and see where it took her. "As long as you don't try and kill me…"  
  
"Don't worry you're pretty little face about that, I'm sure you'll agree this little arrangement needs us both alive and kicking…"  
  
"And doing other stuff too," she added, obliged to finish what he'd started, pressing her lips to his. The first touch was soft and welcoming, each testing the water between them before they engaged in a more passionate embrace. It was crazy - through everything that had been said - this was what had come of it. Being pitted against each other meant nothing. PURELY crazy, but very much a great reason to dominate the other.  
  
Anna thoughtlessly let herself become ravelled in Hwoarang's arms. She could feel his hands getting coy and exploring places that weren't usually on public display. But what the hell, she wanted to see if he was all talk. Of all the men she'd considered in a love way, Hwoarang had been definitely been one to borderline the between the lists of love and blowing his brains out.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: A strange turn of relationship status between Anna and Hwoarang, though, is his intentions only to soften her up? Or does he really want something between them? And what is going to happen with Toshin? And is Forest going to throw a tantrum because Anna stayed out the night? You'll find out soon! Until then, happy reading! 


	13. Chapter 12

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
She not wanted to face him straight off, but of course, she knew she'd have had to face him anyway, even if it were a few hours later.   
  
It was not long after eight o'clock when Anna had returned to the hotel, being given a lift by Hwoarang. They'd not really said anything to each other after their night of passion. Words would have just spoiled the mood, and especially with each one set to what they wanted to do regarding the Toshin case. A simple goodbye had left her feeling achy as he left her there; it was not what she had wanted in the first place. This fling had turned everything upside down - or, could everything have already been upside down when she had had to face Nina again?  
  
Whatever the case, she wanted to have some time to sort her head out, but no, Forest had been waiting for her to come back. The minute she'd stuck her key into the door, he was suddenly there at her back, obviously infuriated by the way he stood tensed behind her.  
  
They didn't exchange a word at first as they both entered her hotel room. He waited for her to sit down on the bed, accessing her bruised figure, before starting his interrogation.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all night?"  
  
"Out there!" Anna pointed out the window smartly, shaking her head at him with tired fury. She just didn't want this, but it was obvious he wasn't going to let up on her, for the sake of their job. But then again, he could have been concerned for her too. He was always fathering her in a way.  
  
"You think you're really clever, Anna. You think that you can just go out there and BAM, everything will be perfect and you'll bag your bad guy. How many people have died, Anna? How many lives have been messed up? We're so close on this case, and you're one of the best detectives in IPD! Are you really planning on getting yourself killed before we end this thing?"  
  
She locked her gaze with Forest's, looking into the rage that had engulfed his dark brown eyes. His anger wasn't as strong as she hoped it was, because the look seemed to falter when her face-hardened, not cracking to the pressure between them.  
  
Anna stood slowly, closing the distance between them until the only thing that kept them from touching was the thin breath that came between their faces.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through, Forest," she said as almost an eerie whisper. "I am not playing around with this case, or trying to go out there and play the hero for anyone. I just want this over, and if I have to die to save my sister and get the bad guy, then that's fucking life, isn't it? Fate has never been good to me; in fact, it's tortured me. I've never had anything good and the one little piece of salvation I could make for myself, to heal a rift, is going to be taken away from me. Fuck morality, Fuck IPD, FUCK EVERYONE!" She pushed him back, watching his face change to something between shock and fear. He'd not expected her to fight back so strongly. She just shook her head to him. "To fill you in, because I know you and our darling company really want to know what happened. I got out there, I got attacked, I beat up some bad guys, got a few bruises… and I faced Toshin."  
  
"You faced Toshin…" Forest parroted, racked with disbelief.  
  
"I nearly died, but it was worth it…" Anna wasn't afraid to say it. She had been so close. "It was better then waiting for IPD to pull their heads out of their asses to actually do the job. Yeah, we're close, but for crying out loud! Where are the clues? We'll never be closer then we are now because the next piece to the puzzle is always gone before we can reach it! Maybe just going out there and using our authority will get the job done then sticking to searching for clues that within twenty four hours become useless."  
  
Forest didn't know how to come back on this one. He felt uneasy just standing in the same spot so he forced himself instead to pace up and down in front of the younger woman.  
  
"Well, Forest? Do you really think I don't know? Do you really think I'm stupid…" She just chuckled bitterly. "Maybe I'm stupid… actually, crazy. But it's worth it."  
  
"You're not making any sense, Anna," he said quietly. "You must have taken a head shot."  
  
She just smiled at him, not a pleasant one and slumped to sit on the bed, almost lying back.  
  
"Why don't you want help, Anna? You always do this; you always push us away! IPD Japan could have done some serious work yesterday, but they were too busy, chasing after your ass to make sure you didn't die and mess up operations." He came to stand in front of her again, a little shaky to actually do it with her ever changing temperament. "Just stop it, Anna. Stop making this all about you. You're making every else's life a living hell because you've got problems. You're botching up the operations." He chuckled himself, just as bitter as Anna's had been. "And I thought I was going to be the problem."  
  
Anna looked up at him, giving him one of the dirtiest looks possible, but he just stared right back at her unmoved.  
  
"Give up this hard girl act. I'm getting tired of you being a bitch to me. You're only thinking of yourself." He shifted around pretty fast to slump himself in a chair by the window. "We're suppose to be partners, but you're acting like the rebellious teenager against a trying parent."  
  
Neither spoke for a while after that, instead, just becoming absorbed in the silence that dominated the room. Anna shifted tiredly on the bed, just wanting to go to sleep, while over by the window, Forest just stared out blankly over the city under the soft light of morning.  
  
The surprising soft voice of Anna eventually spoke up. "I'm sorry."  
  
Forest's attention was on her, close to believing he'd just imagined her saying it, but the look on her face, part regret, part tiredness gave him his answer.  
  
"Anna, I hate having to be the whiner and the crier to you, but if you were me, you'd want to kill you too," he said, starting to grin.  
  
Anna's tense body melted with the soft chuckles that came from her throat, lying back and looking towards her calming partner. "Yeah, I guess I can agree with you."  
  
"So, you're night was rough? You going to giving me the full details and not push me away?" He asked, nicer then his pushy assault he'd gone for first off.  
  
And so, Anna began her long story, flowing from her inspiration by Julia, all the way to the fighting with Toshin's groupies and to the final part with Toshin itself. She kept the Hwoarang saving bit in, but didn't tell him of the private parts of the aftermath between the two.  
  
"Hwoarang saved you? I thought he would have killed you first?"  
  
"He's one confusing bastard," Anna concluded, though, she knew already he had a lot of reasoning behind his feelings.  
  
Forest leaned so he could rest his elbows on his legs, resting his hands under his chin. He drifted into contemplation.  
  
"Let me guess, you're thinking about what we can do now?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah, it's just so messed up. With hardly anything to go on, we're going nowhere fast."  
  
Anna reached to drag a pillow beneath her head, keeping herself positioned so she could see Forest. "Well, I'm not saying we should just do what I did and go demon chasing, guns blasting, because it ain't going to work."  
  
"Then, what's you're plan now?" He was definitely eager to know since he hadn't a clue.  
  
"You know, for once, I've run out of options," she said, to the utmost surprise of her partner. "I used up my last plan."  
  
"Great, when you run out of ideas, we know we're in deep shit," Forest said, groaning in loss.  
  
The phone ran on the bedside counter, making them both jump. Anna cursed under her breath, not wanting to be disturbed, and let her hand thump against the phone, giving the best, composed voice she could. "Yeah, hello?"  
  
"Anna, finally! And I thought I'd have to come identify your body over there!"  
  
"And a happy hello to you too, Lei," Anna sarcastically responded.  
  
Lei let out a deep sigh, making it known across the phone line that he wasn't in the best of moods with her. But then again, was he ever?  
  
"Your attitude as of recent has been abominable! The way you've acted towards your comrades and how you've neglected your official duties! It's a wonder why I ever stuck you on this case!"  
  
"Because, I'm good," Anna pointed out, rolling onto her stomach to stare at the phone as if she was really talking to him. She could just imagine how pissed off he looked right now. It was okay to goad him since she was on the other side of the world.  
  
"Anna, I've been informed of what has happened, and how you've been irrational in your work." Anna looked towards Forest, whole looked apologetic. She just rolled her eyes, unable to blame him for doing his job. "Please, tell me you didn't screw up operations last night?"  
  
"Well, I can give you the short version of the story…" It came out rather short in her view, but it was a long, eye popping account of events to Lei. It took a few minutes for Lei to regain his voice.  
  
"Anna, you're crazy. You almost died! What did I say to you about working with people? Don't you ever learn?"  
  
"Yeah, but everyone is too damn slow and stuck to routines," she said irritably. "It's not my fault that Toshin has hidden tricks up its sleeve. I thought I could handle it."  
  
Lei sighed again. "Look, Anna, I'm sorry, but after recent events, I don't think you're fit enough to continue working this case. You're state of mind is been clouded by family issues. I'm sorry for what's happened to your sister, but you can't let it get in the way of your professional duty. It would be best for you to return to New York as soon as possible."  
  
Forest's eyes widened, really surprised that their boss wanted her off the case. She was a top worker, known for reliability. She was known to go crazy over cases before and not get pulled. Yeah, this was different, but Lei would normally let her go on with a thousand and one warnings stapled to her head. Maybe he was really worried about her?  
  
Anna didn't say anything for a moment, making both men edgy. Lei waited patiently for her to shout down the phone line her reasons to stay on, and Forest himself was bracing for the worst.  
  
"Sir…" Anna's voice was calm, as normal as can be. "Can I speak freely?"  
  
"Well… I'm sure, yes, go on," Lei allowed.  
  
"Sir, do me a favour? Go home, and get yourself laid." Forest's eyes bulged in the background as these calm, everyday conversation toned words came out.  
  
"W-what?" Lei was equally shocked.  
  
"Get screwed, get stuffed, you know, because I don't give a flying shit whether you ask me to come back to New York. You know, demand me if you want. Shout, scream, threaten to drag me back by my hair, do what you like, but I'm staying here, could call it a vacation, but I'm still doing my job and I'll do it, for the IPD and for my sister." She took another breath and smiled to Forest as she spoke sweetly. "Oh and sir, have a nice fuck." And she pressed the button to hang up, reaching down to pull the phone wire out of the wall.  
  
Forest just gaped at her. "You didn't just do that…"  
  
"No, you're just dreaming," Anna said with a laugh. "Now then, no more shit, let's get down to business. We're not facing any ordinary demon, we know that and we've always known that since we stepped into this case. We know what Toshin wants, but we don't know where to locate it. I don't know if the 'Red Eye' is part of a demon or not. It's a power, and if we could chart any anomalies with high power readings, it could just give us a clue to where to look."  
  
"Anna, we've been following readings most of the time anyway. There is no way we've been able to track it before," he said doubtfully.  
  
"Then we're gonna have to look for different things. Look for readings that seem to be nothing, but could be something. Anything could be this 'Red Eye'," Anna assured.  
  
"I'll put it through to IPD Japan to take their equipment back to the suburban areas they checked before," Forest said, pulling himself up from the chair.  
  
"I'm going to be making a few phone calls around, to see if anyone around the area I was in last night saw anything weird. It may give us a direction if we have at least one eye witness," Anna said, grabbing her laptop and re-plugging the phone back in the wall.  
  
"Could be another long day," Forest said softly. "Promise you won't get nasty and run off?"  
  
Anna saluted him. "Scouts honour, partner. I maybe tired but hell, I'll sleep when I'm dead!"  
  
"Please don't say that," Forest said, a slight bit of humour in his voice. "Could happen one of these days."  
  
"One day soon you hope?" Anna laughed at him as he gave her a mock-hopeful look, turning to leave the room to make his call.  
  
She got down to work.  
  
'I wish that death wasn't the only was for you, Nina. I feel that it's becoming impossible for you. Though my hope still shines, despite what everyone else says. The Black Dome may not be the place for you but hell sure doesn't deserve your company yet. I'll save you, I promise.'  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Not a very interesting chapter, just a filler, as it is getting close to the long stretch that's building up to the grand finale. The next chapter is going to begin the way to the final fight. Hope to get that to you soon! 


	14. Chapter 13

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
A/N: The beginning of the end - the final battle starts here!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jin's bed was littered with schoolbooks. They weren't really serving any good purpose besides a bunch of hard pillows that the boy had come to rest on. Tiredness had finally taken over the young man's body, forcing him to take a breather from his work. Though, the breather had actually decided to turn into naptime.  
  
It was nice and quiet around him, besides the second breathing that softly came from the edge of his working desk. Without looking up, he knew his study buddy, Xiaoyu, had fallen asleep.  
  
While he was doing math homework, he'd promised to drill a few new mathematical methods into her brain for an up and coming test, but it seemed her book too suited to play the role of a pillow. She had dropped off to sleep some time ago - though he'd decided just to work on without her, not wanting to disturb her. It was a lot more peaceful with her asleep.  
  
Xiaoyu had silent dreams, or she just wasn't projecting them. He usually accidentally picked up people's dreams and it wasn't nice. He was playing it safe and blocking her out his mind, keeping an open place for silence within his brain.  
  
Peering up at the clock on his nightstand, he could see it was past half eleven. He groaned quietly, deciding to close a few books and make room on his bed.  
  
Looking over to Xiaoyu, cutely curled up in his soft, padded work chair, he felt guilty to have to go wake her up. Then, deciding against it, he instead fetched a small blanket to put over her to keep her warm. Keeping a hand against her lovingly, he watched her breath quietly and couldn't help brush aside a few stray locks of hair that seemed out of place on her forehead.  
  
'You're something special, Xiaoyu,' he muttered in the back of his mind, staring at her warmly. 'Have a peaceful rest.'  
  
And he left her be, going back to his own bed. He decided to only slip off his school jumper, opening a few buttons of his shirt as he lay down, reaching out a hand to pull the cord on his lamp, bringing the room to darkness.  
  
He lay, eyes closed, glad that there were not straying voices taken into his quiet, peaceful mind. Most of the staff had probably retired for the night and everything was settled to a calm bliss.  
  
It had been fifteen minutes; he was trailing the path to foregone sleep, when he heard something. Not a noise in his room or anywhere in the house, but somewhere far away. The noise was like a thud - maybe could have been described as a heart beat.  
  
Usually, Jin tried to pay no heed to these kind of things, because sometimes they were just annoying little things that shouldn't be worried over in the least. Clearing his throat quietly, he remained stretched out, hoping for sleep to take him soon.  
  
'Come…'  
  
Jin's eyes snapped wide open.  
  
Another heartbeat-like thud. 'Come…'  
  
It wasn't that loud, fading rather then getting louder. It was like it was on a whole different level outside of what he was really suppose to hear, but he was picking it up anyway.  
  
It was like some sort of beacon, calling out to someone, wishing to be heard.  
  
And he could hear it and his heart told him not to ignore it.  
  
'Could it be… Toshin?' He wondered, now realising he'd sat up.  
  
A break of moonlight in the curtains had left the room in a blue glow and he could still see Xiaoyu had her eyes closed, curled up with the blanket, still asleep.  
  
Jin could easily leave her to rest as he got up, scrambling for a light jacket to put on and also, finding his shoes that he's kicked off earlier. He put them on and quietly exited the room.  
  
But even his quiet footsteps had disturbed the light sleeping form of Ling Xiaoyu, whose eye slowly peeped open in response, meeting nothing but darkness.  
  
***  
  
Jin walked along streets he'd didn't usually walk down in daylight, let alone after dark. Everything was shadowed and unrecognisable. Buildings masked themselves in spooky images, indistinguishable from each other, like a melted background of darkness. He wasn't scared, just not completely comfortable.  
  
That faint voice was nearly gone, but he could distinctly follow the trail. He considered going to a payphone when he next saw one and dropping a message with Anna Williams. It could be the link she needed to solve her case.  
  
He stopped all of sudden, statue like on the pavement. His posture turned stiff and his expression was none too pleased. He didn't turn around, though he obviously addressed whoever was behind him.  
  
"You know, it's dangerous for you to come out here unescorted after dark." There was silence and he scowled. "I'm not stupid. I know you're there, Xiaoyu. I can sense you."  
  
Two footsteps coming from the side of a building brought the young Chinese girl out in the open, a few steps away from his back.  
  
"What about you?" She asked.  
  
"You are of more importance," he said softly.  
  
"But you're the Grandson of a renown Governor. And I'm… nobody," she said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to her, eyes turning soft. "You are someone. Never put yourself down."  
  
"At least people want you around, unlike me," she said, close to snivelling, though she was desperately holding back.  
  
He turned full around, closing the distance between them. His warm hands came to take her shoulders, bringing her eyes up questioningly to look into his.  
  
"Of course people want you around. You're a very nice young lady. You needn't have a title to be something. People don't have to know who you are to give you a better existence." He smiled warmly. "All I'm saying now is that your safety is important. You shouldn't be out here following me."  
  
"Where are you going?" She forwardly asked.  
  
"To be honest, I'm following a sign," he said. She tilted her head to this and he sighed, knowing she would pester him into an explanation anyway. "It could be something to do with this Toshin thing with Anna."  
  
"Oh! Really?" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "You shouldn't go after it! It's very dangerous!"  
  
"I know, but don't worry," he assured "I won't be doing anything stupid."  
  
"I won't let you go alone," she insisted firmly, grabbing hold of one of his arms. "I don't want you to get hurt if I know I can help."  
  
"Xiaoyu--"  
  
"You can't send me back, even if you tell me to go, I won't," she refused with a stomp of her little foot. Jin just sighed.  
  
He wished to say more, but he was silenced as his mind began to buzz with echoing voices. Hateful voices, full of blood lust and malice. He was turning in all directions, trying to home in on these voices. But they weren't in one spot; they were coming from all around.  
  
"Xiaoyu…" He whispered, bringing her defensively against him, eyes scanning carefully.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Shh…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "We're not alone."  
  
Xiaoyu stayed close to Jin, holding her breath. Fear began to creep up her spine in a cold chill. How she hated the dark, and how she hated the feeling that death might claim her and Jin.  
  
There was a crunching sound and Jin was turning in the direction, with Xiaoyu kept close. His eyes firmly came across a shadow that began to form itself into a human shape as the moonlight caught its frame. Piercing eyes lingered off the pair; a sneer lifted the expression that formed. This newcomer, a young man, in usual street garb sauntered out, fixated on Jin and Xiaoyu like they were the centre of the universe.  
  
More sounds pricked up Jin's ears and behind every sound, a new body came - young people, men and women, in their casual wear, walked out into the streets, zombie like. There was no cold to them, no other life besides the two ahead of them.  
  
Jin could feel the rising hatred, coming from a power that licked over their forms. Not of their own power, but of another. The group was mass possessed.  
  
"Jin…" Xiaoyu shook, noticing the burning eyes that focused on them.  
  
Without another word between them, Jin snappily picked Xiaoyu up, pressing her over his shoulder and he was running. Running like he'd never run before.  
  
With an opening down a side street, his energy was forced into his legs, the speed phenomenal. Adrenaline was pumping around his body, feeding his tired muscles as his every sense told him to get out of there and get Xiaoyu to safety. The poor girl on his shoulder was gripping tight as she bounced slightly against his shoulder. The world passed her in shaky blobs and she decided to close her eyes, face against her arms.  
  
An angry cry emitted to one side as Jin took to a street. The possessed attacker was merely rammed over as Jin pushed him away with his shoulder, glad he hadn't fallen with the impact, continuing to look for a way to safety - and not forgetting, to find a path that led to Toshin.  
  
Coming down to a row of shops that were beginning to lead up to the road into the busier city, he turned off down a dipping footpath that ran along side a sports court. Knowing he was in a good enough drop off destination, he put Xiaoyu down, who almost fell over with wobbly knees.  
  
"Jin," she began but he quickly cut her off.  
  
"Xiaoyu, if you continue following this path, you'll find your way towards the bus station. There should be people around to keep you safe." He dipped into his pocket and brought out a few coins. "If you can't manage to get a bus quick enough, go by foot. You have to go to Anna's hotel. You have to tell her that I'm close to finding Toshin. Tell her I'm going to be travelling to somewhere in the West Boulevard."  
  
"I-I--"  
  
"Just do it!" He ordered and the young girl decided against hesitating and simply nodded and took off like a rabbit down the path, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Jin prayed for her safety as he turned the opposite way and went back to follow the street to his intended destination.   
  
***  
  
Anna was curled up in her warm bed, finally able to turn out her light after a long day. She'd done as much work as she could with her logging of events, her many informative phone calls. Forest had been a great support and he'd mainly done all the running around for her. And as a reward, she'd sent him off to bed an hour ago, and now, she was certain she could get some rest.  
  
She knew she wouldn't sleep well, but any sleep she could get would be a bonus. Her mind was too busy working away to settle down, too much about the Toshin business, then about Hwoarang, and work in general. And somewhere in between she was wondering about Paul and how she hope she'd go home and hear him being annoying just once more. And she missed her little Smitten, whom she'd entrusted her neighbour to feed. Dearly she wanted to hold her furry little friend again, to ease the aching in her heart.  
  
It was time to stop thinking about the little things that were close to bringing on the tears. It was time to rest and tell herself that things would be back to normal in no time.  
  
For ten minutes, silence and bliss of relaxation, and then, she was asleep.  
  
For once, her dreams were peaceful. She was with her mother, sitting happily in the garden of her old home, look out across the long stretch of grass, laughing together over a jug of ice tea. It was a fantasy of a perfect time in her life, something that wished could happen, but she knew wouldn't. Hugging her mother had felt real, but it wasn't, and she wanted to stay forever in those arms, and never wake up. But she did, and she was awoken unceremoniously.  
  
The door was banged upon, and the groggy woman sat up sharply. At first, she wanted to ignore it, tiredness holding her relentlessly, but as it continued, she decided to answer it before she had half the hotel on her back for the disturbance.  
  
Anna clambered out of bed, slipping on her slippers as she went to the door. The minute she unlatched it, the mass was pushed against her and a little figure frantically bounded in.  
  
"Anna, Anna, Anna!" Xiaoyu's high-pitched voice wailed.  
  
The older woman had to shut the door quickly to contain the noise. "Xiaoyu? What are you doing here? And at this time!"  
  
"Oh, Anna! It's Jin! He needs you! It's really important! He sent me here for you! You have to come! Come on, come on!"  
  
"Slow down," Anna said softly. "And lower your voice. People are trying to sleep."  
  
Xiaoyu looked apologetic but just went on, a little more clearly then before. "I think he got a sign or something. Like a vision. Oh, I dunno. It's just Jin, he went out and I followed him and he said he had to find Toshin. He said he might know where it is. And then, all these scary people started coming out after us and he carried me off and then sent me to come and get you so you could come!"  
  
Anna blinked, tiredness clearing to this notion. "He knows where Toshin is?"  
  
"He thinks he does! I trust him!" She said frantically. "Near the West Boulevard. Please hurry."  
  
"Right," Anna opened the door and instantly went to knock loudly on Forest's. She kept knocking until the Chinese-American appeared dark eyed and exhausted.  
  
He yawned. "What is it?"  
  
"Get dressed, we're going after Toshin. We may know where it is," she said firmly.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
She ignored the wide-eyed expression, wanting answers. "Just get dressed dammit, there's not much time." She turned back to Xiaoyu who was by the door. "You stand out here while I get dressed. I'll be as quick as I can."  
  
The girl leaned back to the wall waiting, almost hopping about in fear of what could be happening at that second to Jin.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Anna reappeared, dressed in a padded black jacket with dark red leather trousers. She'd worn heavy strapped boots so that it would be better to combat in if needed. She was just adjusting her gun holster straps under her coat as she went to re-knock on Forest's door.  
  
"I'm coming!" She heard called from within, with also the sounds of thumping and things being knocked over in a hurry. There was some murmuring as if he was talking to himself, but Anna just put that down to him being tired.  
  
Anna sighed and checked the bullets in her gun.  
  
'Full and I've plenty of ammo.' She nodded and put her gun in its place and zipped up her jacket, turning as Forest's door flung open, with the man struggling to stick his jacket on. He was also armed now; covering it up quickly so not to flash anyone who'd might have come out of their room at that instant.  
  
"What took you so long?" Anna said a little miffed.  
  
"Getting changed," he said, covering a yawn.  
  
"A woman's job is to take time for beautification. You can pass looking scruffy, now come on," she said, locking her door. Forest just tiredly growled, following her example.  
  
Xiaoyu bounded ahead, walking backwards as she spoke. "I'll show you where it is if you don't know."  
  
"Right, let's get to the rental car downstairs," Anna said, following Xiaoyu to the stairwell.  
  
***  
  
Jin had run on from where he'd left Xiaoyu, not stopping, even for the pain that burned in the back of his legs. He'd kept running, even when he realised he'd lost them. Now coming up to a bridge, he began to slow, catching his breath, heaving each sweet inhale in with thankfulness. He came to stop and rest against the railing, eyes looking down.  
  
This is where the feeling, though weak, was at it's most powerful. He was finally on the West Boulevard, standing above a lower tier that led to a long row of all old, some unused, houses.  
  
Able to go on, Jin followed the circled bridge, and came onto the bottom level, stepping into the empty street.  
  
The air was colder then ever, his insides knotting as he could feel the chill reaching inside him. The demonic feeling creeping around him was apparent - another presence was there.  
  
His dark eyes turned to focus on a small-detached building to his right. The outer structure was shabby, broken and unfriendly - the dark insides pitch black so nobody could see beyond the surface.  
  
'A great hiding place.' His eyes narrowed.  
  
A laugh echoed in his head and he stepped back instinctively, keeping himself on the defensive in case of a sneak attack. He wet his dry lips, fists clenching tightly.  
  
"It's been a long search…" A voice echoed, this time, outside of his head. The darkness of the house he was staring at disappeared as a flare of green within light it up like a Christmas tree. Jin was stunned, frozen to the spot.  
  
A thin, figure dressed only in light shimmering material that was plastered to its clammy, pale skin, appeared in the doorway, stepping out into the cold night without a care of the cold temperatures. The beautiful blonde woman, known to the world as Nina Williams, though now merely a vessel for Toshin, crossed out towards him gracefully, a smile stretching her face.  
  
"I never realised it would be so hard to find my prize," she continued on, her voice quaking with two layers. Her own and the mysterious Toshin's. "You've been hiding from me."  
  
"What? I don't understand. Who are you?" He asked.  
  
She chuckled undertone. "I was always so keen to look and hope to see something so obvious, when it truly wasn't. I never thought for one second that maybe, if I really thought about it, I could call out, just at the right frequency and see if you power responded to my call. And here you are."  
  
Jin just looked confused; stepping back as the sleek figure kept coming towards him.  
  
"My call was directed to the gifted aura, the one I've been seeking," she affirmed to him, reaching out in a false welcome. He stopped anyway, listening to her lapping voice trap him there before her.  
  
"You sought me?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yes, I can say I have been seeking you without either of us knowing. You're composed of something phenomenal…" She finally came to press up to him, feeling Jin shudder as the hard tipped curves of this human possessed came in contact against him. Toshin smiled wider with Nina's beautiful lips. "I've finally found you… possessor of the 'Red Eye'."  
  
Jin's mouth dropped open. "W-what?" His voice stuttered nearly inaudibly.  
  
Nina's hands touched his face, fingers caressing. "Oh, you're so unique, so precious. You don't even know, do you? You're more then just the power… you're more then just a human."  
  
"I… I…"  
  
"I know… you don't understand," Toshin said lowly, slightly mocking of his unknowing. Nina's lips came to be inches from his. "I would have found you sooner, if I'd known that it was neither the humans or the demons that I should have searched. Something of both worlds."  
  
What could he say? He was in a confusing nightmare and he wished to just wake up. But this dark place unfortunately was his reality, and now Toshin closed the gap between Nina's lips and Jin's and the younger man relaxed suddenly, though the back of his mind was screaming for him not to let Toshin bewitch him. But it may have already been too late.  
  
"So wonderful, so tasty…" Nina breathed away from the kiss, pushing him slowly backwards, so that he lapsed out on the concrete, almost limp. The sleek form slipped to knee over him, a leg on each side, sitting against his torso. He couldn't think to say anything against it, it was like he was going blind to reality.  
  
"It's such a shame for you… that's without the power I'm taking, your existence will just…" She chuckled. "… Be nothing. Your life will fade out. Oh, poor thing. But I will make this death as gracious to you for being the protector of my power."  
  
Nina pressed her hands carefully to his chest, smiling victoriously as she leaned down towards him, a slight hiss parting from her lips.  
  
A screech of tires had her snapping around, suddenly having to shield her eyes from the bright headlights in view. The car came off the bridge and came to a quick stop, the drivers door flinging open and a figure jumping out, a gun suddenly at hand.  
  
Toshin was leaping off Jin as a bullet grazed its shoulder. The young man finally came back to his senses, seeing the kneeled woman a few inches away, and he scrambled backwards until he came near enough to the front plate of the car.  
  
Toshin assessed the slight injury, healing it in seconds. It brushed the remains of blood onto its fingers and placed them to Nina's lips, lapping it with content, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Anna Williams, you just love to get into my business, don't you?" Toshin said sardonically.  
  
The woman in question kept her possessed sister trained under gunpoint. "I won't let you carry on with your heartless killings."  
  
Toshin snorted. "You nearly met death yourself. Never learnt your lesson, did you? Just coming back to face your end again. It's very entertaining to have prey come to you."  
  
Forest had Anna covered as he came up on the other side of the car, door as a shield.  
  
The auburn haired woman smile, unaffected. "Let me tell you something you scum sucking monster. If you don't have the strength to eliminate your prey the first time, it may start to turn around where the prey becomes the predator. And I'm telling you, with all my faith and power, I will make sure you leave here as nothing more then a memory."  
  
Toshin scowled. "You carry confidence, Anna Williams. But I assure you, it will be worth nothing by the end of this encounter."  
  
"Just die already, your existence is cramping my style," she said, finger hovering the trigger.  
  
Xiaoyu came to kneel around the front by Jin, hugging his shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he said softly. "It says it's me… that power it's been looking for…"  
  
"You?" Xiaoyu was surprised. Even Anna cast a glance to him from hearing this but wasn't for one second going to let her gun off Toshin.  
  
"I… I just don't believe it. I don't understand how I can be this 'Red Eye'," he said, hand gripping to Xiaoyu's.  
  
The young girl hugged him tightly. "I won't let anything happen. I promise."  
  
Toshin was enraged. "GET AWAY FROM MY POWER! NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM GETTING IT!" With a loud scream, it thrust its hands forward; pushing a shimmering energy wave from it's being, blasting it towards them.  
  
They didn't even have time to react as it hit like lightning. The car jolted and Anna and Forest were thrown back onto the floor just behind their shielding doors. Jin was pushed against Xiaoyu, who was also smashed back against the car, hitting her head against the bonnet. She cried out and slumped over, holding the back of her head.   
  
"Xiaoyu!" Jin leant over her, regaining himself quickly.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Jin looked up as Toshin, screeching voice and all leapt at him, picking him up and throwing him away from the trio and the car. The strength behind the throw was unbelievable and sailed, coming to land hard on the pavement, near the house Toshin had originally come from.  
  
He cried out, grabbing the base of his spine. Racked with pain, he couldn't get up fast enough to get away from Toshin kicking his chest, putting him flat on his back. She kneeled over him again, hand hovering above his face.  
  
"I WANT WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! THE RAW POWER OF THE 'RED EYE'!"  
  
Fingers tensing, a crackling white glow surfaced over Nina's hand, calling for something to rise from the young man's body. Jin was breathing hard, watching the glow close to his face. There was warmth travelling through him filling his cheeks with great heat, finally hitting the spot on his forehead. Then, there was nothing but agonising pain, scolding in that particular spot.  
  
He was screaming, louder and more distressed then he'd ever done in his life. His body writhed beneath the lighter one on top, but he was two weak to get away.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Toshin hissed in delight. "Come to me…"  
  
Jin dug his hands into the soft earth, racking it, trying to relieve himself of the suffering. It intensified as he could feel the skin splitting, opening up to this power. Blood welled from the split and spilled down his forehead on both sides, dripping off his paling skin to paint the grass in tiny crimson droplets.  
  
A red light began to shine through; little particles glimmering in thousands began to ball away from that split and into the glowing palm welcoming it. When a nice hand sized ball appeared, the light stopped breaking through the wound and the wound ceased to flow. Jin's voice was strained, life strangled in his throat and the world shattered into darkness.  
  
"No…" His eyes slowly closed. "… Anna… Xi-Xiaoyu… help, please…"  
  
Toshin rose from the limp body, stepping out into the roadway, staring hungrily at the red light. "Yes… this is it!"  
  
Xiaoyu finally gathered her senses; Jin's cries still ringing in her ears even after he'd fallen silent. She looked to him, seeing him lay there unmoving.  
  
"JIN!" She cried, pulling herself up, nearly falling over as she ran to him, gathering him against her. Her horrified eyes saw the wound on his head and tears began to flow down her porcelain cheeks. "NO… NO! JIN! WAKE UP!" She frantically shook him, hand quaking as she felt his chest, cool skin meeting her hand as she pressed against him hard. Her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! H-HE'S NOT BREATHING! JIN! JIN! YOU CAN'T DIE!"  
  
Toshin ignored her screaming voice, smiling warmly as it placed the light to her chest, the thousands of particles soaking into Nina's body.  
  
Anna was pulling herself up the car frame. She'd hit her head when being forced over, and the throbbing was made worse by Xiaoyu's eccentric screeching. The Scarlet Lady soon realised that things had taken a turn for worse as her eyes went wide as orbs on the scene.  
  
She heard Forest groaning on the other side and she looked at him through the car.  
  
"We're too late," she said softly. He rose slightly more, back pressed to the car door, looking at her in disbelief.  
  
She shook, looking towards Xiaoyu, who was bawling over the lifeless body of Jin Kazama and then she turned to Toshin, standing so smugly with Nina's body under its capture.  
  
"I have done it! It's within me now! Nobody can stop me! No man nor demon has my power!" Toshin roared in victory, the voice growing louder and deeper.  
  
Anna pressed up to the window, shaking, fingers trailing the glass like a barrier between her and Nina.  
  
Nina's body staggered forward, breathing hard, deep pained groans coming from her chest. She looked up to Anna, the eye colour flicking between the possessive green to Nina's natural blue.  
  
Anna just stared, unable to move in response.  
  
"An-Anna…" Nina's weak voice came through Toshin's growls.  
  
The younger Williams shook her head. What could she do now to save her sister?  
  
Nina's hand reached out to her, but in a sharp jolt, the woman was stood full upright back arched, screaming in agony, Nina's own real screams mixed with the roar of the monster Toshin.  
  
The pale skin was bubbling; the loud sounds of cracks and twists as Nina's body began to change. Her form was filling out, getting bigger, with the muscles going into spasm as they thicken, stretching the skin tightly across the ever-changing form. The colour soon melted to a pale brown, coarse hair beginning to cover the upper body and on her head, the original blonde disappearing. It covered the top besides the face, which was reforming, mainly the lower jaw, as it was elongating. The wide mouth exhibited the large fangs developing there, becoming much more powerful endowments. The knees popped out of proportion the lower half expanding into a powerful clawed feet. A similar thing was happening with the left arm, but the right was splitting into pieces, forming itself into a long, hissing snake, snapping at the air. From the lower spine, the skin and bone extending, thickening into a tough, long, new limb - a tail to be persist.  
  
The large bulking form twisted and reformed to something that was completely different to Nina's body. Anna's sister was gone, and in her place, a large, hideous creature stood, billowing with power that could have slashed knifes on their skins if it could be seen.  
  
The large creature roared, excited with this new power.  
  
Anna was crying silently, hand sliding down the window.  
  
"Nina…" She whimpered.  
  
Toshin had achieved its desire and stood, bellowing voice breaking into the night, announcing its presence.  
  
The presence of the 'True Ogre'.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: And so, the 'Red Eye' is revealed. None of the characters were ever close to knowing! And you can truly see where I hinted at now! The next part of this battle will continue in the next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 14

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
There was nothing left of the human woman under Toshin's grasp - instead, a dull brown monster, ten times bigger with the most hideous, malformed features stood in her place. It shook its fur covered head and let out another satisfied roar, bringing up it's clawed hand and serpent arm to look at this new magnificence of power that had taken form.  
  
The others however only saw through horrified eyes a malicious beast, ready to destroy everything in its path.  
  
Anna and Forest were still positioned on each side of the rental car, pressed to look through the windows of the acting barriers of the doors. Neither could speak - they were still trying to comprehend this change. Anna more then her companion was more effected with emotions unearthed from deep down.  
  
She'd tried and failed. Lost for a solution, she bowed her head in despair.  
  
Xiaoyu was still on the grass to one side of this new monster, cradling the lifeless body of Jin. Her eyes were red and puffy from the constant tears that escaped in sorrow for her friend - no, her family - the only one who'd ever truly showed her compassion. And she couldn't save his life…  
  
The young Chinese girl looked down about the pale face resting back on her lap, his expression so empty that it left her insides burning, wishing that he would awake from this unwanted slumber and smile at her, like he used to. But now he was set to sleep forever.  
  
Anna looked aside to Forest, who was just shaking his head, hands gripped to the door. He met her gaze when noticed her looking his way, and he just let out a sigh.  
  
"What now?" He asked her. "Is there hope?"  
  
Anna didn't reply, instead looking back towards Toshin, whom was finally done with it's revelling within the new-found power. Instead, it was focusing on them now, quietly.  
  
It was then that they all heard the echoing laugh, which seemed to tingle in the air with a ring. No longer having lips to speak; Toshin was speaking with its mind, addressing the group.  
  
Isn't it wonderful? It taunted sardonically. This power… so puissant. It's beyond anything you mere mortals could comprehend. Though… it was well attained within that pathetic body… At this point, it's large, dark eyes cast a brief glance at Jin's body before looking back hard at Anna, it's face set to something that could be described as a leer. So, how does it feel to lose, Anna Williams? Does it hurt to know that you're facing your death before you? Take one more sweet breath… because it will be your last…   
  
"You… You bastard…" Anna shook, her words barely above a whisper.  
  
Toshin just laughed, the mixture of a roar and a hiss of its mind voice reverberating into the clear night.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" A voice screeched to the side of the monster.  
  
Anna's eyes widened; barely realising a scream was strung from her throat, directed at Xiaoyu as the girl was leaping up towards the monster, having completely snapped.  
  
"She's crazy!" Forest yelled.  
  
The girl jumped into a kick, hoping to strike the creature in the face. She wanted some retribution - to know that she'd hurt it somehow.  
  
Foolish girl! Toshin roared and batted her away with it's tree trunk-like limb.  
  
Xiaoyu's scream seemed trapped in shock when it struck her away without even blinking. Her small body was tossed aside like an unwanted rag doll, making a gut wrenching slapping sound as skin met the concrete of a garden path. A few pathetic groans escaped her lips before the young girl seemed to curl up quietly on herself, moving very little.  
  
Anna was disgusted. "Bastard! You can't just throw us around like toys! You have no right!"  
  
You'll be toys to me if I wish… mere play things that I can take and break at will… A growl escaped Toshin's lips and it arched, the sound of tearing fill the night at that toughened skin on the monster's back ruptured and two large, leathery wings unfolded. It lifted itself to a hover above the ground, gathering its power. Lets see what this power can really do!  
  
An orange glow filled the widening mouth of the beast, the air around it flickering with the scorching heat picking up as it began to power up an attack.  
  
Anna's internal alarm was going nuts and she could feel what was coming next, almost envision it in her mind.  
  
"GET OUT THE WAY!" She screamed to Forest and staggered from behind the car, running as fast as she could. Forest followed suit, barely escaping in time as just seconds later, Toshin spat raging fire from its mouth in a great burst, the white-hot flames enveloping the car. The vehicle exploded, sending smouldering parts flying.  
  
Anna threw herself down, covering her head as metal pieces skidded past her.  
  
'That was close!' She shook her head, rubbing a grazed cheek with a wince of discomfort. She got to her feet precariously; standing her ground even as the large, dangerous beast turned full on to her and started hovering her way, coming to land before her, a growl hissing through it's steaming chops.  
  
Afraid, Anna Williams? I can feel it! Now, you've seen only a mere taster of my power; are you regretting ever challenging me? It asked arrogantly.  
  
"You're strong, but that's not always what counts," she muttered, hands clenching into fists against her chest.  
  
A roar that sounded like laughter met her reponse. So stupid. So very, very stupid. You won't even accept your defeat. Give up now, and your death will be a little less… excruciating.  
  
"I don't die for scum," she just said softly, face staying ever firm.  
  
Toshin huffed. So be it… The large beast roared and slashed as her with the intent on taking her head off her shoulders. If she'd been any slower to duck backwards, that Toshin may have done just that.  
  
The force behind the attack was tremendous; the air moving harsh behind it whipped sharply like a gale to her face.  
  
Toshin instantly rose its arm up overhead, crashing it down over her like a pounding mace. But like an annoying fly, Anna dodged much to the monster's anger. It had the power, but she wasn't exactly benign - having faced a whole horde of different demons over the years. Some of those experiences paid off.   
  
She'd leapt aside, trying to stumble back to her feet in chance of escape, but suddenly found herself halted when she was caught with that serpent arm encircling her waist.  
  
She yelled, kicking as her feet left the ground. The serpent slithered around her body, it's face hissing a cold breath against her face, tongue poking out and flickering at her cheek. Anna was left gagging quietly, leaving it back in the depths of her throat, bucking up the courage to plunge her thumbs into the creature's eyes before it knotted down her arms. It spat, head lurching backwards, it's body loosening against her enough so she could slip through, doing so quick enough to avoid Toshin grabbing at her with his other claw.  
  
She scrambled out of reach, backing into a defensive position. Her hands wrapped instinctively around the cross at her neck. Even with her losing her other one a night or so ago, she kept a few spare just in case. Toshin was frozen on the spot, not going to advance as she began to spill holy prayer into the night.  
  
Toshin just lowly growled, hesitant. Again you wait upon your God to save you. When you break you bind with your words... when you run out of words to preserve your sermon, then all those invisible barriers will come crashing down.  
  
"You can not destroy divinity. Hell can not break the holy protection on one who believes. I don't even have to speak the words of God. It's what you know and accept that counts." Her fingers were going white as they held vice like on top the cross.  
  
Belief… It drawled unimpressed. A shot rang in the air and Toshin groaned, agitated. The bullet that was imbedded in it's shoulder was nothing more then a little fly bite and it turned angry eyes on the man behind him, who was trying not to quiver behind his gun.  
  
"Forest, you idiot," Anna muttered under her breath.  
  
Forest kept up his weapon, eyes wide that the bullet had not even affected it, though he'd guessed before hand that something so minute wouldn't have been worth the bother. Even more shocking was the fact that Toshin's body bubbled into reaction and drew the bullet from the wound, the little piece of metal tinkering to the ground. The small hole was now a healing blemish on the monster.  
  
Toshin was now focused on Forest, but still addressed Anna. How far does your pathetic belief go?  
  
Before she could answer, its large claw had snapped out around Forest's neck, picking him up high in the air.  
  
"Forest!"  
  
Toshin laughed. This one doesn't believe, does he? So afraid, only thinking over the eternal darkness that is death itself…  
  
Anna gritted her teeth, watching almost helplessly as Toshin held a choking Forest before he, enjoying watching her fearful reaction to its squirming prey.  
  
Do you want to watch him die, Anna Williams? Someone you want to protect with your pathetic belief? It questioned uncaring. If you don't give up now, I'll make you watch the dismemberment of your friend. Do you want to be responsible for his blood?  
  
"You'll kill him anyway, whatever I decide to do…" She said, words strained with her internal conflict. Honestly, what could she do?  
  
Everyone dies. It's just a matter of when and how. I will make it less painful on both of you if you just accept defeat and bow down to my power.  
  
Anna was hesitant. Could this really be the end? Could she be the tough one and say no and watch her partner be mauled to death? Could she relent and fail to get retribution for the people who'd died in vain?  
  
'Should I give up? Is belief not enough anymore?' She thought hopelessly. 'But I've relied on it so much over the years. It's been my power…'  
  
So, have you decided your fates?  
  
'My power?'  
  
Speak, fool! Why prolong this anymore?  
  
'Power…'  
  
Toshin just stared rather annoyed at the perplexed woman, who let out a slow sigh, seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. She began to walk towards him, giving Toshin some self-satisfaction.  
  
Ah, so you've accepted your end…  
  
"Anna… don't…" Forest wheezed, prompting Toshin to squeeze harder.  
  
She said nothing continuing to walk towards the large beast. It wanted to welcome her death with open arms, coaxing her in, and she continued to walk in towards it, drawing very near. Toshin was becoming rather unsure by her wavering expression. It wasn't so placid anymore - somewhere between an angry snarl and a cruel smile. She was suddenly reaching out to the large form of Toshin; cool fingers pressing to it's toughened skin.  
  
"Belief is power, you son of a bitch," she seethed, fingers going rigid as she closed her eyes. She dug down deep inside herself like she'd done so many times before, calling for that piece of herself that could always survive, that always could feel every demonic presence around her, and that could call a strength that separated her away from everyone else she'd ever met. She'd been always granted a protective barrier from her trust in God, and now, with all her strength, she wanted to push that outward, to cast away such an unholy creature.  
  
A shimmering white flickered for a second visibly around her and was pushed into her palm like an exploding flash bulb of pure energy. Toshin seized up as the energy cast into it's being, paralysing it for just a second before sending electric jolts through its nerves. It hissed, an uncontrollable twitch forcing it to release Forest, whom dropped none too pleasantly to the ground. Anna had backed away from the thrashing creature as it backed off in pain, instead helping Forest up and getting them a distance away.  
  
Toshin hissed, regaining some control of itself body twitchy slightly from the reaction to the energy. It looked down at the point in which Anna touched, shocked to see a charred hand print - as if she'd burnt him. The wound stung still as if acid was poured into it and it favoured the spot, waiting for it's healing powers to compose its body.  
  
Anna had collapsed with Forest to the ground some distance away, her body almost spent from such an energy discharge. It might not have looked much, but it had certainly pulled a lot from her internal energy storage. Forest was hacking and wheezing beside her, free to do so now they'd bought some time for themselves.  
  
"Holy shit, I thought I was done for," Forest managed out between the hard coughing.  
  
"Your lucky I always have a back up plan…" Anna said tiredly, looking down at her reddened, tingling hand. "Boy, I won't be doing that again for a while."  
  
Toshin's dark eyes wavered on the pair. You… You… How did you…? Impossible! You'll die for such incompetence!  
  
"Did you drop your gun?" Anna suddenly asked.  
  
"Hell no! Are you crazy?" Forest presented his weapon at hand. "Even if it didn't do much good, I at least want some form of protection."  
  
"Then lock and load. I think popping a few bullets in it will give us more thinking time and make me feel a whole lot better!"  
  
Forest was about to protest, but Anna had already whipped out her gun and was firing like a mad woman. Though he thought it was pointless, he was soon joining her in the barrage of gunfire. Strangely enough, Toshin was buckling slightly against the incoming bullets.  
  
"I don't get it?" Forest shouted over the loud shots. "How come he's faltering now and not before?"  
  
"Could be the fact it's still trying to heal my little present from before," Anna suggested.  
  
Forest snorted. "Sounds like it's all talk on the tough scale."  
  
"Don't get cocky," Anna warned. "We don't know the truth. It could be faking it."  
  
Toshin heaved over, stepping back. It growled in a mixture of anger and pain, gathering power and letting another fire attack rip from its mouth towards them.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Forest clamoured, both he and Anna shimmying backwards as fast as they could, dropping back just out of the way of the flames cracking overhead. The heat lashing out close to the skin was scolding.  
  
"Close call. I don't think it'll miss the next time around," Anna expected, sitting up ready to fire again. Only, an empty click paid homage to her. And she had no more rounds to spare.  
  
"Damn it!" She angrily threw the gun to the ground, turning to Forest whom had the same result.  
  
"I'm out too."  
  
"Now what?" Anna growled in frustration.  
  
"I was hoping you'd tell me?" Forest said to her, getting nothing but an agitated expression in response. He cringed doubtfully. "If all else fails, we could always throw the guns at it."  
  
"If all else fails…" She just sighed and both turned slowly towards the monster, whom had healed enough to come charging right at them.  
  
"If you have a great plan, now would be the time to tell me," Forest stammered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then we're going to die!"  
  
"Dying is not an option!" She almost yelled, feeling her whole body tense up in anticipation of Toshin's attack.  
  
The monster roared, ready to just run right over the pair, until it jolted with a new shot from out of nowhere; a portion of it's shoulder torn into.  
  
Toshin took a misstep in shock and fell, prompting Anna and Forest to dive apart as the large beast crashed onto the spot where they'd been sat. It growled, claw scratching into the ground in agony of the wound.  
  
Anna was kissing grass, sitting up, blinking with a surreal feeling.  
  
'I'm wishing enough miracles tonight…' Her mind mumbled in aspiration. 'What the hell did that?'  
  
"Hey, Anna!" A voice she recognised called from a distance. "It wasn't very nice to start the party without me!"  
  
"Oh… great…" She mumbled almost silently, looking over her shoulder at a man, clad in familiar chaps and dark vest. Over the top of that was a long sleeved jacket, prepped with many straps and hooks, holding up the array of weaponry pinned to him.  
  
Hwoarang smirked, cocking his shotgun against his shoulder. "Glad to see me?"  
  
"You wish," she said, shaking her head, rising carefully.  
  
Forest had come round to join her side, looking about as worse for wear as she was. "Whose the walking gun shop?"  
  
"I'll formally introduce you later. Right now, we've got Toshin to contend with," she said, gripping on his arm and dragging him almost weakly in Hwoarang's direction.  
  
Toshin had finally risen; not looking too chirpy as it stared at the tattered wound on its shoulder. It willed itself to heal what should have been such a simple wound… but nothing. The painful, clumping mess remained open and bleeding.  
  
Hwoarang offered both Forest and Anna two of his smaller gun variety, pulling them seemingly from nowhere. "Here. Never leave home without them."  
  
"Armed to the teeth I see…" Anna said checking the magazin of the gun.  
  
"You better believe it," he said boldly. His face shifted from a playful one to his serious, professional face that read nothing but what it was meant to. "Now, are you seeing things my way. Are you going to stand in the way?"  
  
Anna just scowled, burying her emotions for now. It seemed a waste of time now for her own personal dilemma. Lives were at stake. "If I have to kill… then so be it."  
  
A smirk finally came back. "Right on, babe. The dead way is the best way!"  
  
"Don't call me babe."  
  
WHY! WHY WON'T IT HEAL!  
  
All eyes were on the livid monster, staring horrified at it's own wound.  
  
"Weird…" Forest said with a raised brow.  
  
"What the hell kind of bullets are you using?" Anna asked intrigued by the situation.  
  
Hwoarang looked smug. "Some of my amazing concoctions. After tonight you'll never take the piss out of my blessed and holy water bullets again."  
  
"Wow… I didn't realise they could do that…" Anna murmured, trying not to sound too impressed.  
  
"Enough of these things will put the big bastard down!" Hwoarang proudly pumped the shotgun with his reload.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Forest asked, clicking off the safety of his own weapon.  
  
Toshin was once again under the reign on the devastating bullets, body patterned with oozing, bloody wounds. It roared in anguish, edging backwards.  
  
"See, it's done for!" Hwoarang yelled, letting out a whoop of satisfaction. Anna had gone quiet beside him, continuing to fire with a guilty conscience.  
  
'Nina…' Her mind reeled. Her sister could soon be well and truly dead.  
  
Though it was taking in the gunfire, body folding in on itself, Toshin managed to call up a little power blast that knocked backwards the three shooters, stunning them for enough time to begin calling power into itself, building up with what it had left.  
  
"Crap, what's it doing now?" Hwoarang seethed, sitting back up, reloading again.  
  
FOOLS! Keep on firing if you want, but it will come to nothing in the end! Toshin roared, the voice that came to their minds sounding rather shaky. I truly see that I must ascend to a further level then this - to reform this body to one that can be born into some less physical, that can adapt and avoid such falter again. But to be able to build upon my advancing powers, I will have to die… but in reality, I won't be truly dead. For my power will indeed succeed in some preservation of my rebirth... after my power erupts, obliterating all life as you know it!   
  
"It can get even stronger!" Forest exclaimed. "I thought this was his true form?"  
  
"The power is so intense… so unstable, you can't tell if it is it's true form," Anna said uncertain.  
  
The blue, electric hue rose and in reponse to the rising power, reverberations of the energy caused the ground to start shaking.  
  
"Woah!" Forest fell back again, able to stable himself on one hand, looking towards Anna. "What do we do? Just keep blasting?"  
  
"Impossible…" Anna mumbled.  
  
"It may amount to something if we can blast through its power!" Hwoarang said, taking aim. He blanched when Anna was suddenly stood, positioned in his line of fire. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She didn't look back to him and really didn't care if she was in the way of a deadly weapon; she just continued to stare at Toshin as it gathering energy, only wavering slightly to the tremors. "I have one more plan and I want to try it… maybe, just maybe there is someway that Toshin can be stopped without our own physical attacks."  
  
"What are you talking about? Get out of the way!" Hwoarang shouted.  
  
"If I fail, then you can shoot, even if I'm in the way. You can blast it with everything you've got, attack it by any means…" She turned to look at Forest at this point, a small smile on her face. "… Even throw the guns at it if needs be."  
  
Forest looked questioningly into her eyes. "Anna?"  
  
"Wish me luck," she whispered and ran from the pair, towards the creature.  
  
Forest kneeled up, eyes despairing. "ANNA, NO!"  
  
Hwoarang almost slammed the gun down. "The crazy bitch!"  
  
Toshin watched Anna stop dead ahead of it's hovering form, the blue electric-like field keeping a barrier between them.  
  
A growling chuckle echoed between them from its link to her mind. Come to beg for your lives? Want to negotiate with me?  
  
"No… I didn't come to talk to you…" She snapped, watching the creature's face falter to confusion. She cleared her throat. "Nina… it was your body to begin with and Toshin has created this creature on your basis. I know that somewhere deep down in that horrible monster, that she exist, trapped and unable to stop this mess. I know you can hear me!"  
  
FOOLISH! She can't…  
  
"Nina!" Anna continued, ignoring Toshin. "You're a strong woman and you tried before the change to escape this terrible fate! I know you don't want this to happen! He's going to destroy you and kill everything! Innocent people will die and I can no longer do any to save them, and I know you are the only one who can stop him! Please here me! We weren't ever the best sisters, and I really wish we could get another chance! And we won't, and like us, nobody else will get another chance to do the right thing if Toshin kills everything! You're strong and I know you can help us!"  
  
Toshin bellowed with laughter of her attempt. She can't here you! She's mine! And your time is nearly over, pitiful woman!  
  
Soft tears escaped Anna's eyes and she clasped her hands to her chest, trying to contain her emotion to speak clearly, though her voice was straining. "Please, Nina… please."  
  
Toshin laughed louder. It's over! You've failed! This power will… G'AH! The blue electric power falter, phasing, buzzing loudly as it was failing to maintain its build up. W-What! WHAT IS THIS? It hunched over, crying out, trying to get come control back over it's power.  
  
Anna blinked surprised. "Nina?"  
  
Toshin's voice screeching inside her ear was crackling as another voice was breaking through.  
  
'Anna?'  
  
  
  
Her ocean-coloured eyes widened. "Nina? Nina, is that you?"  
  
'Anna! Help me!'  
  
WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T- GRRAAAGGHHH!  
  
'Anna… it's so dark… I can't… I feel so weak…'  
  
"Nina! You can't give up!" Anna implored. "It's your body he used, you can take it back!"  
  
'I don't think I can do it…'  
  
I WON'T… LET… HER…  
  
"You can if you believe you can." She paused, hating what she was going to say next. "Father always wanted you to have faith… to be strong. You can't lose hope."  
  
There was silence and Anna was losing hope, dreading to think that maybe Toshin could suppress Nina for good.  
  
Hwoarang and Forest watched on in confusion.  
  
"Something's working," Forest commented.  
  
"Yeah, but just in case…" Hwoarang put up his gun. "Aim for a head shot at Toshin."  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, Anna could finally hear Nina screaming, and Anna found herself screaming too, inwardly wanting her sister to hang on.  
  
Toshin roared, power billowing around it. THIS IS THE END OF ALL OF YOU!  
  
Blue filled out into the air, lighting up the air around them in white and blue, bright enough to be blinding. Anna covered her face, ready to scream again, but no noise came out.  
  
In fact, there was no noise at all, the blue and white was all of existence besides Toshin centralised like a statue of power. Anna looked between her fingers, waiting for life to just end, but it was like a still frame - or in a much more explanative view, things running so slow that it was barely moving.  
  
Nina's image appeared before her, only for an instant.  
  
"Get down," she whispered.  
  
Anna gave a very brief nod and let her legs buckle beneath her, falling towards the ground, still looking up at Toshin. Squinting, she could see a pin prick of a red light forming on the chest of Toshin, growing bigger and bigger. She didn't let herself think to what it is; just hoping it was a ray of light.  
  
Red light flashed suddenly and everything was back into real time. Toshin's roar was even louder then before, a cry of sheer pain. The right light, from wherever, had shot straight through Toshin's chest. The tremors suddenly stopped.  
  
"WOAH!" Hwoarang pushed down Forest's head as they both avoided the red beam of light.  
  
Anna was suddenly sat up, shifting backwards as Toshin was staggering out of control, roaring, its body twisting and contorting in pain.  
  
NooOOOoo… It… CAN'T… Toshin's mind voice strained, it's real mouth gargling and spilling blood.  
  
The large wound smouldered a red colour, still pricking on the energy blasted through it. The huge mass was shrivelling in reponse, forcing the once great monster down onto its bulky knees. It's head arched back, crying out, arms scrambling to reach to something supportive in the air, needing a lifeline of survival.  
  
The power… how could it… it was mine… It snivelled.  
  
Anna listened in confusion, her hand weakly reaching out. "Nina…"  
  
The main frame of Toshin, bubbled. Small holes began to leak vital fluids as the body began to break down, unable to save itself with so much power dissipated. The body squeezed and heaved into a wrinkling, malformed shape, a large bubble forming on its back. Arching, it roared as the bubble cracked then exploded in a matter of bloody, muscle and unnameable fluids. And also from it came a body, falling to the ground just a few feet from Anna.  
  
The IPD official's mouth hung wide. The body was in fact Nina's - reformed into it's true human self, broken away from the dying Toshin hulk. Separated from possession.   
  
'So… she found the power to escape…' Anna was scrambling to her sister's side, placing her fingers to the cool skin of her sister's neck. She quivered, relieved to feel a pulse.  
  
With one final, agonised roar, Toshin arched back, beams of light ripping out through its body and in a flash, it exploded, masses of meat and blood ripped away. Anna threw herself on top her sister, covering her up as bits clumps of flesh and unsightly body parts painted the concrete, flickers of warm fluid raining onto her back.  
  
"Anna…" A weak response seeped from Nina's lips; her eyelids were barely able to open.  
  
"It's okay, it's over now," she said softly, brushing the strands of blonde matted hair from her face.  
  
Nina sighed in response, somewhat sounding in relief as she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Hwoarang and Forest were suddenly at Anna's side.  
  
"Holy shit, what the hell did you do?" Hwoarang asked, looking very impressed by the outcome.  
  
"I managed to reach my sister, but anything else…" Anna shrugged in response, cradling her sister carefully to her.  
  
"Well, whatever happened, Toshin is now butcher's meat!" Hwoarang said with a laugh.  
  
Forest whistled at their surroundings. The ground was cracked and disproportionate, fire burning across the concrete, especially the mess of their car.  
  
"You managed to save your sister too," Hwoarang said, his voice quite soft and exalted. Anna looked to him and faintly smiled. Yeah, even when she thought she couldn't…  
  
"Umm… guys," Forest broke the two from thought, still staring out across the roadway, to just where the burning remains of the car were. Hwoarang and Anna turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
From the smoke rising, a figure emerged, the black form turning to colour. Shock seized the three in place, staring into the burning red eyes of this new being. But… it wasn't a new being at all and Anna found herself breathing in the surprise.  
  
Large black feathered wings flexed behind this half human, half demon creature, staring at them with an unknown intent.  
  
Anna remembered Toshin screaming that it had been it's power, and was soon frozen in realisation, her mouth opening, finally working against the shock. "Jin…" She murmured, seeing what the true, untouchable power of the 'Red Eye' within the real form of the boy.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So... it's not over yet. What's going to happen now? What has happened to Jin? All will be explained within the next gruelling (I hope) chapter. Very close to finishing now! 


	16. Chapter 15

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest  
  
By Indigo Siren  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"It was him… he killed Toshin…" Hwoarang said.  
  
Neither one of the three looked away from this new form of Jin. It was strange to see this undiscovered side suddenly emerged. Half-human, half demon. Power that coursed with intensity through his body.  
  
"I thought he was dead?" Forest said confused.  
  
Anna was just staring at him, her mind turning over everything that had happened. At first, it was like she was a blank book, opened for the very first time. But soon she began realised - the memories appeared like invisible ink on the pages.   
  
She may have just worked it all out - everything that could have been helpful earlier on.  
  
"If only we'd had a sign before, it would have saved a lot of this carnage," Anna said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Forest looked to her, still positioned protectively over Nina's fragile form.  
  
"Toshin knew about the demons holding the power of the 'Red Eye', but it wasn't as simple as scouring all the stronger soul populous… it was something deeper, and Toshin had begun to figure out that maybe it was something locked deep down, that couldn't get out. And, that was true… I can feel it now. I couldn't before…"  
  
"You're blabbering, can you simplify at all?" Hwoarang asked, hands tight around his gun. Stopping for a chat while a potentially dangerous demon stood in front of them wasn't exactly a good position to be in.  
  
"Jin had purposely picked up strange visions for a reason. Because the 'Red Eye' could sense Toshin's want. Then it eventually realised it could call out to the power to draw it in. But Toshin can't take away what is a part of the essence of this demon; it had some of the power but not the true source of it. That's why it was unstable…"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Hwoarang asked curiously.  
  
"It's just obvious. And from what we've learned and seen, It's all summed up really," she said, and shook her head. "I had been curious to know if he'd been a demon at first, and I couldn't sense it. Maybe if I had looked just a little deeper…"  
  
"The demon side was dormant then I suppose?" Forest asked.  
  
"So dormant that he was fully human… until now," Anna concluded.  
  
Red eyes narrowed and Jin let out a feral cry - anger, blood lust and animosity flowed across the half demon. His wings arched backwards and he was pouncing at them.  
  
"Shit," Forest barely muttered, throwing himself out of the way.  
  
"NO JIN!" Anna cried, unable to move with having to protect Nina.  
  
With the incoming attack, Hwoarang was there to intercept. There was a brief second glance exchange between him and Anna who looked unsure by what he was doing, but his response was a simple smile, gone in a second as he held the gun across his chest, thrown backwards as Jin smashed into him.  
  
The Korean dug his boots swiftly into the demon's torso and repelled him off over head. He'd hoped for him to have gone down for a few seconds, so he'd have enough time to get up again, but Jin had turned in mid-air and landed in a crouch, growling like a vicious dog.  
  
The demon would have charged him again if Forest hadn't shot at him, the bullet whizzing miles off target. Jin slowly turned his head to the Chinese-American man, who jumped slightly when he noticed he'd been fixed as a target.  
  
"Stay back," Forest said, suddenly wondering why he did, as it sounded so pathetic and whimpering.  
  
Dark wings spread and Jin was lifted to cover the distance between the two. Forest would have stepped backwards, but a high front garden wall met his back and now Jin had grabbed him, digging sharp claws into his shoulders. Forest cried out, trying to struggle against him, but he was only agitating the hold, causing even more pain on himself.  
  
The 'Devil-Jin' just regarded him as some kind of snivelling animal and tossed him aside without even thinking too much about it, instead, eyes coming to rest on the two women in the middle of the road.  
  
Anna was positioned in front of her sister, locking eyes with Jin. It was sad to see that a nice, young man had become nothing but a hateful, dark monster. She was stuck with what to do next - move to try and stop him somehow or stay put to protect her prone sister?  
  
'Got to try a bit of both,' she thought, shifting herself a few paces towards him, but ever keeping her sister within running distance. Jin growled, positioning down again, ready to pounce.  
  
"Jin, this is wrong! I know you're not really like this," she pleaded, trying the same tactics like she'd done before. "You're just not used to this side of you. Please, understand what I'm saying. Stop this now while you still have the chance."  
  
There was a pause; both locked still, staring at each other. His eyes flickered, maybe some kind of consciousness or memories brought to the surface. It gave Anna some hope, which rapidly faded as he snapped again, eyes still very demonic and he pounced up, suddenly in front of her, claw around her neck, lifting her off the ground. She choked, hands gripped around his vice like hold, trying to prise his fingers away. Her breathing was slowing; she couldn't fight for much longer - not enough air to let her think for her next course of action.  
  
'Can't let it end like this…' She told herself, willing her eyes to stay open, to keep at it, but words wouldn't come from her lips and her prising turned to simple clawing feebly at his hand.  
  
A cry was lifted to her ears and she watched a foot connect with the side of Jin's face. The sound was loud and heavy and the demon was sent stumbling, grip released and Anna fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Hwoarang once again had himself positioned between Anna and Jin.  
  
"You think you can just brush me off, well guess again," Hwoarang snapped at the infuriated demon. He spun around sharply and gave his opponent another kick, this time, directly into the chest. Jin's reaction was a step back and nothing more. "Oh, so you acting all tough now?" Jin roared, cracking his neck with a chilling pop. Hwoarang looked abashed. "Not acting?" A second later, the bounty hunter received a punch in the face, catching him in the right side of the face and sending him sprawled backwards on the ground. "I guess not," he wheezed out.  
  
"Jin…" Anna had covered over Nina, just in case of an attack on the downed girl. The demon cast a glance to her, but he suddenly froze up and slowly turned around, a slight moan filling the air. Attentions were averted to Xiaoyu, who was now up, looking rather disorientated.  
  
The little Chinese girl blinked with partially blurry vision. Lots of little fires, the car a molten mess, the roadway a disaster area… and everyone else and no bit monster Toshin.  
  
'I don't get it… how long have I been out?' She wondered, squinting as her vision began to clear. Her heart skipping a beat, she was sure that she could see Jin ahead of her, but there was just something about him that didn't seem right. 'He was dead… but now he's not… I-I don't get it…' A growl, deep and angry snapped her back to a clear reality in a second and she could see his face, like it was before, but now with red eyes, markings and an animalistic snarl. His whole form had demonically changed to match and Xiaoyu was shuddering, unbelieving.   
  
"W-what…" She said, her voice almost lost to her shock.  
  
Jin began to move towards her. Slow, stalking steps that were closing the distance between them easily. Xiaoyu wasn't moving - her eyes locked to his - frozen like a statue.  
  
"XIAOYU!" Anna's voice was going on deaf ears. The Chinese girl's only focus was on the demon that had been her friend, hissing animal-like at her. It was when he got too close that her feet began to work and she was stepping backward, head shaking. No, this wasn't her friend.  
  
"Jin… no… stay back," she said feebly. He growled and his hand snapped to stop her, gripping her shoulder, claws pricking at the skin. She squeaked - nothing more, barely able to do anything else as she stared into those red orbs - angry and hypnotic. 'Am I going to die?'  
  
Anna didn't dare move, in case anything sudden would cause Jin to lash out on Xiaoyu, now within his grasp. She shaking sat up slowly, watching the pair, despairing that she would have another life on her conscience. After Julia, any more deaths because of Toshin's mess were enough to make her snap.  
  
Xiaoyu was weakly sinking where she stood - fear and sadness wracking her body. The demon didn't exactly know how to react to this action - his prey usually fought back besides the fear it tasted - but somehow this felt different. There was fear, but something else…  
  
"It… it is you…" She said, almost choking. She broke away from looking into his penetrating eyes, it becoming too much of a task with so much emotion practically at the back of her throat.  
  
'No, Jin… don't hurt her,' Anna's mind called out, to see if he'd actually hear her. There was no response, just the demon paces away, standing with the weak girl at his mercy.  
  
"This is my fault," Xiaoyu whimpered softly. "If… If only I'd known… And if I'd been stronger… I could have stopped what that monster did to you. You're my friend… my best friend and I let you die…"  
  
On his wrist, Jin looked down as a tiny teardrop came to fall from her cheek. He could see her crying, heart broken sobs from deep down. And it wasn't from fear, just sympathy and sorrow. For him.  
  
A feral demon like him couldn't understand at first, but it started to come to him. He could understand, through his anger and his hunger.  
  
"You're the only person who only truly cared for me and I let this happen to you… let him change you… I'm sorry." She cried softly; the only reason she was still on her feet was because of his firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" Xiaoyu heard that confused hoarse voice and looked up in surprise. In fact, it had everyone else in shock. He'd spoken for the first time, breaking through the primal instincts that were purely natural with a demon side.  
  
His red eyes narrowed. "You don't understand… this is me…" Xiaoyu's eyes widened in disbelief. After that, he said nothing. He'd stopped dead, his own eyes widening. It was realisation. "This is me? I…" There was a second of uncertainty, and then he released her, and the girl sunk to her knees. Jin stepped back, shock gracing his features. The emotion made him look more human now then before.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Hwoarang muttered in a loud whisper to Anna, whom wasn't too far from where he'd sat back since having the attention turned from him. The auburn haired woman didn't look to him, instead just shrugging, trying to get her head around the situation.  
  
"He didn't know… He just didn't realise," Anna said aloud to herself. "How can you stop when you don't know what's happened to you?"  
  
Jin looked down on Xiaoyu as she still sobbed. He shook his head, tears coming to his own eyes as he searched for a mirror, to see what had become of him. Noticing a glimmer, he turned to the remains of the rental car and gathered himself to approach, coming to the glass shard pile, carefully picking up a decent sized piece, and looking at himself. The red eyes that stared back almost made him drop the glass piece. The markings, the wings, the claws… this wasn't him at all. He dropped the glass then and covered his face.  
  
"No… this isn't right. How can this be me? What's happened!"  
  
"It is you, Jin," he heard Anna say, really acknowledging her for the first time since regaining himself. "All along, the 'Red Eye' was the key, and not only to power, but to the truth about you. It's where you got your telepathy. Somewhere in your bloodline was a demon, Jin, and this is another side of you, beyond your human face. It's just awoken now, because of Toshin."  
  
He stared at her, wanting to pretend she was lying, or like it was some bad dream, and that he was still sleeping on his pile of study books. But the fire, the road, the people, everything… it was all too real to ignore. And the sound of Xiaoyu's crying really sunk into his heart, filling with regret in true realisation of his actions, as small pieces of his memory flashed before his eyes at the mindless things he'd done. Now with full control, he wasn't just some beast, unleashed from the cage for the first time. He was truly himself.  
  
Without any other concern on his mind, he turned back to Xiaoyu and went back to her, kneeling down to her, bringing her small frame against him.  
  
"This isn't your fault," he said softly, his voice starting to shake slightly. "None of this is. It's just what was meant to be. One day, this would have come out, by whatever means…"  
  
"Jin," she mumbled, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm such a monster," he said, on the verge of breaking down.  
  
"No… no, you're not," Xiaoyu answered, making him look at her. "That stupid, ugly Toshin was the monster. How could you compare? You actually have emotions and a good heart. King was always right about you, always doing the right thing. Always helping others."  
  
He didn't say anything to that, just smiling. The demonic red in his eyes faded back to their usual deep brown, the anger and darkness brought with the demon settling in his soul. He wrapped his black, feathered wings around the young girl as he hugged her more firmly, thankful for her being.  
  
Anna relaxed properly for the first time that night, blowing out a sigh.  
  
Hwoarang snorted. "Just great! We fight, get our asses kicked, trying to talk some sense and in the end, all we needed was a crying little girl to make things better. This is typical sappy crap!"  
  
Anna turned with a harsh look on her face. "Hwoarang, shut the hell up! You have no idea, do you? It's all death and destruction with you. Kill this and kill that, your only way to resolve. And you'd have done that to my sister too if I hadn't have been here. Oh, in fact…" The young woman stood up and strode confidently to the steaming remains of Toshin. Without even cringing, she picked up a nice sized piece of flayed Toshin carcass and stormed back to the Korean, throwing it in his lap. "Here you go, your prove of a mission successful. Now you can go get your reward."  
  
Hwoarang looked down at the piece of meat and back up to her, maybe even a little sadness in his eyes. "Anna, I…"  
  
Sirens were sounding in the distance, and the Irish born detective wasn't going to hear anymore of him. "Sounds like our business is finished. You don't want to be sticking around with that nasty reputation you've got nailed to your back. I'd just go if I was you. And that'll be the end of it."  
  
There were no more words, just eyes doing the talking. A silent exchange that seemed so wanting, though more dismissing when it came to Anna and the final decision was made. Hwoarang got up, carrying what bits of artillery he had and the piece of Toshin carcass and he was gone, as simple as that. The cloak of shadows took him from her sights and Anna quivered, turning instead back to her sister.  
  
The sirens were louder and clearer as a group of IPD squad cars came wailing into the small street. Anna was actually surprised, turning to them with a little confusion.  
  
"How… How'd they know we were…" She stopped and slowly turned to look at Forest, who broke a coy smile and she finally understood. "You," she spoke up to him. "You weren't talking to yourself in your hotel room earlier. You were giving them a tip off in our general direction."  
  
"I do have a few good ideas," he said with a big grin. "Though, better late then never."  
  
"I'm glad they didn't turn up early actually," she said with a sigh. "Who knows what would have happened then."  
  
Eddy Gordo got out the first car that came to a stop, surveying the war zone-like area.  
  
"Boy I missed one hell of a party," he said, whistling at the damage.  
  
"Hmm, more like a gate-crashing," Anna answered.  
  
Eddy finally noticed the mess pile of Toshin's remains. "That our bad guy?"  
  
"I'll let you put the handcuffs on him." Anna winked, eyes falling to Nina. "And if you don't mind, I need to get my sister to a hospital. She's had a rough time."  
  
"I'd think so," the Brazilian said.  
  
"Holy sh- FREEZE!" Half the squad of IPD officers was putting up their guns, as they'd just taken notice of Jin's form knelt off to a side with Xiaoyu in his arms.  
  
The Chinese girl screamed and buried her face into her companion's chest. Jin hesitated, holding her protectively.  
  
"STOP! STOP!" Forest was shouting. "It's okay! He's on our side! Put up your guns!"  
  
"Is he serious?" Eddy asked Anna.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, he's with us. No worries." Petting her sister's hair, there was nothing but relief. 'This is the end,' she thought inwardly. 'The treat is over. We can finally call it quits.'  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hurray! Practically finished now! Just the Epilogue to go then it's over! Hope you've been enjoying the action - I'll bring the story to a nice conclusion. Until then, see ya! 


	17. Epilogue

Scarlet Lady: The Toshin Quest 

By Indigo Siren

Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco, and that all characters mentioned from under this label are only used in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story; it is just for fun. I do however own the basic concept and characters of my own creation.

A/N: Last part! The end is inevitable!

Epilogue

Nina stared up at the white wash ceiling of her hospital room. Having only been properly awake for the past ten minutes, she came to truly realise that she was her own person now, no Toshin warping her mind with tentative whispers of trickery. And how she relished in the fact that she's managed to survive, but there was a strange pang in her heart, knowing that she'd not done it by herself.

Anna had helped her. Words had shattered barriers had saved the blonde woman from eternal damnation. Toshin would have used her as a puppet for all eternity, pulling all her strings without a word of protest.

She had so much to thank her sister for, but yet she felt awkward because of their situation. Having never truly been on the best of terms, saying thank you seemed rather tasteless to the cruelty and harshness that she'd inflicted on her little sister without a reasonable cause.

It had been her father. His favouring and unguided hate for the younger daughter was passed down to Nina. She was living up to an expectation - doing what he saw she should do.

And now, it just seemed so pointless.

'She could have let me die. She didn't have a just cause to save me, even if I am her sister. Though, the sister title is wasted on us…' She closed her eyes, wishing she knew what to do.

She didn't want to feel angry, confused or distressed - she just wanted to know what she truly felt for her sister. Was it time to start again, so late into their lives? Though, it felt so stupid that she was only going to make up over this incident… but then again, there was much to be sorry for in the past. Maybe now was a trigger to set things right…

"You're awake," a soft voice sounded in the small room, and Nina opened her eyes, turning to see the ever bright and confident form of her sister, Anna. She was wearing the most glamorous red dress with a jacket over the top, clipped with a broach at the neck. It was a bit extravagant for a hospital visit, but for those who knew Anna like Nina did, she was known to dress formal and posh for most occasions.

The younger Williams sister went to sit down in the leather back chair beside her sister's bed, never taking her eyes from her sister's, whom had a careful gaze, so uncertain, on her. She shuffled the chair forward so she could lean her forearms onto the side of the bed.

"The doctors' said they are willing for you to be transferred to a hospital back home for the rest of your treatment," Anna said softly.

Nina huffed. "I don't see why I need to be in a hospital for much longer anyway."

"You've been through a lot. They are just making sure you're in perfect health."

Nina broke her gaze from the concerned eyes of her sister's. Such a gaze she wasn't accustomed too.

Anna sighed, fiddling with the covers of the bed. "Nina, I just…"

"Wait…" Nina said softly, looking back to her sister again. "If we're going to start with the personal crap, at least let me start."

Anna hid the surprise behind a mask of intrigue, nodding for her to go on.

"We've had the most shit relationship in the past, Anna, and I don't know how to make it all seem right. We hate each other, it's a known fact…"

"And why do you hate me, Nina?" Anna interrupted quickly.

To be asked such a question shattered everything she was going to say. She could see that deep in Anna's eyes, there was a need for understanding, and that was something Nina couldn't deal with. She didn't really know how to understand everything herself.

"It… was just the way," she admitted. "Father did it, and it was expected of me. I didn't ever come to understand, but in a way, it made me feel superior, and because he gave me the love, I could just take it all and…" She sighed. "Well, you know what happened between us, and you can see what you got from the way I acted."

"I should be eternally angry at you, Nina, but I'm not. I'm tired of being angry, because it just made my life a misery. I ran away from family and kept running." Anna closed her eyes. "In my darkness times, I had nobody close to confide in. I needed family, and in these past few years, somewhere deep down, I found that maybe I could look to you, the family I had left, for help. Yeah, but it felt like a dream, because of your hate. But now, I don't care what you feel, seeing everything that happened recently told me that I never had hate for you, because there was always hope."

Nina couldn't say anything. For once in her life, she felt completely stupid, mouth dry and lost for words.

"Nina?" Anna asked. "Is there a chance that maybe, forgetting everything, we could at least start again." She sighed, looking towards the window. "I know you love father, and that having any sort of relations with me would have been against what he'd been like in the past, but in the end, wouldn't he have wanted you to have some family to make you happy?"

Nina was confused to say the least. "You know, I think even he would he have been surprised, probably even died again to see you show so much care for me…" She blew out a breath her face hardening. "I ask you Anna, don't talk to me about this now, while I'm lying here not able to fight back my reasoning. Can we resolve this when we get home? And I mean, REALLY resolve it?"

Anna stood and gave a warm smile. "Yes, there is much to discuss, and now is not the time. I just wanted to know if there was a future for us, sister."

Nina looked to her, a smile of her own forming. "Now, maybe. Nobody said it was impossible."

Anna merely nodded. "I'll see you back in the U.S."

Nina signalled an answer and closed her eyes tiredly. Anna departed her company, her heart beating affirmed with hope.

"I'll miss you, Anna," Xiaoyu said, tearfully. She hung on tightly to Jin, whom had placed a friendly arm across her shoulders. He was very much human again, no wings or markings to tell the difference. With the help of his young friend, he was taking time to come to terms with what he truly was.

Anna slammed the trunk lid down on their 2nd rental car (The other on the scrap heap with IPD forking out to pay for the damage); both hers and Forest's luggage were packed and stored ready to be hauled to the airport for the flight home. At that moment, Forest was paying off the hotel bill while Anna was bidding goodbye to her friends.

"It'll be strange not to have someone like you hanging around back home," the elder woman said with a smile, a hand squeezing Xiaoyu's shoulder carefully. The little Chinese girl nodded, brushing tears aside.

Anna turned to Jin, who extended his free hand to her for a firm handshake.

"You've done so much more me, Anna," he said. "I'll always be thankful."

She nodded. "You've learned so much more about yourself and I know that you'll truly come to terms with your new found self soon."

He gave a nod, rubbing Xiaoyu's shoulder as she blubbered slightly, covering up with a laugh at how ridiculous she was being.

"I hate goodbyes," Xiaoyu whimpered, but smiled nevertheless. "I hope it won't be forever."

"Somehow, I think forever maybe shorter then you think. When it comes to me, you'll wish you got rid of me in the first place," Anna said chuckling.

Forest appeared from the swinging glass doors of the hotel, coming into the group. "Well, all done and paid for. Thank IPD for the credit we get - boy, it was damn expensive!" He cleared his throat. "Well, goodbye you two, take care."

"Yes, you'd better take care of each other now," Anna followed on.

"I assure you, we'll definitely be looking out for each other," Jin said, looking down at Xiaoyu. Being the only truly understanding friend he had, they were sure to hang on to each other closely.

"Well, Anna, shall we get going?" Forest asked, opening the passenger door for her. "Our plane won't be hanging around for us."

"Yes, true," she said and patted Xiaoyu's shoulder once again. "See you around. I know you won't miss me too much."

"Bye," she replied softly, her voice croaking slightly.

Anna slipped into the car, with Forest shutting the door for her and walking around to climb into the other side. The Irish woman waved to the two as the car pulled away from the waiting point, following out onto the main road.

As the two teenagers disappeared from her sights, she turned to look out into the traffic, suddenly feeling heavyhearted.

There was someone else she wanted to say goodbye to, but she couldn't remember whom. But it was too late now, and she was on her way home.

After a long, boring flight and a petty argument once again with Forest about who was carrying the luggage around (Though it resulted with him doing it once again), they were finally home, back on their own soil.

At the airport, Lei had called Forest's phone. He wanted to see them straight away.

"He sounded a bit pissed," Forest told Anna, whom didn't look in the least bit surprised.

"So assume it's to the office now?" She asked.

He gave a nod. "Afraid so."

Anna blew out a long sigh. "No rest for the wicked."

Despite being jet lagged, the pair took a taxi straight to the IPD main offices, New York. They dumped their luggage downstairs in the locker room for the time being as they headed to the elevator, ascending to the official private department of the IPD, their usual roaming grounds.

The minute the silver doors of the lift opened, they jumped in greeting of their colleagues who cheered for them on their success on the case. Anna smirked, blushing slightly, while on the other hand Forest seemed quite smug to be spotlighted. She would have usually shrugged off this kind of attention, but this had been a big thing, and it taken all her effort to close the case.

They strutted into the thick crowd of people milling about, throwing out literally a thousand and one questions. That was, until Lei stormed into the throng of people.

"Okay, that's enough!" He barked annoyed. "Back to work!" The crowd began to dispatch, with Lei's attention on Anna and Forest. He was more focused harshly on the former. "My office, the pair of you. Now."

The Chinese man turned and headed backed to his office, striding purposely, hinting for them to follow.

Anna rolled her eyes to Forest and they strolled after him.

Coming into the dimmed office, they could see he was already sat in his chair, agitated. Anna was prepared for what was coming and offered Forest the first seat to sit down while she dealt with the door, taking her time to take her seat comfortably, a smile never wavering as she locked eye to eye with her boss.

"You wanted to see us?" She asked smoothly, and could have sworn she saw his eye twitch.

"For what I'm about to say, doesn't really have anything to do with Forest, but more to do with you, Miss Williams…" He spat her name formally, as it seemed to come out with a harsher affect then if he was saying her first name.

"Yes, sir," she prompted on.

"I've never been so angry at you in my entire days with your working in my department!" He snapped, face reddening. "Not only did you disobey orders, you failed to keep necessary contact and work closely with your peers, and worst of all, you insulted your superior with your mindless crap!"

Anna wanted to burst out laughing. She didn't feel in the least intimidated by this man - she'd seen it all before. Forest had stayed quiet, not wanting to be targeted by any of this frustration.

"You've risked yourself and the lives of others so foolishly, taking nearly everything into your own hands! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm…" She looked to Forest and then back to Lei, giving a little shrug. "Opps…"

Forest had to stifle a laugh, clearing his throat loudly instead, looking to the floor. Lei's face faulted and he looked like he was going to crack.

"Is that it? 'Opps'?" He asked, seething. "After everything that's happened, that's all you've got to say?"

"Well, sir, what do you expect me say? You want me to be kissing ass with humble apologies after the shit I've been through?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice in defiance. "You were going to kick me off the biggest case I've ever had to face! No way am I gonna be nice about that! And for a fact, all my stupid little antics actually did some good!" She lifted a large plastic folder she'd been carrying the whole time and slammed it on the desk ahead of him. "And with that in mind, you should realise that's how the case got solved. And what you have before you is all our work we've done since being out there working with IPD Japan."

Lei sighed, long and tiredly, a hand rubbing down his face. "Right, okay… the case is solved." He looked back to her, his features hard, but yet cracking almost with distress. "You just don't understand that your attitude is what's bringing you down. And the way you think about doing things, it's just completely messing up the team effort. You really need to sort yourself out, Anna. You're so close to be pen pushing in this department for the rest of your days."

"I'll have a nicer attitude when I've been to sleep," she said sweetly. "I've just come off a flight, seriously jetlagged, been in the wars with this case, and you're expecting me to be a beaming ray of sunshine. I'll be more sorry in a few days, if you can understand…"

"Alright, I see your point," he said, but slammed his fist down. "But don't think these excuses will get you off the hook easily. I've got to see what kind of work your presenting to me at the end of this."

"You read that over at your own pleasure," Anna said. "Now if you don't mind, me and Forest have got our holes ready and waiting to crawl into…"

"Okay, okay, you can go, but I expect to see you first thing after the weekend," Lei said sternly.

She mock saluted. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Just get out!" He said, and the two didn't hang around with his mood as it was.

When the door clicked shut, Forest sniggered. "Nothing like watching you and the boss on at each other to make me feel so much better."

"Cheap thrills, Forest." Anna teased him with a sharp poke to his chest. "Get yourself a set of blow up dolls with our faces on."

"Sick," he said, pushing her shoulder. She just laughed, leading him quite promptly across the office.

"So, we heading on now?" She asked her companion.

"You can go on ahead, I've got to call my parents." He saw Anna sniggering at him. "HEY! They worry, you know! I maybe full grown, but still stick close to them… okay, maybe my mother."

"Woah!" She put her hands up. "I understand! It's good to have people who care!"

He came to sit on his desk, picking up the phone. "And I'll waste company money as I do it."

Anna laughed, giving him the thumbs up. "Good on you! As for me, I best go find Bryan or someone to bribe into giving me a lift home."

"Alright, see you on Monday." Forest bid farewell and Anna left without a second thought, disappearing down to collect her belongings.

On collecting her bags from the locker room, she went to inquire where Bryan was, to see if she could ask him for a lift home, but it turned out that he'd gone down the café.

'Oh well, I can go bug him down there then,' she thought and left, carrying her many, fairly heavy bags.

She'd barely stepped out the door when a bunch of pink flowers were thrust into her face. She jumped slightly and shook her head, her face depicting annoyance.

"Couldn't escape running into you the minute I get back," Anna said, turning to look bast the flowers to the usually beaming face of Paul Phoenix.

"Was taking the bike for a spin when I saw you getting out your taxi," he said, prompting her to take the flowers. "Had to drop by to welcome you back."

"Uh… thanks?" She raised an eyebrow, taking the flowers into hand. They weren't that bad - very pretty indeed. She couldn't keep the little smile forming from her lips and sniffed the sweet, fragrance they emitted. "You shouldn't have… really."

His face shifted to one of a caring concern - Anna hated this expression of his, because it seemed he always wanted to dig deeper on her with this kind of expression. "I heard Toshin roughed you up bad. I was worried."

"Aww, I thought your many girlfriends would have taken your mind off me," she said, slightly mocking.

"Pfft, I only have eyes for you, my little spitfire," he said, grinning.

Anna sighed. "You demons, always so hard to get away from…"

He was about to say something against those words when she stopped him with a hand across his mouth, her face softening.

"I should tell you now, my mind is changing about your kind. I'm not going to be as harsh in the future as I was once before. Had a wake up call to my own bias since I've been out on this case," she said. "But don't get any ideas though, Phoenix."

"You know I always have ideas anyway…" His sniggering face made her want to crawl into a hole, but she shook it off, instead, just smiling.

"Hope, pray and wish, but I'm not bending for you, Phoenix," she whispered. "But… I can let you have one teaser…"

In his wildest dreams could he have imagined her removing her hand and instead, placing her lips to his. She had to stand on tiptoes even in high heels to reach him, but he relented with his height and leaned forward almost without thinking. Sweet, soft and satisfying - he couldn't think of what else he could use to describe the feeling of the kiss. Sadly, it didn't last for very long and she was parting, rubbing away any signs that it had happened.

She winked and picked up her luggage. "Bye for now, Phoenix."

The blonde demon watched her walk away, almost in a dumb state.

"Wow," he muttered, watching her disappear into the crowd.

Anna, not even thinking to the kiss that had just happened, continued to walk down towards the café, mind unwinding from stressful thoughts that had wracked her for the whole time in Japan. She was glad just to have a clear head, not having to think work wise for a few days.

Still, she felt something was incomplete. What in the hell was she have supposed to have done?

A horn honked loudly and she nearly dropped her bags, turning to the new, silver sports car that had pulled up along side her. She was about to scold the driver with the mood she was in when she froze, eyes locking with the brown ones that appeared from behind dark sunglasses.

"How… Hwoarang?" She questioned in shock. And the incomplete feeling suddenly disappeared.

"Small world, isn't it?" He said grinning.

"What are you doing here?"

He leaned on the window frame, a smug smirk on his face. "Picked up my reward just yesterday. Took the first flight I could out of Japan. Tricky to get a bit of dead carcass through customs, but I managed it. Of course, I knew you'd be back here today. Found out where your office was and was going to find out where you lived, but you were here before I got there, so…" He gave a shrug, still smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "And would it be disappointing to say I didn't want to see you."

He pouted. "Oh, come on! You don't mean that!"

"Don't I?" She turned and carried on down the sidewalk, but he wasn't easily brushed off, driving further up along side her.

"Look, Anna, I'm sorry about what I said after the Toshin thing," he said, keeping his voice quite low with this. "I was wrong, all the time. And in the end, we both got what we wanted. I should have trusted you more…"

She stopped and he had to slam on the brakes. The older woman gave him an uncertain glance.

"I don't want there to be hard feelings, and for a fact, I don't want to leave this on some stupid one night stand," he said, an apologetic look to back his point. "I said that I wanted to give it a go."

"You've got a strange way of treating the ladies," She concluded, flicking her hair back absentmindedly. She stopped, thought for a moment and sighed in relent. "Look, maybe I was truly angry with stress and all, but you do tend to piss me off…"

"High understandable," he said.

"Alright," she said. "No hard feelings."

"Good, now, would you like a lift?" He asked, head motioning to her baggage.

She looked to the items. 'Stuff Bryan.' She gave him a nod. "Yeah, I'd love one."

He flicked a button under his steering wheel and the trunk opened. "Drop your stuff in and climb aboard the love boat."

Anna snorted. "Love boat indeed." She dragged her bags to the back and lifted the top and put her things in, slamming it too, the only thing left at hand were the flowers Paul had gave her. She climbed tiredly into the car, smiling her thanks to the Korean.

"So, who are the flowers from?" He inquired as he took the car back onto the main road.

She looked down at them, smiled lightly and opened the window. "Does it really matter?"

As the car sped on, Anna swiftly threw the bouquet out of the window. The flimsy, plastic wrapping unravelled and the flowers burst out, scattering gently with the breeze.

THE END

A/N: And that, my friends, is that! I would like to thank everyone who took time to read this (Even the silent, non-reviewing readers). It may not have been too popular, but I found myself very taken in by this little universe I created. Hope you all enjoyed my supernatural adventure - until next time, see ya!


End file.
